La déchirure
by cristal20
Summary: Sam utilise encore ses pouvoirs. Dean décide de partir pour de bon. Anéanti, Sam va tenter de le retrouver avec l'aide de Bobby mais les raisons qui poussent Dean a ne pas revenir vers son frère sont bien plus compliquées qu'il n'y parait!


Premier chapitre

Cheyenne, Wyoming.

Cela faisait d j deux semaines que Dean avait appris pour les pouvoirs de son cadet. M me si Sam avait choisi, de lui-m me, de ne plus y avoir recours, l'a n demeurait perplexe quand sa d cision. A chaque fois que son jeune fr re lui promettait une chose, quelle qu'elle soit, Dean n'avait plus confiance et Sam s'en tait tr s vite rendu compte. Quelque chose s' tait bris e ce jour l et affectait, dangereusement, leur relation. Il leurs taient, m me, arriv s de se disputer en pleine chasse, allant jusqu' mettre leurs propres vies en danger. La tension montait d'un cran chaque jour et devenait, de plus en plus, insupportable. Les yeux riv s sur son cran, Sam cherchait des indices pour cette affaire qui commen ait prendre des proportions importantes. Au d part, seules, les femmes taient les victimes de ce monstre qui les tuait sauvagement en laissant le reste de leurs corps dans les gouts mais, depuis peu, le pr dateur avait chang ses plans et s'acharnait sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. La ville d plorait, maintenant, plus d'une dizaine de disparitions et la police pi tinait royalement dans ce genre de situation. - Il faudrait largir nos recherches sur tout le p t de maison, proposa l'a n , pench au dessus de son fr re pour mieux voir l' cran, on est s rement pass c t de quelque chose! - Dean! On a pass la ville au peigne fin, remarqua Sam, en soupirant, toutes nos recherches sur d' ventuel esprit n ont rien donn . L'a n se redressa faisant mine de r fl chir. - Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'une chose faire! - Quoi! - On va arpenter les rues de la ville et voir si ce salopard s'en prend nous! Sam se retourna en s'agitant sur sa chaise. - On ne sait pas quoi on a faire! lan a-t-il, et tu veux attaquer cette chose de front! C'est de la folie! - Si tu as une meilleure id e, ne te g ne surtout pas! grogna le plus grand. Voyant que son cadet ne r torquait pas, il se dirigea vers son sac. - Eau b nite, balles de sel ou en argent! Un chalumeau et le couteau! Comme a, on sera par au cas o ! Quelque chose rajouter? Constatant que son jeune fr re ne disait rien, il referma le sac et le posa sur le bord du lit. - Tr s bien, alors, va pour une petite escapade dans les rues de la ville, ce soir! Il avait parl tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. L g rement contrari par ce plan, Sam ne pr f ra pas contrer la d cision de son a n . Il referma son ordinateur en soupirant et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. R fl chissant comment la situation avait bien pu lui chapper, Sam s'en voulait de ne pas avoir avou plus t t son fr re qu'il s'exer ait g rer ses pouvoirs. Quand Ruby, c' tait une toute autre raison qui l'avait pouss mentir. Dean ne portait pas la d mone dans son c ur et la r action de son a n , ce jour l , n'avait pas tromp le plus jeune. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, sortant le cadet de ses pens es. - Je meurs de faim, on y va? d clara Dean, en tapotant sur son ventre. Sam esquissa un sourire. Il y avait, au moins, des moments o tout demeurait calment et il en profitait au maximum avant la prochaine dispute.

Il faisait nuit noire quand Dean gara l'Impala au coin d'une ruelle, assez sombre son go t. Un dernier regard complice vers son fr re avant de descendre du v hicule. Ils avaient pris le n cessaire sur eux et commenc rent entrer dans la petite rue. Marchant pas lents et contr l s, ils travers rent la rue et entam rent un chemin encore plus sombre vers une zone d serte. La silhouette d'un vieil immeuble abandonn se dessinait devant eux. - C' tait une tr s mauvaise id e, finit par dire Sam, en soupirant. - Tu n'en as pas propos d'autre alors en s'en tient ce plan, aussi d bile soit-il! trancha l'a n , visiblement m content. - Ce salopard est s rement en train de tuer un innocent pendant qu'on se ballade dans ce coin paum , remarqua le cadet, alors oui, pour un plan d bile, s'en est un! De rage, Dean l cha le sac et se tourna brusquement vers son fr re. - J'en ai assez de tout a! grogna-t-il, si tu as des reproches me faire, fais le maintenant! Parce que a me so le de t'entendre geindre toute la journ e! - Quoi! Je ne me plains pas! se d fendit le plus jeune, c'est juste que j'avais pris certaines habitudes et...  
Il ne finit passa phrase en voyant le regard surpris de son grand fr re. Il n'aurait su dire si c' tait de la col re ou de la peine mais ses pupilles vertes avaient sembl changer de couleurs l'espace d'un instant. Contre toute attente, Dean ne releva pas et ramassa le sac. Sam le regarda s' loigner en pensant qu'il avait, peut- tre, dit un mot de trop. Il n'eut pas le temps de r agir que quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Se retrouvant tr s vite au sol, sentant un norme poids l' craser, il l cha un g missement de douleur quand son adversaire lui griffa le dos. Il entendait comme des grognements. D'un coup de coude bien plac , il r ussit se d gager mais son adversaire revint la charge en le frappant plusieurs reprises au visage. - H ! s' cria Dean, en tirant en plein c ur de la b te. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le bitume en poussant d'affreux cris aigus. - Tu peux te lever! demanda l'a n , sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. - Ouais!  
- Bordel! C'est quoi a? J'aurai jur que c' tait un loup-garou! lan a Dean, mais a ne ressemble rien de ce que je connais! Essouffl , Sam se pencha sur la cr ature aux allures humaines et la retourna mais celle-ci ouvrit les yeux soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux fr res. Le cadet lui balan a un coup de pied en pleine gueule tandis que Dean sortit le chalumeau. Un jet de flamme atteint l'animal et le br la en quelques secondes. Sam s'essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez avec le revers de sa manche quand son fr re arriva sa hauteur. - Ca va? - J'ai connu pire! r pondit le plus jeune, c' tait quoi? On aurait pu penser que c' tait un loup-garou mais aussi un wendigo et je peux te dire que je l'ai vu d'assez pr s pour en tre presque certain! D'ailleurs, tu as eu recours la balle en argent et au feu pour le tuer! - Bah, si ces salopards s'accouplent, maintenant, on n a pas fini de voir dr le de bestioles! Non mais, regarde-moi ce machin! Pas tonnant que les victimes taient retrouv es d chiquet es! Il esquissa une moue de d gout en observant le corps disproportionn de la cr ture. - Il se passe quelque chose! Ce n'est pas normal! Ce genre de choses n'est pas normal, Dean! - Tu te r p tes, mon vieux! lan a l'a n en se penchant sur la b te, aide moi plut t enlever ce truc de l ! Sam poussa un soupir d'exasp ration. Pourtant, il s'ex cuta aussit t.

De retour au motel, Dean soigna la blessure de son cadet tandis que celui-ci pianotait sur son ordinateur. - Tu pourrais viter de bouger si tu ne veux pas tre infect , remarqua l'a n , tes recherches peuvent bien attendre! - Ce n'est pas des recherches! avoua Sam, je fais une simulation! - De quel genre? - J'essaie de voir quoi ressemblerait un m lange de loup-garou et de wendigo! Et a donne a! Il se pencha sur le c t pour laisser son fr re voir le dessin sur l' cran. Le visage de Dean devint tr s p le en voyant que l' bauche qu'il l'avait sous les yeux tait tr s ressemblante avec la b te qu'ils avaient tu dans la soir e. - Oh merde! fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

Apr s avoir appeler Bobby pour lui faire part de leur d couverte, Dean s' tait tr s vite endormi. Sam pensait, avec un sourire, que, m me si la terre venait trembler, rien n'emp cherait son fr re de dormir. Il voulut en faire autant quand il crut percevoir une ombre derri re la fen tre. Arm , il sortit doucement de la chambre et fit le tour pour surprendre cet ventuel adversaire. Il fut tonn de voir Ruby l'attendre au coin de la rue. Le jeune homme rangea son arme et la rejoignit, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la chambre. - Qu'est-ce-que tu fais l ? s'enquit-il, sur un air m content. - Je pensais que tu voulais aller jusqu'au bout! remarqua la d mone, en croisant les bras devant elle, monsieur le grand fr re aurait-il d cid ta place? - Et bien, pas cette fois, trancha Sam, j'ai pris, moi-m me, la d cision! - Pourquoi? Nous tions si proches! - Proche de quoi? J'aimerai comprend ce que tu as en tirer, toi! Puisque cette guerre concerne tous les d mons! - Tu commences parler comme ton fr re! remarqua Ruby, en se postant devant lui, Sam! Je sais que tu pourrais gagner cette guerre, voil pourquoi je t'aide! Mais si tu arr tes ton entra nement, tu vas tout mettre en p ril! Le cadet soupira bruyamment comme si la conversation commen ait l'ennuyer puis il fit mine de faire demi-tour mais la d mone le rattrapa par le bras. - Tes maux de t te taient partis, c'est le signe que tu pouvais passer au prochain pouvoir! avoua-t-elle, je suis certaine que tu peux d j t'en servir maintenant! Voyant que le jeune chasseur tait int ress par ses r v lations, elle continua avec plus d'assurance. - Je te demande simplement de faire un essai! Juste pour voir si je ne me suis pas tromp e! Exasp r , Sam leva les yeux au ciel. - Dis-moi ce que je dois faire! demanda-t-il, d'un air las. - Fermes les yeux et concentre toi! dit la d mone, un sourire vainqueur sur les l vres, tu devrais sentir une chaleur t'envahir et tu la diriges sur tes mains. Un peu contrari , Sam ne se sentait pas l'aise surtout apr s avoir promis son a n qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Pourtant, plus pouss par la curiosit qu'autre chose, il obtemp ra et suivit les consignes de la d mone. Apr s plusieurs secondes de concentration, il sentit cette fameuse chaleur au creux de son estomac puis la sentit partir dans sa main. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une boule brillante tr nait dans sa paume. Impressionn par ce qu'il venait de faire, il observa cette petite lueur mais le regard surpris de la d mone qui regardait en direction du motel le ramena la r alit . Il ferma la main pour faire dispara tre cette boule d' nergie et fit demi-tour. Son sang se gla a sur place quand il vit que Dean se tenait au bout de la rue, une tincelle de col re dans les yeux. - Je ferais mieux de partir, d clara la d mone, en s' clipsant rapidement. Sans jeter le moindre coup d' il vers elle, Sam vit son fr re serrait fortement les poings et le fusiller d'un regard noir de col re, la m choire crisp e. Dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Dean retourna au motel.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, l'a n rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Sam avait comme un air de d j vu mais le comportement de son fr re tait bien diff rent. D'habitude, il aurait insult Ruby, peut- tre qu'il lui aurait saut la gorge comme la premi re fois. Mais cet instant, Dean semblait calme, un peu trop au go t de son cadet. - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Dean! tenta d'expliquer celui-ci, je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus le faire! - Et bien, elle a t plus convaincante que toi, apparemment! trancha l'a n , sur un ton de reproche. - C' tait pour qu'elle me fiche la paix! Elle disait que...  
A ce moment l , Dean se redressa brusquement pour faire face son fr re. - Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi! coupa-t-il, furieux, tu l'as fait par curiosit parce que cette salope sait comment te manipuler! Je ne te comprends pas! On te dit que tu as choisis la mauvaise direction et tu y retournes, t te baiss e! Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide dans ces conditions l ? Il referma le sac et le balan a pr s de la porte. Ahuri, Sam le regardait faire, les mots bloqu s au fond de la gorge. - J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as fichu avec cette garce pendant quatre moi! continua l'a n , mais maintenant, je comprends mieux ce que tu as dis ce soir! Il enfila rapidement sa veste puis se tourna aussit t vers son jeune fr re. - Tu as pris certaines habitudes! lan a-t-il, en reprenant les propres paroles de son cadet, tu t'es apparemment forg un monde dans lequel je n'ai plus ma place! Les larmes aux yeux, Sam secoua n gativement la t te. - Oh, non, Dean! Ne dis pas a! C'est enti rement faux! Dean attrapa les cl s de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il fit mine de ramasser son sac, Sam le for a se retourner en lui tirant le bras. - Attend! On peut en parler! - Il n'y a rien dire, Sammy! - S'il te pla t, Dean! le supplia le cadet, frappe moi autant que a te chante, casse tout dans cette chambre si tu veux, mais ne pars pas! Laisse-moi-t expliquer! L'a n d gagea son bras avec v h mence en le fixant d'un regard empli de col re et de reproche. - Par explications, tu veux dire mensonges! lan a-t-il, sur un ton bien plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tu vois, Sammy, tu sais que je suis pr t faire n'importe quoi pour toi mais si tu fais tout pour te foutre en l'air, personne ne pourras t'aider, pas m me moi! Il sortit de la chambre en claquant bruyamment la porte, laissant un Sam d sempar derri re lui. Se sentant encore plus coupable, le cadet demeurait interdit devant la tournure des v nements. Il regarda b tement, travers les rideaux fins, les phares de l'Impala s' loigner. Sa vue fut brouiller par les innombrables larmes qui jaillirent de ses yeux. Il n'aurait su dire exactement s'il avait m rit ce qu'il venait de se passer ou si son grand fr re venait de l'abandonner. Toujours tait-il qu'il resta plant au beau milieu de cette chambre qui lui parut soudainement vide.

Dean ne savait pas o il allait mais il roulait vive allure. Au bout de plusieurs kilom tres, il stoppa la voiture sur le bas c t de la route et s'appuya sur le guidon comme extenu . Son portable avait sonn une bonne dizaine de fois sans qu'il y pr te attention. Il l'attrapa et vit que Sam lui avait laiss des messages qu'il effa a sans couter. Il tait furieux contre le monde entier, contre son petit fr re et contre lui-m me. Il sortit de la voiture, le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. La ville lui semblait tr s loin, camoufl e derri re un pais brouillard. Le fait de savoir son cadet, seul, au milieu de ce brouillard, lui d chira le c ur mais il tait tellement en col re contre lui qu'il pr f rait mettre un peu de distance pour le moment. Avant tout, il devait se calmer parce qu'il avait remarqu que ses mains tremblaient beaucoup. Il prit une profonde aspiration comme pour ma triser ses motions. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour prendre sa d cision puis il entreprit de remonter dans sa voiture en direction du motel quand il fut assailli par une flop e de souvenirs douloureux. Des flash de son s jour en enfer d ferl rent une vitesse vertigineuse dans son esprit. Il d s'accrocher au guidon pour ne pas s' crouler sur le c t passager. La douleur devenait violente et les images taient affolantes. Il entendait des voix, des plaintes venues d'outre-tombe, des rires de d mons, des chuchotements comme si quelqu'un taient juste derri re lui. Il crut que sa t te tait sur le point d'exploser quand, enfin, le bruit cessa soudainement. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, il eut beaucoup de mal reprendre une respiration normale. Le ph nom ne se reproduisit aussit t, lui laissant, peine, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Cette fois, il tait dans une cage au dessus d'un puits de feu et son corps s'enflammait comme du papier. De retour la r alit , il sentit son c ur battre lui rompre la poitrine. Il ferma les yeux en priant que cela ne recommence pas puis se calla contre son si ge. La sueur perlait sur son front, sa respiration tait haletante comme s'il venait de courir et il continuait, malgr tout, de trembler. Pourtant, il devait se calmer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il r ussit enfin retrouver un semblant de calme. Il d marra la voiture et prit le chemin inverse du motel. - Que fais-tu? s'enquit une voix, c t de lui. Dean sursauta en voyant Castiel assis la place de son fr re. - Jamais tu ne t annonces! lan a-t-il, en soupirant. - Tu devrais faire demi-tour! remarqua Castiel, en gardant les yeux riv s devant lui. - Pourquoi? Sam risque un danger imm diat! - Non! - Dans ce cas, pas question! L'ange se tourna vers lui avec son calme contr l . - Tu te souviens, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-il, tes souvenirs sont revenus! Dis-moi! Je veux savoir ce que les d mons mijotent! - Et bien pour un ange, on ne peut pas dire que tu es dot de patience ni de tact! d clara Dean, avec un sourire forc , au cas o tu ne l'aurais pas remarqu , tout a me fiche une sacr trouille! Alors si tu veux bien, tu vas devoir attendre que j'arrive dig rer cette merde! - La guerre n'attend pas, Dean! insista Castiel, tu as entendu les d mons parler de leur plan! L'a n lui adressa un regard surpris tout en essayant de garder un il sur la route. - C'est pour a que tu m'as sorti de l'enfer! Pour avoir des informations! - Entr'autre! - Comment a? s' nerva Dean, tu viens me parler avec ton blabla en me disant que de bonnes choses peuvent arriver et l , j apprends que toi aussi, tu te sers des autres pour arriver tes fins! Alors, c'est a, ta mission la gomme! R p ter b tement ce que les d mons disent en bas! Bonjour la gloire! Moi qui pensait tre un lu ou quelque chose du genre! Castiel se cantonna au silence, attendant que son interlocuteur se calme. Quand ce fut le cas, il reprit toujours aussi sereinement. - Ce n'est que le d but de ta mission et, en ce moment, tu t'en loignes! remarqua-t-il, moins que...  
Il tourna enfin la t te vers le jeune chasseur et rapetissa ses yeux comme pour sonder ses pens es. - Ce que tu as vu dans tes souvenirs concerne ton fr re! continua-t-il, c'est a, n'est-ce-pas? - Tu te goures, mec! a n'a rien voir! lan a Dean, sans le regarder. Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux puis Castiel ajouta d'une voix claire. - Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas aider ton fr re! Dean s'offusqua de cette remarque et allait r pliquer quand il vit que le si ge voisin tait, de nouveau, vide. - Et c'est moi que tu dis a, s' cria-t-il, pour tre bien certain que son interlocuteur entende.

Compl tement an anti, Sam comprit que son a n ne d crocherait jamais son portable. Envahi par une col re soudaine, il envoya valser la table et tout ce qui tait dessus. Les tasses de caf se bris rent au sol, ainsi que la carafe d'eau. Quelqu'un tambourina contre le mur, c t . - C n est pas bient t fini, ce bordel! hurla le client voisin. Le cadet se sentit, d sesp r ment seul et enfouit sa t te dans les mains, laissant libre cours sa peine. Dehors, le soleil commen ait se lever quand le portable sonna la grande surprise du jeune Winchester. - Dean! - Euh, non! C'est Bobby! J'ai re u ton mail! La d ception sur le visage du jeune homme fut presque perceptible par son interlocuteur, au t l phone. - Quoi? Que ce passe-t-il? s'enquit le vieux chasseur, inquiet. Apr s un court silence qu'il jugea n cessaire pour rassembler son courage, Sam prit enfin la parole. - Bobby, il y a certaines choses que tu ignores et je ne suis pas s r que a te plaira! Il entreprit de tout lui raconter partir du moment o Dean avait d couvert qu'il s'exer ait sur ses pouvoirs puis attendit, en soupirant, la r action de son ami. - Tu veux dire que Dean est vraiment parti? s' tonna celui-ci, non, il ne ferait pas a! Il va revenir! Il a juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air! - J'esp re que tu as raison! finit par dire le plus jeune, sans grande conviction, je m'en veux, Bobby! - Ecoute, mon gar on! D s que ton fr re sera revenu, je veux que vous veniez imm diatement chez moi! d cr ta le vieux chasseur, je crois que vous avez s rieusement besoin d'une pause, tous les deux! - Et s'il ne revient pas! Je veux dire...il est probablement...  
- Tu connais Dean! coupa Bobby, il s'emporte tr s vite mais jamais, il ne t'abandonnerait! Ca, j'en suis certain! Loin d' tre convaincu, Sam raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, en jetant un regard sur sa montre. Il allait tre huit heures du matin et Dean aurai passer la porte depuis un moment. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'emp cher d'esp rer. Pour le peu qu'il avait r ussi dormir, Dean se sentait compl tement vaseux. Sa nuit n'avait t qu'une succession de cauchemardas anim s par des souvenirs aussi douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais, cette fois, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait entendu, trois jours plus t t, pendant sa premi re manifestation de ces affreux souvenirs. Il fut prit de vertige en se levant, titubant jusqu' la salle de bain comme s'il tait so l. Pourtant, apr s une bonne douche, il retrouva tr s vite sa vitalit . En retournant dans la chambre, il vit sur son portable que Sam avait encore tent de le contacter. Le doigt sur le bouton de rappel, il poussa un soupir puis laissa tomber son t l phone sur le lit. Une pens e lui traversa l'esprit, l'espace d'une seconde. Si Sam utilisait son portable pour le retrouver comme lui l'avait fait, son retour. - Oh, merde! Il en est bien capable, cet abruti! marmonna-t-il lui-m me. - Et c'est ce qu'il a fait! d clara une voix derri re lui. Dean sursauta et vit Castiel pr s de la porte. - Je suis certain que tu trouves a dr le! rumina le jeune chasseur, en fron ant les sourcils. Puis apr s avoir enfil son , il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, le regard interrogateur. - Comment a, c'est ce qu'il a fait? demanda-t-il, tu sais o es Sam! - En ville! - Et tu comptais le dire quand? s' nerva l'a n , en rassemblant ses affaires. - Laisses le venir! Il court un grave danger sans toi! - Il court un grave danger avec moi! rectifia le jeune homme, mais, a, tu t'en fiches parce qu'il n'y a que ta fichue guerre qui compte! Castiel le foudroya du regard avant de se poster devant lui. - Lilith vient de briser un autre sceau, elle gagne du terrain et bient t, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour la stopper! lan a-t-il, tu connais une partie de son plan et tu refuses de le dire juste parce que ton fr re pourrait y tre m l ! - C'est bien a! reconnut l'a n en fourrant, grossi rement, toutes ses affaires, dans son sac. L'ange ferma les yeux le temps de ma triser sa col re puis poussa un long soupir. - Je pourrais facilement acc der toute ta m moire mais je veux tre bon prince et t'accorder un peu de temps m me si je pense que c'est une erreur! - Comme c'est g n reux de ta part! railla le jeune chasseur, mais tu perds ton temps! Et si tu comptes me renvoyer en enfer, libre toi! Je pr f re a plut t que de te voir, toi et les tiens, foutre la vie de mon fr re en l'air! Il carta les bras comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire devant un Castiel perplexe. Voyant que son interlocuteur ne r agissait pas, il balan a son sac sur le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. - Je te comprends! laissa entendre l'ange, sans prendre la peine de se retourner, beaucoup de mes fr res sont morts alors que cette guerre n'a m me pas commenc ! La main sur la poign e, Dean esquissa une l g re grimace. - J'en suis d sol pour toi!...Rend moi service...veilles sur lui! Il quitta la pi ce en claquant la porte derri re lui. Arriv devant l'Impala, le portable sonna de nouveau. Nerveux, Dean regarda b tement l'appareil, fixant le nom sur le cadran. Aussi longtemps que la sonnerie retentissait, il fit les cents pas devant sa voiture, tent de r pondre. Quand, enfin, le silence revint dans la ruelle, il semblait compl tement d sempar . Au bout de quelques minutes de r flexion, il fouilla dans le coffre et prit quelques armes qu'il fourra dans son sac puis balan a son portable l'int rieur du v hicule avant de verrouiller les portes, laissant les cl s sur le contact. Il s' loigna avec un dernier regard en arri re.

Gr ce au GPS, Sam avait r ussit localiser le portable de son fr re. Il tait si pr s que son c ur battait lui rompre dans sa poitrine, cherchant les mots justes qu'il allait utiliser pour s'expliquer. Quand Bobby gara la voiture pr s d'une ruelle, il vit l'Impala en face d'un magasin. Il se tourna vers le jeune Winchester. - Bon, je pr f re que tu me laisses lui parler d'abord! Sam agita positivement la t te. Son vieil ami pouvait tre tr s persuasif et Dean le respectait beaucoup. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses craintes se confirm rent quand il d couvrit les cl s de l'Impala l'int rieur. Avec adresse, il r ussit ouvrir la voiture. Il ne sut dire si ce fut de la col re ou de l'inqui tude qui le poussa sortir son portable pour appeler son fr re. Son sang se gla a dans les veines quand il entendit la sonnerie du t l phone dans la voiture. Bobby se pencha et ramassa l'appareil qui se trouvait sur le si ge arri re. - L , mon gar on! Nous avons un s rieux probl me! remarqua le vieux chasseur, en soupirant, je me demande bien ce que ton fr re a encore dans la t te! An anti, le cadet se laissa aller contre le mur, un norme n ud l'estomac. - Il est parti! dit une voix derri re Bobby. Celui-ci se retourna et fit face un vieil homme, v tu de v tements sales, les cheveux en bataille. - Vous cherchez le propri taire de cette voiture! continua le vagabond, je l'ai vu! Reprenant espoir, le cadet se redressa aussit t. - Par o est-il parti? - Vous tes de la police! Je m'en doutais..je savais que cet homme n' tait pas clair! - Pourquoi d tes-vous a? Quand son t l phone a sonn , il a commenc a tourn en rond comme une b te en cage! r pondit le mendiant, apr s il a prit des choses dans le coffre et il est parti par l ! Il montra sa droite d'une main tremblante. Sam jeta un coup d' il vers la ruelle qui donnait sur la rue principale. - Prends l'Impala, d cr ta Bobby, on a peut- tre une chance de le rattraper! Alors qu'il allait monter dans la voiture, Sam sentit la main du mendiant sur son bras. - T'as pas une p tite pi ce pour un pauvre vieillard! Le cadet n'h sita pas une seconde sortir un billet de dix dollars qu'il tendit au vagabond, sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait dans un bar. - Merci mon bon monsieur, Dieu vous le rendra! d clara le mendiant, les yeux riv s sur le billet qu'il tenait fermement. - Ca fait longtemps que Dieu m'a abandonn ! laissa entendre le jeune chasseur avant de grimper dans l'Impala.

Libby, Montana.

Dean descendit du camion en remerciant le conducteur de l'avoir emmen puis tourna la t te vers le panneau rouill qui indiquait qu'il tait quelques kilom tres de la petite ville de Libby. Il ne savait vraiment o il allait et se contenta de suivre le vieux chemin de terre. L'endroit semblait peu fr quent et il fut bient t entour d'une for t dense. Arriv au bout du chemin terreux, il put apercevoir les premi res maisons de Libby. L'endroit semblait pr caire mais il avait dormi dans des lieux encore plus insolites que quelques maisons d labr es. Il prit une chambre au seul h tel de la ville et s'offrit quelques heures de sommeil. Dans la soir e, il alla l'auberge et se commanda le plat du jour. La serveuse semblait le d vorer des yeux et curieusement, cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Pourtant, elle tait vraiment tr s belle mais son esprit embrouill entre ses souvenirs funestes et l'inqui tude pour son cadet ne lui laissait pas le temps de penser autre chose. Quand son repas fut fini, il demeura pensif en faisant tournoyer la tasse de caf dans ses doigts. La jolie serveuse d barrassa sa table assez bruyamment pour se faire remarquer mais rien n'y fit, Dean tait perdu dans ses pens es. Sans se laisser d monter, la jeune femme s'installa en face de lui, un large sourire sur les l vres. L'a n la d visagea avec surprise. - Qu'est-ce-qui t'am ne dans ce coin paum , bel tranger? - Un peu de tranquillit , r pondit le jeune chasseur, en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.  
Le jukebox se mit en route et Dean remarqua que cette petite auberge tait pour l'occasion, le seul bar de la ville. Une poign e d'hommes venaient d'entrer et s'affaler au comptoir. Certains d'entre eux d visageaient le nouveau venu et d'autres, se contentaient de d valer leur breuvage. L'un d'entre eux foudroyait litt ralement Dean d'un regard noir. Soit les inconnus n' taient pas les bienvenus dans cet endroit, soit cet homme tait jaloux de voir la jolie serveuse attabl e avec un autre homme que lui. Loin d'avoir envie de se retrouver dans une embrouille motionnelle, le jeune chasseur fit mine de se lever quand la serveuse lui attrapa le bras. - Reste encore un peu qu'on fasse connaissance! fit-elle, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. - Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois y aller. Ca sera pour une autre fois, d clara Dean, en ajoutant un petit clin d' il. Visiblement d ue, la jeune femme adopta une mine boudeuse en le suivant du regard. Arriv la hauteur du bar, Dean vit l'homme se mettre sur son chemin. - Elle ne te plait pas notre Cybill! grogna-t-il, en gonflant le torse. Il devait tre bien plus grand que Sam et sa carrure aurait certainement fait fuir plus d'un homme. Mais Dean n' tait pas impressionn . Apr s avoir combattu contre les loups garou, vampires ou wendigo sans oublier les d mons, ce n' tait pas un simple ouvrier d'une petite bourgade qui allait l'effrayer. - Je ne veux pas d'histoire, dit-il, tout en sachant que cela ne servait rien. - Ecoutez le monsieur! lan a l'inconnu en cartant les bras, il ne veut pas d'histoire. Fallait y penser avant de repousser notre Cybill! - Laisse tomber, Billy! trancha une voix au bout du comptoir. - Toi, on ne t a pas sonn ! rumina le grand type, j'ai envie de casser la gueule ce pr tentieux! Dean leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir agac . - Ne me cherches pas, mec! Je suis de tr s mauvaise humeur, alors, t'es gentil, tu pousses ta carcasse de l ! - Oulala, mon gars, t'aurais pas du dire a, lan a une voix parmi les hommes au bar. Surpris, le jeune chasseur se tourna vers la troupe d'homme pour voir d'o venait cette voix. En quelques secondes, son instinct lui dictait de ne pas perdre de vue son adversaire et il refit face Billy qui s'appr tait le frapper. Il vita le coup de justesse et un autre par la suite. Cela eut pour effet de mettre en rage l'homme qui serra la m choire. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, Dean lui ass na plusieurs coups de poings en plein visage puis un violent coup de genou qui acheva son adversaire. Billy s' croula au sol en se tordant de douleur. - Esp ce de salopard! s' cria un jeune homme, qui se d marqua du lot d'un pas vers lui. Exasp r , Dean se voyait mal mettre tous ces hommes terre. Il pr para ses poings parce qu'il tait hors de question qu'il se laisse frapper sans se d fendre quand un homme d'un certain ge entra dans l'auberge. - Ca suffit! cria-t-il, d'une voix grave et ferme. L'homme se tourna vers Billy qui se relevait difficilement puis ensuite vers Dean. Son regard alla sur la jeune serveuse qui n'avait pas boug e de la table. - Je suppose que tu y es pour quelque chose, grogna-t-il, retourne derri re le comptoir au lieu de te jeter sur le premier inconnu qui passe dans cette ville! Avec un air insolent, la jeune femme obtemp ra non sans passer devant Dean avec un petit sourire provocateur. - Il m'a cherch , patron, mentit Billy, en se frottant le ventre. Apparemment m content, le plus vieux toisa son ouvrier d'un regard septique puis reporta toute son attention sur les autres. - Allez, la rigolade est termin e! Rentrez gentiment chez vous! Aucun homme ne protesta et les uns apr s les autres, ils quitt rent l'auberge. Quand le calme revint enfin, l'homme tendit une main amicale vers le jeune homme. - James Mac Farty! Excusez mes hommes! Ils ont l'air rustre mais ce sont de bons gars. - Dean Witheker! d clara l'a n , en acceptant cette poign e de main. - Et bien, Dean Witheker, vous tes le premier avoir mis cette brute de Billy au tapis. Un peu mal l'aise, Dean se contenta d'hausser les paules comme si tout cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. - Alors, Dean! Qu'est-ce-qui vous am ne Libby? - Je suis simplement de passage! r pondit le jeune homme, toujours sur ses gardes. - Dans ce cas, soyez le bienvenu dans cette petite ville! L'a n agita la t te en guise de remerciement et sortit du bar. James lui embo ta le pas. - Si l'envie vous tente, je peux vous offrir du travail tant que vous restez dans cette ville, laissa entendre le plus g , un de mes hommes est parti il y a deux jours et je manque d'effectifs. - Laissez moi deviner! Billy! - Et oui, Billy! remarqua James, il est sp cial mais il n'est pas m chant. Vous devriez le voir avec son petit fr re, il le prot ge de tout, c'est vraiment incroyable! Mais d s qu'il s'agit de Cybill, il perd tout contr le. Vous tes tr s perspicace. - Disons que je connais ce genre de bonhomme, lan a l'a n , avec une l g re grimace, qu'il l' pouse sa serveuse et tout le monde sera content. James fron a les sourcils en d visageant le jeune chasseur. - Je ne suis pas psychologue mais vous faites penser quelqu'un qui fuit, remarqua-t-il, votre vie, la police, mais vous fuyez! Peut- tre les deux! Dean tenta d'adopter son attitude la plus d tach e pour ne pas para tre mal l'aise devant une analyse qui lui semblait plut t juste. - Ecoutez! Loin de moi, l'envie de me m ler de vos affaires mais personne ne s'arr te dans une ville aussi paum e sans une bonne raison. - C'est pourtant simple! J'ai besoin de faire le point sur... a n'a aucune importance, se rectifia Dean, en voyant qu'il tait sur le point d'en dire de trop. James laissa un sourire claircir son visage burin de quelques rides. - La plupart de mes hommes ont fait de la prison, les autres sont des fuyards ou des malfrats, avoua-t-il, mais je sais que ce genre d'homme peut donner le meilleur de lui quand on lui tend une perche. Je ne demande que trois choses en retour. Leur respect, qu'ils bossent et qu'ils n'apportent pas d'histoire mon entreprise. Dean le d tailla longuement puis jeta un rapide coup d' il autour de lui. Cette ville tait loin d' tre un endroit de r ve mais pouvait tre une bonne planque pour des hommes en cavale. - Je sais par exp rience qu'on ne fait pas ce genre de compromis sans en tirer partie, dit-il, et vous tes loin de ressembler un bon samaritain. James demeura perplexe quelques secondes avant d' clater de rire. - Vous tes franc, j'aime a! Je crois que Kate va vous adorer! - Qui? - Kate! Ma fille a n e, la s ur de Cybill, elle me reproche de faire trop confiance mes gars, avoua le vieil homme, pourtant ce sont de bons b cherons! - Ah! La serveuse est votre fille! s' tonna le jeune homme, en se grattant machinalement la t te, je me sens vraiment con maintenant. James semblait trouver la situation amusante. - Alors, mon gar on! Que pensez-vous de ma proposition? - Euh...je veux bien accepter votre offre de travail mais je ne compte vraiment pas rester longtemps. C'est juste que...je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester dans le m me endroit...enfin, je bouge beaucoup! Dean ne laissa pas le temps son interlocuteur de r pliquer en tournant rapidement les talons vers son h tel.  
Greeley, Nebraska, quatre mois plus tard.

D sesp r de ne plus retrouver son fr re, Sam voulait faire ses propres recherches mais Bobby avait insist pour l'aider. Lui m me inquiet sur le comportement trange de l'a n , le vieux chasseur commen ait s rieusement craindre la suite des v nements. Au cours de leurs recherches, les deux hommes avaient t , de nouveau, confront ces tranges cr atures mi loup garou, mi wendigo. Jamais de sa vie de chasseur, Bobby n'avait vu pareille chose. Continuant chasser dans l'espoir de tomber sur Dean, les deux hommes all rent Greeley, suite un coup de t l phone d'un vieil ami de Bobby. D'apr s lui, plusieurs d mons s'y taient install s comme s'ils y attendaient quelque chose de pr cis. Mais depuis leurs pr sences dans cette ville, plusieurs morts suspectes avaient eu lieu. Les victimes taient attaqu es leurs propres domiciles et retrouv es sans vie non loin de la sortir de la ville. D barquant avec leurs plaques d'agent du FBI, Bobby et Sam sortaient de l'h pital central avec de maigres informations pour leur nouvelle enqu te. - Comment allons-nous faire pour trouver ces ordures? s' nerva le cadet, prenant cette arr t pour une perte de temps.  
- Et bien, si je ne me trompe pas, une des victimes avait du sel sous les chaussures, remarqua Bobby, j'en d duis qu'il devait tre chasseur. Sam poussa un long soupir en claquant bruyamment la porti re de l'Impala. Voyant que le cadet n' tait pas partant pour cette chasse aux d mons, Bobby pr f ra ne faire aucun commentaire et grimpa dans sa voiture. Ce n' tait pas la premi re fois que le jeune homme fulminait int rieurement ces derniers temps. Sam se sentait de plus en plus coupable d'avoir c d la curiosit , ce soir l m me si, quelque part, il commen ait s rieusement penser que Dean tait parti pour d'autres raisons. C' tait, du moins, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir. Il sursauta quand Bobby klaxonna en passant c t de lui. Au fur et mesure de l'enqu te, les deux hommes avaient d couvert que les d mons pouvaient tre dans une vieille usine chimique loign e de la ville. - Ca sent le pi ge plein nez, rumina Bobby, j'aime pas a! - Oui, je sais, ils ont d se rendre compte de notre pr sence d s notre arriv e en ville, laissa entendre le jeune chasseur, le probl me c'est qu'on ne sait m me pas combien ils sont! - Je sais que je vais te surprendre mais sans aide, on ne peut pas agir, remarqua Bobby, je vais appeler quelques amis. Plus on est, mieux on les vainquera, crois moi! Le t l phone du vieux chasseur se mit sonner soudainement. Il fut en grande conversation avec le chef de la police. Apr s avoir raccroch , Bobby paraissait tr s ennuy . - Quoi? - Un couple et leur petite fille ont disparu, r pondit le vieux chasseur, de la m me fa on que les autres victimes. Sam referma son ordinateur avec col re. - J'en ai assez de ces salopards! grogna-t-il, on y va et on leur r gle leur compte! - Mon gar on, on est seulement deux! C'est peu et...  
- Il faut aider cette famille! coupa le cadet, le temps que tes amis arrivent, ces pauvres gens vont mourir. - Tu as probablement raison, laissa entendre Bobby, en soupirant, il faudra qu'on soit lourdement arm .

La nuit venait de tomber quand les deux hommes entr rent dans la vieille usine. Toutes sortes d'odeurs aussi insupportables les unes que les autres piqu rent leurs narines. Chacun portait un sac et, une arme dans une main, de l'eau b nite dans l'autre, ils commenc rent leur exploration. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils crurent entendre des g missements. De l'autre c t d'un couloir sombre, Bobby aper ut une femme attach e et b illonn e. Il se tourna vers son jeune ami qui fron ait les sourcils. Cela leur semblait trop facile. Pourtant ils continu rent avancer lentement vers la jeune femme. Arriv s quelques m tres d'elle, la porte se referma soudainement ainsi que tous les autres. Coinc s dans un long couloir, maintenant, sans issues, les deux chasseurs virent une lueur sous chaque porte. La temp rature avait mont d'un cran et malgr les violents coups de pieds que Sam balan ait dans la porte derri re eux, celle-ci ne c da pas. M me les balles que tira Bobby ne firent aucun impact dans la serrure rouill e. - Merde! finit par dire le vieux chasseur, en fixant des flammes qui venait d'engloutir la porte du fond. Le feu s'engouffra dans le couloir une vitesse incroyable br lant tout sur son passage, fon ant dangereusement vers les deux hommes bloqu s. Dans un dernier lan de survie, Sam jeta la bouteille d'eau b nite dans les flammes et s'accroupit pour se prot ger bient t imit par Bobby. Les flammes s'arr t rent comme fig e quelques m tres d'eux, continuant, malgr tout, d'onduler comme si elles taient sur le point de les envelopper. Quand Sam leva les yeux, le spectacle qui s'offrait ses yeux le figea sur place. Un homme semblait avoir stopp le feu comme s'il tait une barri re protectrice. - Mais...Qu'est-ce-ce-que...  
- C'est Castiel! finit par dire Bobby, en se relevant. Sam ne savait plus comment r agir. Il tait face un ange, celui qui avait sorti son fr re des enfers. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa t te mais ce n' tait pas le moment puisque les flammes semblaient gagner du terrain. - Sortez! ordonna l'ange, vite! La porte bloqu e s'ouvrit aussit t sous le regard surpris de Bobby. - Il y a des gens l'int rieur! remarqua le jeune chasseur, on ne peut pas les laisser l ! - Mes fr res s'occupent d'eux, maintenant, sortez! d cr ta Castiel, en faisant face au feu. Encore sous l'effet d'un tel spectacle, Sam d se r signer sortir. Les deux hommes travers rent, en courant, l'usine qui prenait feu de partout. Ils durent retirer leurs vestes pour se frayer un chemin, perdant leurs badges au passage. En arrivant leurs voitures, plusieurs m tres plus bas, ils virent l'usine exploser sous la puissance des flammes, dans un bruit qui d chira le silence de la nuit.

Sam entra dans sa chambre de motel, le visage d fait par la fatigue, la col re et l'inqui tude accumul e au cours de ces dernier mois. Pr f rant rester avec lui, Bobby se laissa tomber sur la chaise en poussant un soupir qui en disait long. - C' tait moins une! lan a-t-il, en se grattant n gligemment le menton. - Je me demande si cette famille a pu s'en sortir! laissa entendre le cadet, presqu' lui-m me. - N'ayez crainte, elle va bien, dit une voix derri re lui qui le fit sursauter. Il aper ut Castiel devant la fen tre. Sam le d tailla un instant. - C' tait un pi ge, reconnut-il, ces d mons nous attendaient, n'est-ce-pas? - Non, r pondit aussit t l'ange, ils proc daient des sacrifices humains dans le but d'invoquer un autre d mon plus puissant. C'est le seul seau que Lilith n'a pas pu ouvrir. Mais elle recommencera dans une autre ville. Le cadet finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. - Combien en a-t-elle ouvert? - Beaucoup! Et elle a une arm e qui l'aide, avoua Castiel, nous sommes plus petits en nombres. Il nous est impossible d' tre sur tous les fronts en m me temps et elle le sait parfaitement. - Alors, ces tranges cr atures, c'est son uvre! s' tonna Bobby, a fait partie d'un de ces seaux ouvrir! Castiel se contenta d'hocher la t te. Le silence qui suivit pesa sur chaque personne pr sente dans la pi ce puis, Sam leva enfin les yeux vers l'ange. - Et Dean? Il est ici? - Non mais il m'a demand de vous prot ger. - Quoi! Mais o est-il alors? On a l'impression qu'il nous fuit! Je sais que j'ai merd mais...  
- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, coupa Castiel, Dean ne te fuit pas, il fuit sa peur! Sam fron a les sourcils. Il aurait aim se lever mais ses jambes refusaient obstin ment de lui ob ir. - Comment a? Qu'est-ce-qu'il a? L'ange prit une profonde inspiration avant de r pondre. - Il se souvient de l'enfer! avoua-t-il, calmement.  
Il marqua une pause, le temps que Sam encaisse cette r v lation puis reprit aussit t. - Il y a vu et entendu certaines choses qui pourraient nous aider mais il refuse de coop rer. Les deux chasseurs se regard rent d'un air inquiet puis le cadet se tourna vers Castiel. - Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, pourquoi Dean refuserait-il de vous aider? Et pourquoi s' loigner de nous? L'ange secoua la t te comme s'il ne connaissait pas la r ponse ces questions. - Je lui ai accord du temps pour r fl chir mais s'il refuse de me dire ce qu'il sait, je vais devoir agir! Sam bondit sur ses jambes et se posta devant Castiel. - Dites nous o le trouver et je vous promets qu'on pourra le convaincre! le supplia-t-il, ne le renvoyez pas l -bas! L'ange le d tailla longuement avant de prendre la parole. - Je n'en ai aucune attention mais je constate que votre fr re ne vous cachait rien, l'inverse de vous. Consid rant ces derniers mots comme un reproche, Sam se redressa aussit t, mal l'aise. - Que voulez vous dire? Je ne me sers plus de mes pouvoirs. - Je sais, vous avez fait ce choix pour vous, d clara Castiel, pas pour Dieu lui-m me, ni pour les anges mais juste pour vous! En temps normal, j'aurai approuv cette d cision. Il se planta devant le jeune chasseur en le fixant droit dans les yeux. - Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'apr s tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, endur pour vous, votre fr re avait, au moins, le droit d'entendre que vous pouviez le faire pour lui! Sam avala difficilement sa salive, sentant un n ud se former au creux de son estomac. Castiel comprit tr s vite dans quel tat se trouvait le cadet et recula d'un pas. - Je ne vous juge pas, Sam Winchester, laissa-t-il entendre, je suppose que vous avez plus que souffert la mort de votre fr re. Et ces derniers mois n'ont certainement pas arrang les choses. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire o Dean se trouve et encore moins vous assurer que tout va s'arranger mais si votre fr re court un danger, vous serez le premier que je mettrai au courant. Le regard humide, secouant la t te parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Sam sentit un l ger vent se soulever quand l'ange quitta la pi ce.

Libby, Montana.

C' tait la fin de la journ e et Dean aimait fourrer son nez dans le journal. Le travail de b cheron tait harassant mais a lui permettait de ne pas s'inqui ter pour son cadet, d'oublier, pour un temps, ses douloureux souvenirs toujours pr sents. Il avait r ussi se trouver un autre portable dont il avait soigneusement trafiqu la puce. Il ne pouvait compter le nombre de fois o il avait compos le num ro de Sam ni le temps pass se demander ce qu'il tait en train de faire. Certaines images encore bien trop pr sentes dans ses esprits lui interdisaient de le faire. - Oh mais arr te un peu! lan a Billy, son jeune fr re, tu es pire qu'une sangsue! - Bah quoi! Tu as un rendez vous avec Cybill et tu ne dis plus rien! Monsieur le gros dur aurait trouv son ma tre, ricana le plus jeune, en adoptant une moue en c ur. Jimmy se posta devant son grand fr re et mima des baisers avec exag ration. - Oh ma Cybill, si tu avais! dit-il, en imitant grossi rement son a n . Celui-ci plaqua sa large main sur le visage amus de son cadet et le poussa en grima ant. Le jeune gar on bascula avec la chaise et se retrouva vite les fesses au sol. Les autres b cherons clat rent de rire en voyant le jeune homme se relever en boudant comme un gamin. En les observant, Dean se revoyait, son fr re et lui, toujours en train de se chamailler pour un rien. Il eut un pincement au c ur en repensant cette poque o tout allait, peu pr s bien, o les probl mes n' taient encore pas si d mesur s. La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et laissa appara tre Cybill et sa s ur, Kate qui transportaient les caisses de bi res. En bon gentleman, Billy se rua sur sa bien aim et l'aida sous les sifflements des autres hommes qui ne perdaient pas un instant pour le charrier. Quand Jimmy voulut en faire autant avec Kate, celle-ci refusa gentiment mais tout le monde savait qu'elle ne portait pas les ouvriers de son p re en estime. D'ailleurs, la venue de Dean au sein du groupe avait soulev pas mal de probl mes surtout quand le jeune chasseur s' tait mainte et mainte fois battu avec Billy pour se d fendre. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour obtenir le respect de tous ces hommes. Mais Kate lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle se m fiait plus de lui que des autres. Aussi, telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la jeune femme s'asseoir en face de lui. - Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait? s'enquit-elle, en le fusillant de son regard noisette. - A qui? - Mon p re veut faire de toi son bras droit! lan a la jeune femme, je vois tr s bien o tu veux en venir mais je ne te laisserai pas faire! Dean poussa un soupir contrari et se pencha vers elle pour tre certaine qu'elle entende bien. - Si c'est de son fric que tu parles, tu te trompes de gus! Va casser les pieds quelqu'un d'autre pour changer! Kate pin a les l vres comme si elle se retenait de lui arracher les yeux. - Tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon fr re, beau parleur, roublard dans l' me! l cha-t-elle, en baissant le ton pour que personne n' coute ce qu'elle disait, c'est peut- tre pour cette raison que mon p re te fait confiance! Tu lui rappelles son cher fil drogu et paum tellement id al qu'il a fini mort dans un caniveau! Elle avait parl sur un ton amer qui cachait beaucoup plus que de la col re. Le jeune chasseur la scruta quelques secondes, cherchant comprendre cette jeune veuve endurcie. Celle-ci s' tait aper ue qu'elle avait trop parl et d fia les prunelles vertes de son interlocuteur. - S curise-toi, ma belle! laissa entendre le jeune chasseur, avec un sourire en coin, et essaies de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de ton joli nez! Il replongea les yeux dans son journal, essayant de garder une attitude sereine quand il fut attir par un article en bas de page. Le titre lui donna de frissons. " Deux agents du FBI ont trouv la mort dans l'explosion d'une vieille usine Greeley". En lisant l'article, il reconnut les noms que Bobby et Sam utilisaient r guli rement. Son c ur commen ait s'emballer et sa t te le tourna subitement. Il relut plusieurs fois l'article pour tre certain de ne s' tre pas tromp mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Sous le regard tonn de sa voisine de table, il se leva d'un bond et quitta l'auberge grandes enjamb es. Arriv devant la porte de ce petit appartement qu'il occupait depuis trois mois, d j , il sortit son portable et composa le num ro de Bobby.  
Le vieux chasseur tentait de convaincre Sam que continuer chercher son fr re n' tait pas la solution. - Castiel finira par nous le dire, remarqua-t-il, calmement, il nous faut juste attendre!  
- Combien de temps? s' nerva le cadet, a peut durer encore des mois! Bobby allait r pliquer quand la sonnerie de son portable r sonna dans sa poche. Il d crocha aussit t et son visage p lit en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur. - Dean!  
Sam bondit sur ses jambes, reprenant enfin espoir. Il restait attentif la moindre r action de son vieil ami. - Bon sang, Dean! O es-tu? L'a n s'appuya sur la rambarde des escaliers qui menaient son appartement. - Je...j'ai lu cet article dans le journal sur l'incendie Greeley, dit-il, enfin, est-ce-que vous y tiez? - Oui! - Et Sammy? Il va bien? - Si tu veux savoir si ton fr re n'a rien, non, Dean! Mais il ne va pas bien! Ecoute, mon gar on, hier soir, on a eu beaucoup de chance! J'aimerai comprendre! Dean encaissa les reproches sans protester en esquissant une grimace. - Je ne peux pas...ne lui dit pas que j'ai appel ! - Trop tard, Dean! Il est c t de moi! De rage, Bobby tendit l'appareil au cadet qui sentait d j ses jambes lui faire d faut. - Dean! Au son de cette voix, l'a n ferma les yeux en se mordant la l vre pour refouler les larmes qui mena aient de jaillir. Il lui fallut un court moment pour reprendre le contr le de ses motions. - Sammy! - Oh, mec! Je suis contente d'entendre ta voix, avoua le cadet, soupirant de joie. - Ouais! Moi aussi! Il y eu un court silence durant lequel, aucun des deux ne savait par quoi commencer puis le plus jeune d clara d'une voix suppliante. - Reviens, Dean!...Je sais que tu te souviens de ton s jour en enfer. - Comment? s' tonna l'a n , avant de comprendre de lui-m me, Castiel!  
- Oui!...Dean, quelque soit le probl me, on peut le r soudre, laisse moi t'aider! On a toujours t plus fort ensemble! Il avait parl en tentant d'y mettre une pointe d'humour mais l'a n n'avait pas le c ur sourire. - Pas cette fois, Sammy! Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi! Tu dois...il ne faut plus qu'on soit en contact!  
Ces derni res paroles glac rent le sang du cadet qui d s'asseoir pour accuser le coup. - Dean! Non! Ne fais pas a! S'il te pla t! Je suis certain qu'on peut t'aider!...J'ai besoin de toi! L'a n ferma les yeux mais les premi res larmes faisaient d j leurs apparitions. - Je suis d sol ! finit-il par dire, d'une voix tremblante d' motion avant de raccrocher. - Dean! L'appel du plus jeune fut sans r ponse. Quand il r alisa que son fr re venait de couper court la conversation, il demeura inerte m me si les larmes d valaient silencieusement ses joues. Impuissant devant tout se qui se passait sans qu'il puisse y rem dier, Bobby attrapa le portable. - Finalement, tu as raison! avoua-t-il, on va le retrouver et le plus vite sera le mieux! Je vais tenter de savoir si je peux rep rer son appel.

Dean regardait b tement son portable comme s'il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il faisait nuit noire et d'un pas lent et las, il grimpa les escaliers et p n tra dans cette endroit qui constituait son foyer depuis quelques mois. Quand il se retourna pour fermer la porte, il se heurta Kate qui for a le passage pour entrer. - Je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose! lan a-t-elle, furieuse. - Ce n'est pas le moment, Kate! - Tu as un complice, en plus! s' nerva la jeune femme, qui est ce Sammy? Dean secoua la t te devant le quiproquo de la situation tout en essayant de garder son sang froid. - Tu te trompes! - Ah oui! Alors pourquoi tu appelles ce Sammy apr s avoir lu qu'une usine a t enti rement ravag e par les flammes, tuant deux agents du FBI au passage? Et a veut dire quoi " ce serait trop dangereux pour toi" ? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici? Dean leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exasp ration. - Sammy est mon petit fr re et crois-moi, tout a n'a rien voir, ni de pr s, ni de loin, avec ton p re! La jeune femme posa les mains sur les hanches et le fusilla d'un regard furieux. - Et je suis cens e te croire!...Bravo! Toute la famille, gibier de potence! Et je suppose que tu es la fiert de...  
- Arr te a! coupa s chement le jeune chasseur, en crispant la m choire, traite moi de ce que bon te semble, a m'est gal mais je t'interdis de parler de mon fr re comme d'un malfrat! Tu ne connais rien de ma famille! Puis d'un geste violent, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. - Fiche les camps! Kate se raidit devant le ton dur de son interlocuteur, allant jusqu' reculer d'un pas. Devant cette attitude, Dean esquissa un rire forc . - C'est navrant comme certaines personnes peuvent tre stupides! lan a-t-il, c ur . - Je prot ge les gens que j'aime! Toi, apparemment tu les fuis! Il re ut ces paroles comme un coup de poignard. Sa col re retomba aussi vite qu'elle tait apparue, faisant place une immense tristesse. La jeune femme le d visagea comme si elle le voyait pour la premi re fois. Elle ne paraissait pas se r jouir d'avoir touch un point sensible et avant que l'atmosph re ne devienne encore plus pesante, Dean se poussa pour la laisser sortir. Kate ne rajouta aucun mot et fit mine de sortir quand elle se heurta un homme. - Pas si vite! fit celui-ci, un sourire machiav lique sur les l vres. La jeune femme recula devant cet inconnu dont le regard venait de virer au noir. Toujours anim par son instinct de chasseur, Dean lui d cocha plusieurs coups de poing. L'homme faillit perdre l' quilibre mais finit par reprendre le dessus et d'un simple geste de la main, envoya le jeune chasseur s' craser contre le mur d'en face.  
Effray e par ce dont elle tait t moin, Kate courut vers la porte mais celle-ci se referma toute seule en claquant bruyamment. La jeune femme se vit d coller du sol, rasant le mur comme une simple feuille de papier pouss e par un vent violent. - Ce serait dommage de partir alors que la f te commence seulement! ricana le d mon, les yeux toujours aussi noirs que le charbon. Kate ne pouvait plus le regarder en face, terrifi e par ce visage. De son c t , Dean se redressa lentement et se jeta sur lui. Coup de poing, coup de pied, tout tait d'une violence incroyable qui faisait chavirer le d mon chaque impact. Le jeune chasseur savait pertinemment qu'il ne battrait pas un d mon de cette fa on mais toute cette rage accumul e au cours des derniers mois se d versait dans chacun de ces gestes. Quand il vit que son adversaire tait un peu tourdi, il courut vers sa commode et en sorti une bouteille d'eau b nite qu'il balan a sans m nagement sur le d mon. Celui-ci hurla au contact de l'eau qui laissait des traces bouillonnantes sur son corps. Toujours aussi rapidement, Dean cherchait quelque chose dans son sac quand il fut projet contre le mur. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le d mon se posta devant lui et posa un pied sur son torse en appuyant fortement. - Tu croyais me battre si facilement, Dean Winchester! lan a le d mon, en se relevant, pauvre idiot que tu es! - Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t' touffe apparemment! l cha le jeune chasseur, en esquissant un sourire forc . Le d mon s'approcha de lui, le regard mena ant. - Nous avons un compte r gler! - Laisse-moi deviner! J'ai d envoyer un de tes potes faire un s jour forc en enfer! - Sheldon, Iowa, 2002! Ca te rappelle quelque chose! Allong sur le sol, Dean ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. - Tu passes bien tard pour r gler tes comptes, railla le jeune chasseur, d'une voix touff e par le poids du pied sur sa poitrine, prend un ticket, ducon, tu n'es pas le seul dans la file d'attente! - Tu es seul, Dean! Seul et tellement vuln rable, n'est-ce-pas? - Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensai, vous tes tous des l ches! - Disons que j'ai entendu parler de ce que peux faire ton fr re maintenant et comme il n'est pas avec toi, je vais pouvoir me venger en te torturant avec plaisir! Il avait parl en appuyant encore plus le pied sur le torse de son adversaire. Dean grim rement. - Ok, pourriture, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais mais elle...elle n'a rien voir avec a. Alors, laisse-la partir! C'est entre toi et moi! - Pourquoi? Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je vais m'offrir un peu de divertissement et cette petite est tr s jolie! Tu as toujours eu tr s bon go t avec les femmes, n'est-ce-pas? Kate commen ait s'affoler mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. La peur ass chait sa gorge et son corps tremblait comme une feuille. - Tu as tu celle que j'aimai depuis des si cles et je vais te le faire payer, continua le d mon, mort ou vif, tu seras toujours un pion dans le plan d'Azazel! - C'est ce que tu crois! - Tu ne pourras pas viter la destin e de ton fr re, pauvre idiot! Le d mon tendit la main sans toucher son adversaire et la referma comme s'il serrait son cou. Dean sentit comme un tau s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Le pied le maintenait durement au sol et l'air commen ait s rieusement lui manquer. Durant sa chute, la commode s' tait renvers e et toutes ses affaires taient tremp es dans l'eau b nite. Dans un dernier geste d sesp r , il tendit la main et t tonna pour tenter d'attraper son chapelet. Quand il sentit le collier dans sa main, il d rassembler toutes ses forces pour envoyer un grand coup de pied sur son adversaire qui perdit l' quilibre. Puis il se releva tr s vite et rua son ennemi de coup de poing bien plac pour ensuite mettre le chapelet tremp d'eau b nite autour de son cou. Le d mon se tordait de douleur tandis que le jeune chasseur ouvrait son livre pour r citer la formule d'exorcisme. Le regardant faire sans rien comprendre, Kate vit une fum e noire s' chapper du corps de l'homme pour ensuite dispara tre dans les fissures du plancher. Ce ne fut qu' ce moment pr cis qu'elle retomba sur le sol, enfin lib r e. Dean prit quelques secondes pour souffler puis se pencha sur l'inconnu pour v rifier s il tait encore en vie. - Il respire encore! d clara-t-il, en se tournant vers la jeune femme, vas chercher la voiture! Encore sous le choc, Kate regardait Dean et l'inconnu, tour tour. - Mais...c' tait quoi? Et qui es-tu? Le jeune chasseur se leva en grima ant. - Ecoute! je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir mais vas chercher la voiture! lan a-t-il, si on ne se d p che pas, il va mourir. - Il a essay de nous tuer et tu veux encore lui sauver la peau! - Ce n'est pas lui! Voyant que la jeune femme tait d pass e par les v nements, il se posta devant elle et la secoua l g rement. - La voiture! insista-t-il, vite! Reprenant ses esprits, Kate s'ex cuta aussit t.

Sam s'agitait sur son si ge. Il avait le num ro de son fr re sous le nez et la tentation de le composer le d mangeait norm ment. Mais Bobby avait raison. Il fallait attendre avant de le recontacter. Au son de sa voix, il avait, tout de suite, su que Dean n'allait pas bien. Ce l ger tremblement ne lui tait pas inconnu et m me si son a n voulait cacher son mal tre, c' tait peine perdue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dean retrouve sa m moire au moment de cette dispute? Le sort s'acharnait contre eux, pensa-t-il, en soupirant. Enfin, Bobby entra dans la pi ce, le sortant de ses pens es. - J'ai trouv ! Il est Ridgecrest, en Californie, d clara le vieux chasseur, satisfait de ses recherches. - La Californie! r p ta Sam, surpris, a fait plusieurs jours de route, en esp rant qu'il ne change pas de place. - Avec Dean, il faut s'attendre tout! Le cadet se renfrogna dans sa chaise en fron ant les sourcils. - Quoi? - Je devrais le conna tre mieux que a pourtant, avoua-t-il, en soupirant, je devrais anticiper ses r actions comme lui le fait avec moi mais je dois avouer que de c , il me surpasse! - Allons, ne sois pas si dure avec toi! laissa entendre Bobby, tu es la seule personne qui soit capable de le r sonner. Et Dieu sait que ton fr re peut tre t tu par moment! Et je ne te parle pas de son mauvais caract re! - Ca, tu l'as dit! J'ai toujours eu peur de ses r actions, il est capable d'exploser la minute comme de ne rien dire et partir. Mais il revenait toujours calme et pos et on en discutait en t te t te. En fait...d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours t patient, malgr tout, avec moi, surtout quand je boudai pour ne pas aller la chasse. Papa fulminait dans son coin et Dean...bah Dean, lui, il arrivait me convaincre que ce qu'on faisait tait utile! Une foul e de souvenirs revint en sa m moire, lui arrachant un sourire. - Tu sais! Tu tais toujours fourr derri re lui, remarqua Bobby, en prenant place en face du cadet, je me rappelle qu'un jour, tu devais avoir dix ans, il a essay de te montrer comment monter un fusil et toi, tu le d vorais des yeux comme subjugu . Tu buvais ses paroles comme si tout ce qu'il disait tait parole d' vangile! Le regard plong dans le vide, Sam se revoyait cette poque o tout tait tellement plus simple. Leur p re n' tait pratiquement jamais l ou si peu. Il n'y avait que Dean et lui. En grandissant, m me si la chasse n' tait pas ce qu'il aimait faire, il pr f rait, de loin, partir chasser avec son a n . John tait trop strict, trop carr dans ses ordres tandis que Dean tait beaucoup plus indulgent face ses multiples erreurs. Il le rectifiait, m me si, quelque fois, il le charriait. Sam savait qu'il n'y avait rien de m chant dans ce comportement. - Il me manque, finit-il par dire, en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de caf , ses blagues stupides me manquent aussi! - Ah, mon gar on, Dean nous manque tous les deux! avoua le vieux chasseur, je me suis promis de lui botter les fesses mais je serai tellement content de le revoir que a pourra attendre! Sam leva un regard humide vers lui mais ne put s'emp cher d' clater de rire. - On fait peine voir, tous les deux! lan a-t-il entre deux rires. - Tu l'as dit, mon gar on, d clara Bobby, en se levant, allez, il est temps d'aller retrouver ce trou du cul!

Les m decins avaient pris l'inconnu en charge. Kate leurs avaient seulement dit qu'elle l'avait trouv gisant sur un trottoir. Si elle leur avait avou la v rit , la camisole de force l'aurait certainement attendu au coin d'un couloir. Sur le chemin du retour, apr s que Dean lui ait parl de toutes ces cr atures mal fiques qui vivaient dans l'ombre, elle s' tait mur e dans un silence m l de peur. Elle n' tait, pourtant, pas du genre s'effrayer facilement mais elle avait bien vu un homme se battre mains nues contre un d mon. La voiture venait d'entrer dans la ville de Libby quand elle se tourna enfin vers lui. - Comment devient-on chasseur? Je veux dire...il faut tre compl tement malade pour faire ce genre de m tier! lan a-t-elle, sur un air tr s s rieux. Dean leva un sourcil en la regardant en coin. - Merci! - Non, je ne voulais pas dire que tu tais...  
- Ne t'inqui te pas, j'ai l'habitude, coupa l'a n , c'est pour cette raison qu'il est pr f rable que tu n'en parles pas. De toute fa on, personne ne croira un truc pareil! - Tu n'as pas r pondu ma question. Dean gara la voiture devant son appartement et stoppa le moteur avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. - Quelle importance! Demain, je ne serai plus l , alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour ta famille, d clara-t-il, et puis, tu as raison de la prot ger comme tu le fais, il n'y a rien de plus pr cieux. Kate le d visagea un court instant. - Me serais-je tromp e sur ton compte, Dean Winchester, c'est bien a? - C'est bien a! - Tu me donnes un conseil que tu ne suis pas toi-m me, pourquoi? - Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas? La jeune femme fron a les sourcils comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ces paroles. - Tu es un type bien trange, Dean! Mais je suis certaine que tu n'es pas un danger pour ma famille alors si tu veux rester, j'en serai ravie. Le jeune chasseur ne put r primer un sourire. Quelques heures auparavant, elle aurait saut e de joie l'id e de le voir quitter la ville et maintenant, elle lui demandait de rester. - C'est une proposition tr s all chante mais...je dois partir, j'aurai d le faire depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il, en faisant mine de sortir du v hicule. - Et s'il revenait! s'enquit-elle, en jetant des regards furtifs aux alentours. - L o il se trouve, il aura beaucoup de mal en sortir, crois-moi! lan a-t-il, bien plac pour savoir de quoi il parlait. - Alors, c'est comme a que a se passe! Tu aides les gens en les d barrassant de ces choses et tu t'en vas, remarqua Kate, qu attends-tu en retour? - Pas de paye, pas de remerciement ou si peu!  
Puis il la d visagea un court instant avant de reprendre. - Tu m'aurais pos cette question, il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais certainement r pondu un truc d bile la Mulder mais, l , je dois t'avouer que je ne sais plus ce que j attends des gens. Il posa la main sur la porti re et fit mine de l'ouvrir quand Kate lui attrapa le bras. - J'aimerai que tu restes encore! avoua-t-elle, que tu me parles de ces choses pour tre pr te au cas o ...enfin, tu sais bien! Dean ne put r primer un sourire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce petit bout de femme se battre contre les d mons. - Ne ris pas, c'est s rieux! insista la jeune femme, en carquillant ses grands yeux noisettes. - Ok! - Merci! - Oh mais ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours apr s quoi je devrais partir! - Non, je disais merci pour m'avoir sauv la vie, ce soir! Et pour joindre le geste la parole, elle se rapprocha pour lui d poser un baiser. Un seul, s' tait-elle dite, juste pour lui montr qu'elle lui tait tr s reconnaissante mais elle n'arrivait plus se d coller de ses l vres. Comme envo t e, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le jeune homme r pondait ardemment son baiser. Elle tait presque couch e sur lui et n'avait qu' simplement enjamber le si ge conducteur. Cette pens e la fit frissonner. Ce n' tait pas son genre. Embrasser un homme qu'elle connaissait peine, dans une voiture, au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant, elle fr missait au contact de cette main qui effleurait son dos, ses reins. Dean fut le premier refaire surface. Il s' carta d'elle en la saisissant par les paules et sans un mot mais avec un sourire qui en disait long, il descendit du v hicule.

Comme pr vu, Dean reprit son travail en essayant de ne pas trop penser son fr re. Le fait que Kate tait au courant de sa v ritable identit lui procurait beaucoup de bien. Il avait au moins quelqu'un qui pouvait le voir tel qu'il tait vraiment. Alors qu'il coupait un norme tronc d'arbre, il sentit un vertige venir. Par prudence, il stoppa la tron onneuse et se frotta machinalement les yeux. - Ca va, mec? demanda Ted, le chef des b cherons. Dean ne l'entendit pas. Ses oreilles commen aient bourdonner violemment, la marque sur son paule le br la soudainement. Tout autour de lui chavirait comme si la terre tremblait sous ses pieds. Puis, elle survint, cette douleur atroce qu'il avait d j ressentie en enfer. Il crut que son corps s'enflammait de l'int rieur. Alors que ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il se laissa tomber sur le sol terreux, envahi par des spasmes de douleurs plus violents de minutes en minutes. - H , mec! Tu t'es bless ? - Non, je ne crois pas, remarqua Billy, va vite chercher le patron, il est sur l'autre chantier! Dean enfon ait les doigts dans la terre, serrait les dents pour s'emp cher d'hurler et du sang coulait de son nez. Quand James arriva sur le chantier, il d couvrit le spectacle avec horreur. - Mais que c'est-il pass ? s' tonna-t-il, en essayant de maintenir le jeune chasseur, en proie des tremblements presque convulsifs. - Rien, patron! Il ne semblait d j pas en forme ce matin! Dean tenta de se relever mais une douleur insupportable s' tait log e dans son estomac. Il d se pencher en avant pour vomir une norme quantit de sang pour ensuite perdre connaissance.  
Sam roulait vive allures. Le fait d'emprunter des petits chemins afin d' viter la police les retardait beaucoup mais ils taient d j arriv s la fronti re californienne. Pourtant, le cadet ressentait soudainement mal l'aise. quelque chose le g nait mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il stoppa l'Impala sur le bord de la route et attendit la voiture de Bobby qui ne tarda pas l'imiter. - Que se passe-t-il? s'enquit celui-ci, surpris. - On devrait l'appeler, Bobby! J'ai comme l'impression qu'on se trompe! - Comment a? - Je ne sais pas...j'ignore ce qui me fait penser a mais j'ai cette dr le d'impression! Le vieux chasseur se gratta grossi rement la barbe et faisant mine de r fl chir. - On est presqu'arriver, gamin! Ce serait plus judicieux d'aller voir! Ne sachant pas quoi d cider, Sam sentit comme un vent doux et l ger s'engouffrer dans sa chemise. - Sam a raison, intervint une voix qu'il commen ait conna tre, vous n' tes pas sur le bon chemin. Castiel se tenait derri re eux. - J'en a assez de vos nigmes bidons, s' nerva le cadet, o est Dean? Il avait pos sa question sur un ton tranchant. L'ange baissa les yeux comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir intervenu tout de suite. - Il est mourant! dit-il, sous le regard ahuri du jeune chasseur. - Quoi! Mais...vous nous aviez dit que...  
- je sais, coupa Castiel, apparemment, les d mons se sont arrang s pour que vous restiez ensemble! J'ignore pourquoi! Seul, Dean a la r ponse! En proie une col re indescriptible, le cadet serra la m choire comme s'il cherchait se retenir du pire. - O est-il? r p ta-t-il, en serrant les dents. - Libby, Montana!  
Le m decin ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers James qui attendait l'ext rieur en compagnie de sa fille a n e. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il auscultait le jeune homme. - J'avoue que je suis d pass , avoua le docteur, en se frottant le menton, ce jeune homme m'a l'air en bonne sant ! - Allons, Elliot, je l'ai vu, moi-m me, cracher son sang par litre! remarqua James, surpris. - C'est ce qui est incroyable! Enfin, je veux dire, nous avons un solide gaillard qui n'a aucune maladie, aucune anomalie dans le sang et tous ces organes vitaux l chent, les uns apr s les autres! - Ce qui veut dire! questionna James, en fron ant les sourcils. - Il est en train de mourir, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je serai incapable de te le dire! Pourtant, ce gar on n'a rien! James se tourna vers sa fille qui semblait quelque peu troubl e par la nouvelle puis refit face son ami, le m decin. - Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire? - Et bien, je l'ai mis sous morphine parce qu' l' vidence, il souffre mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Comment veux-tu que je soigne une maladie invisible? Par contre, je compte bien faire d'autres examens, je suis s rement pass c t de quelque chose! James semblait soucieux et d'un geste las, il sortit son portefeuille. - Ecoute, je prends tout en charge et j'aimerai que tu me pr viennes la minute o il se r veillera! laissa-t-il entendre, fais de ton mieux pour le sortir de ce...enfin, quoiqu'il puisse avoir! - Ton bon c ur te perdra, James, remarqua le m decin, avec un l ger sourire. - J'affectionne tout particuli rement ce gar on! avoua James, peut- tre parce qu'il me rappelle un peu...mon Paul.

Dean eut beaucoup de mal ouvrir les yeux. L'odeur de l' ther effleura ses narines assez fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans un h pital. Une ombre se dessina au dessus de lui. - Sammy! r ussit-il dire, d'une voix touff e par la douleur. - Il est en chemin! - Castiel! s' tonna l'a n , en se concentrant sur la silhouette en face de lui, il ne doit pas venir! L'ange se tourna vers la fen tre en poussant un soupir. - Tu pensais d j que c' tait lui et maintenant, tu ne veux pas qu'il soit pr s de toi! Je ne te comprends pas, Dean! Le jeune chasseur laissa retomber sa t te sur l'oreiller, bien trop fatigu pour se lever. - Dis lui de faire demi-tour! murmura-t-il, d'une voix tremblante. - Non! C' tait cat gorique et certainement sans appel. Dean avala difficilement sa salive. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et difficile. - Tu as vu ou entendu certaines choses en enfer, continua Castiel, peut- tre le v ritable dessein d'Azazel! L'a n ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser para tre son d sarroi. C' tait trop dur pour lui de supporter ces images qui d filaient dans son esprit alors en parler serait probablement pire. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne d cision ce soir l . Castiel se retourna enfin et se pencha vers lui. - Les d mons ont plusieurs m thodes pour arriver leur fin! d clara-t-il, toujours tr s calmement, il est possible que tu rentres dans leur jeu sans t'en rendre compte! Tu veux prot ger ton fr re mais quelques parts, tu l'entra nes dans sa d ch ance! - C'est faux! maugr a l'a n , j'ai pass ma vie le prot ger...je me suis efforc lui inculquer de bonnes valeurs...tel que mon p re me les a apprises! Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, en grima ant de douleur. Il avait encore plus de mal respirer et d serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Castiel avait un regard compatissant envers lui mais il devait tre clair et se pencha plus pr s du jeune chasseur. - Quand Sam arrivera, il te faudra tout lui dire sinon, je devrai prendre les renseignements la source. Au moment o il allait r pliquer, Castiel n' tait plus l . Ses derni res paroles r sonn rent comme un cho dans son esprit. Il jeta un rapide coup d' il autour de lui et entreprit d'enlever sa perfusion et les lectrodes pos s sur sa poitrine. Malgr une d sagr able envie de vomir, un corps qui mena ait de le l chait d'un moment l'autre, il r ussi s'asseoir. Il entendit le bruit aigu de l' lectrocardiogramme se mettre en marche, ce qui alerta le m decin l'ext rieur. Celui-ci entra en trombe dans la chambre, suivi de James et Kate. - Que faites-vous, Monsieur Witheker? s'enquit le docteur en le repoussant gentiment dans son lit. - Je dois partir, lan a le jeune chasseur, il faut que...  
Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, la respiration coup e par une autre douleur survenue de nulle part. Les doigts crisp s sur les draps, il serrait les dents, seul moyen pour lui de ne pas hurler. Ses oreilles et son nez se remirent saigner. Tandis que James faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir, le m decin pr para une seringue de s datif qu'il administra au jeune patient. Quelques secondes suffirent au produit pour agir et Dean sombra dans un sommeil artificiel. Adoss e au chambranle de la porte, Kate avait assist la sc ne avec effroi. Elle connaissait la v ritable identit de Dean, savait pertinemment que cette maladie n' tait pas si trange qu'elle en avait l'air. Mais si elle en parlait son p re ou au docteur, ils la prendraient certainement pour une folle.

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, la chambre semblait dans la p nombre. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s' tait coul depuis la visite de Castiel. En grima ant, il r ussit se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit. Toutes les douleurs de la veille semblaient avoir disparues. Il enfila ses v tements avec une lenteur qui l'exasp ra au plus au point mais son corps paraissait encore endormi. Le tout, pour lui, tait de sortir de l'h pital sans se faire remarquer par les infirmi res de garde. Il traversa le long couloir et utilisa une sortie de service. Pas habitu se promener sans arme sur lui, il se sentait la proie de tout d mon. Une chance pour lui que cette ville n' tait pas si grande et apr s avoir d ambul dans les petites rues d sertes, il atteint enfin son appartement. Il rassembla ses affaires qu'il enfourna grossi rement dans un sac et entreprit de prendre une bonne douche. Pourtant, quand il sortit de la salle de bain, apr s avoir enfil son jean, il remarqua que sa marque sur l' paule reprenait sa forme normale. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu prendre des proportions importantes sur la majeure partie de son torse, la veille. Il allait enfiler son T-shirt quand on frappa la porte. M fiant comme toujours, il attrapa une arme et la planqua derri re son dos avant d'aller ouvrir. Kate entra en trombe dans l'appartement, visiblement furieuse. - Pourquoi tu as quitt l'h pital? s'enquit-elle, tu es devenu fou! Elle aper ut le sac sur le lit et se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un regard m l de col re et de reproche. - Tu comptais partir comme un voleur! lan a-t-elle, sur un ton amer, vous tes bien tous les m mes! - Kate, coute! - Tu as pens mon p re! reprit la jeune femme, en proie une col re soudaine, il voulait faire de toi, son bras droit et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu lui rappelles mon fr re! Dean leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exasp r . - Je ne veux pas me montrer ingrat mais j'ai bien pr cis ton p re que je ne resterai pas, je ne peux pas me le permettre! - Qu'est-ce-que a peut bien te faire toi ce que je pense les gens, n'est-ce-pas? Il se trouve que je n'ai jamais vu mon p re aussi heureux depuis...depuis la mort de mon fr re! Combien de fois i en lui donnant l'argent avec lequel il se droguait en esp rant qu'il en fasse bon usage jusqu'au jour o il lui a dit non! On a retrouv Paul, mort, dans une ruelle New-York. Depuis ce jour, mon p re se sent oblig de donner une chance des hommes comme Billy pour se racheter. Des hommes comme toi qui ne font que passer sans se soucier de ce que peut provoquer leur d part! - Je suis d sol pour ton fr re, avoua le jeune chasseur, mais... - Surtout ne t'excuses pas! coupa Kate, et ne me dis pas que tu comprends parce que, m me, si tu passes ton temps tuer ces horreurs, sauver des vies, il n'en reste pas moins que tu ne comprendras jamais ce que c'est que de perdre un tre cher! Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de r pliquer qu'elle fit demi-tour vers la porte. - J'avais quatre ans quand ma m re est morte, br l e vive, pendue au plafond de la chambre de mon petit fr re, d clara Dean, alors que la jeune femme avait la main sur la poign e, elle a t tu e par un fumier de d mon! A partir de l , ma vie n'a plus t la m me. Adieu les petits c lins du soir, les petites histoires qu'on nous lit avant d'aller dormir! Je devais avoir sept ans quand mon p re m'a appris tirer, dix quand j'ai t ma premi re chasse et probablement pas plus quand j'ai tu mon premier d mon! Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, apr s une dure confrontation avec le salopard qui a tu ma m re, j' tais sur le point de mourir. Mon p re a fait un pacte avec ce pourri! Son me contre ma vie! Il avait parl sur un ton amer en fusillant son interlocutrice de son regard vert. - Alors, ne viens pas ma balancer la figure que je ne comprends pas la douleur...de ce manque, de ce vide qui se creuse...l !  
Il frappa doucement l'emplacement de son c ur tout en continuant la fusill d'un regard lourd de reproche. Mal l'aise devant un tel aveu, sachant que ce n' tait qu'une partie de sa douloureuse vie, Kate fit mine de revenir vers lui. - Epargne-moi ta piti ! lan a-t-il, en se retournant, tu ferais mieux de partir! Il continua fourrer ses affaires dans le sac. Quand il entendu la porte claquer derri re lui, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre le contr le de ses motions. Sam longeait le couloir de l'h pital en guettant le num ro des chambres. Il avait conduit jours et nuits depuis la Californie et Dean aurait certainement hurl en entendant les pneus de son b b crisser sur la route. Ses traits accusaient la fatigue mais ce qui le rendait nerveux tait l' tat dans lequel il allait retrouver son a n . Son sang se figea dans ses veines quand il vit que la chambre tait vide. Le pire lui vint l'esprit. Il attrapa une infirmi re par le bras en lui demandant o se trouvait le patient de cette chambre. - Il est parti t ce matin, r pondit celle-ci, en haussant les paules. Elle reprit ses activit s sans se soucier de l'impact de cette phrase sur le jeune chasseur. Sam s'adossa contre le mur, sentant les battements de son c ur lui marteler la poitrine. Il sursauta quand Bobby se posta devant lui. - Personne ne l'a vu sortir! Le m decin est formel! Il y a deux jours, Dean tait dans un tat presque comateux, ses organes le l chaient un un et ce matin, il a pris la poudre d'escampette! - Oh, Bobby! j'ai cru que...  
Il chappa un soupir de soulagement. - Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis! s'enquit Sam, inquiet. - Je ne pense pas, Castiel a dit que les d mons s' taient arrang s pour que vous restiez ensemble, remarqua Bobby, je suppose que ton fr re tait gravement malade parce qu'on s' tait loign de lui. - C'est insens ! - Je sais que c'est possible, d clara le vieux chasseur, en se grattant la barbe, je me suis renseign et les frais m dicaux ont t pay s par un certain James Mac farty! Dean aurait travaill comme b cheron pour cet entrepreneur. - Quoi! Et...tu as une adresse! - Il parait que ces b cherons se retrouvent tous dans un bar, le seul de la ville, d clara le vieux chasseur, peut- tre que quelqu'un saura nous dire o le trouver!

Quelques minutes plus-tard, Sam et Bobby entraient dans une taverne. Tous les visages se tourn rent vers eux et il tait inutile d' tre fin psychologue pour savoir que ces gens n'aimaient pas les inconnus. Pourtant, les deux hommes s'install rent et attendirent qu'une des deux femmes au comptoir viennent prendre leur commande. L'une d'elle se d pla a jusqu' leur table, affichant un sourire de rigueur. - Je vous sers quoi, messieurs! - Deux bi res et...  
Sam fouilla dans sa poche et retira une photo de son porte feuille. - Connaissez-vous cet homme? demanda-t-il, en montrant le clich . Kate demeura interdite quelque secondes puis se reprit, feignant la surprise. - Non, jamais vu! - Vous en tes certaine, insista Sam, nous savons qu'il a travaill ici pour un certain Mac Farty. Ramassant le reste des consommations des autres clients, Cybill passa devant leur table et aper ut la photo. - Tiens! Ca lui arrive de sourire! lan a-t-elle, sous le regard furieux de sa s ur. Mal l'aise, Kate ne savait plus quoi faire et fit mine de repartir au bar. Sam la rattrapa par le bras. - S'il vous pla t! Si vous savez o il se trouve, d tes le nous! Billy, dans le fond du bar, remarqua la sc ne et se leva aussit t, croyant la fille de son patron ennuy e par des trangers. - H , mec! Laisse-la tranquille! Bobby leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. D cid ment, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait. - On n est pas l pour causer des ennuis! lan a-t-il, on chercher Dean Witheker! Les b cherons se lanc rent des regards entendus et se lev rent tous vers les deux hommes. - Et tu lui veux quoi, la flicaille! - Non, nous ne sommes pas de mal police! avoua Sam, Dean est mon fr re et nous...  
Il se stoppa aussit t en voyant l'homme en face de lui clater de rire. - Son fr re! r p ta Billy, elle est bonne celle-l ! Dean n'a pas de famille! En tout cas, il n'en a jamais parl . Si des mots taient capables de lui faire du mal, c' tait bien ceux l . Mais, en plus de cette boule qui commen ait se former au creux de son estomac, ce fut la col re qui prima sur tout le reste. Il se leva d'un air mena ant, fusillant le b cheron d'un regard noir. - O est-il? demanda-t-il, la m choire crisp e. Voyant que son jeune ami tait bout et sur le point d'exploser, Bobby lui proposa de partir mais Sam lan a un non cat gorique. Billy esquissait un sourire ravi l'id e de se battre et invita ses amis du regard. De son c t , voyant que la situatio rait, Kate courut jusqu' la pi ce du fond et attrapa le t l phone. Elle composa le num ro de Dean.

Finissant de ranger ses affaires, Dean entendit son portable sonner. Il vit le nom de la jeune femme sur le cadran et h sita quelques secondes avant de d crocher. - Quoi! - Il faut que tu viennes au bar! d cr ta Kate, d'une voix inqui te, ton fr re est l ! Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'a n demeura interdit. - Si tu ne viens pas maintenant, a va mal se passer avec Billy et les autres, continua Kate, sur un ton qui se voulait s v re. Il n'en fallut pas plus l'a n pour r agir. Son instinct du grand fr re protecteur avait pris le dessus. Il balan a le sac en arri re et sortit de son appartement en courant.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar, Sam s' tait d fendu face Billy et n'avait eu aucun mal le plaquer au sol. Bobby avait r ussi se d barrasser de son jeune adversaire sans soucis. Jimmy se jeta sur le cadet mais fut tr s vite repouss contre le mur. Billy en profita pour se remettre sur pied et fit mine de frapper le jeune chasseur mais celui-ci le stoppa dans son geste en le frappant plusieurs reprises. Quand Dean entra dans le bar, il d couvrit un Sam en furie. Ce n' tait pas le moment de se poser des questions, se dit-il, en, fon ant vers son fr re. - Sammy, arr te! lan a-t-il, en attrapant son cadet par les paules. Mais le jeune chasseur tait bien trop impr gn de col re pour entendre quoique ce soit. Alors, l'a n lui saisit le bras et le for a l cher son adversaire avec une telle rage que Sam faillit en perdre l' quilibre. - Je t'ai dit d'arr ter! Sam d visagea son fr re avec tonnement, entre la joie de l'avoir enfin retrouv et toute la col re accumul e au cours des derniers mois. - Dean! r ussit-il dire, essouffl . - Qu'est-ce-que tu fous l ? s'enquit le plus grand, montrant ainsi son m contentement. Alors, la Sam le fusilla d'un regard lourd de reproches. - Qu'est-ce-que je fous l ! r p ta-t-il, en proie une nouvelle fureur, a fait des mois qu'on te cherche et toi, la seule chose que tu arrives dire, c'est a! Voyant que tous les regards taient fix s sur eux, Dean se sentit soudainement mal l'aise. - Allons dehors! proposa-t-il, d'un ton sec. - Non, Dean! trancha le cadet, on r gle a, ici et maintenant! L'a n crispa la m choire en foudroyant son jeune fr re de son regard le plus furieux, rappelant son cadet qu'il n' tait pas trop bon pour lui de le provoquer dans ces moments l . - On va dehors! s' cria-t-il, en envoyant voler la chaise devant lui, du revers de la main. Sam fon a vers la sortie et quitta le bar en claquant violemment la porte. L'a n se tourna vers Bobby qui semblait d sapprouver ce qui venait de passer en esquissant une grimace, secouant la t te pour bien marquer sa d ception. Pas tr s fier de lui, Dean se contenta de sortir et rejoindre son fr re qui l'attendait pr s de l'Impala. - H , tu ne vas pas avec eux, papy! lan a Billy qui se relevait d filement. - Si tu continues me chauffer, petit con, le papy va te mettre la racl e de ta vie, r torqua le vieux chasseur, en se tournant vers la fen tre, par ailleurs, je pr f re attendre que la tornade soit pass e avant de sortir!

Traversant le parking grandes enjamb es, Dean se retrouva tr s vite face son jeune fr re. - Alors, c'est ici que tu te cachais! grogna celui-ci, ne contenant plus sa col re. - Pourquoi tu es venu? C' tait pourtant simple comprendre! Sam se tourna vers son a n , le regard fumant de rage. - Tu m as plant au beau milieu du Wyoming, sans explications, retorqua-t-il, furieux, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, je me suis senti coupable parce que...parce que...  
- Crois moi, ce n' tait pas l'envie qui m'a manqu , coupa Dean, tu tais encore avec cette salope, bordel! Elle te manipule comme un pantin et toi, pauvre idiot, tu fonces t te baiss e dans son jeu! - Je t'ai d j dis que c' tait pour qu'elle me fiche la paix! lan a le cadet, et j'ai tenu ma parole, je ne la vois plus! - Pour combien de temps? Hein? Tu crois que je suis aveugle! - Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles? - Tu pr tends avoir tout faire pour me sortir des enfers, je veux bien te croire! Mais en quatre mois, tu as plus fait la guerre aux d mons qu'autre chose! Sam n'appr cia pas la remarque et de rage, attrapa son fr re part le col et le poussa violemment contre la voiture, le poing pr s frapper. - Tu n'as pas le droit de dire a! fulmina-t-il, la m choire crisp e. Dean ne fit aucun geste pour se d fendre et alla m me jusqu' carter les bras comme pour se laisser faire. - Et bien, vas-y! Fais-toi plaisir! Tu n'attends que a depuis longtemps! laissa-t-il entendre, sur un ton de d fi. - J'ai tout fait, Dean! s' cria Sam, sans desserrer le poing, j'ai tout essay ! L'a n le d visagea d'un air amer. - Tu ne semblais pas plaindre quand on s'est revu, d clara-t-il, remarque, je te comprends, plus de frangin sur le dos pour te dire ce que tu as faire, plus d'ordre recevoir, libre comme l'air! Et moi, je d barque...  
Une r flexion qui sonna comme une douche froide pour le jeune Winchester. Il l cha son fr re et recula pour mieux le consid rer. - Tu sais que c'est faux! Ne me dis pas que tu y crois vraiment! dit-il, marqu par une lourde d ception. Le silence de son fr re ne fit qu'accro tre son malaise. Toute col re venait de le quitter en un instant, faisant place un sentiment de d sespoir. - Qu'est-ce-que je suis suppos faire? demanda-t-il, compl tement d boussol . Dean se redressa en poussant un soupir contrari . Il semblait souffrir de ce qui se passait entre eux mais ne disait rien pour arranger les choses. - Prend la voiture et fiche le camp! dit-il, sans aucune motion. - Alors, c'est a! lan a le cadet, avec une moue de d go t, tu tires un trait sur ta famille, ta vie, ton pass ! - Penses ce que tu veux, a m'est gal! trancha l'a n , tout ce que je te demande c'est de partir et d'oublier que tu as un fr re. Stup fait, le regard humide, Sam ne savait plus quoi r pondre. Il avait l'impression de parler un mur. - O est ce fr re qui voulait garder notre famille unie? laissa-t-il entendre, d'une voix presqu'inaudible. - Il est mort! d clara Dean sur un ton neutre. Et pour viter le regard ahuri de son cadet, il tourna les talons en direction de son nouveau chez lui. Seulement au coin de la rue, loin de tout regard indiscret, il s'adossa contre le mur et d prendre sur lui pour ne pas pleurer. Il se maudissait plus que tout. - Et tu penses que a arrangera tout de lui mentir! lan a une voix sur sa droite. La respiration coup e par les motions, Dean se redressa d'un trait. - Demande une clochette pour no l! rumina le jeune chasseur. Castiel se planta devant lui, le regard compatissant. - Pas de a avec moi! insista l'a n , mal l'aise, pargne moi ta piti ! Je n'en ai pas besoin! - Je comprends ta douleur, avoua l'ange, mais pourquoi rompre tout pont avec ta seule famille? De quoi as-tu peur? Pour toute r ponse, le jeune homme reprit le chemin de son appartement. - Tu as peur que nous, les anges, nous nous en prenions ton fr re, n'est-ce-pas? Dean s'arr ta au beau milieu de la petite ruelle. Maintenant qu'il avait droit toute l'attention qu'il voulait de sa part, Castiel reprit aussit t. - Te souviens-tu de Casey, la d mone? Elle avait la foi, une croyance qui appartient certains d mons! Elle t'a m me donn une version inexacte de ce qui c' tait pass entre Lucifer et mon p re. - O veux-tu en venir? - Quoique tu ais vu, ce n' tait pas la r alit , expliqua l'ange, je peux, moi-m me, te montrer une autre version de ce qu'ils ont voulu te faire croire pour te prouver que toute fin n'est pas crite. - J'ai trop perdre pour avaler tout ce que tu me dis! trancha le jeune chasseur, en reprenant sa route. - Puisque a concerne ton fr re, il serait plus judicieux de lui dire, remarqua Castiel, parce que le jour o ils mettront leur plan ex cution, il n'aura aucun repaire. Ce n'est pas chez vous qu'on dit qu'un homme averti en vaut deux! Quand Dean se retourna, il tait seul dans la ruelle. La derni re phrase r sonnait encore.

Encore sous le choc des mots prononc s par son fr re, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire. Il demeura, quelques secondes, les bras ballants au milieu du parking, cherchant comprendre comment tout a avait pu arriver. Quand la silhouette de son a n disparue au coin de la rue, il sentit son c ur se serrer, les larmes commen aient jaillir de ses yeux. D'une main tremblante, il prit les cl s de la voiture tout en tournant les talons. Il allait se r fugier dans l'Impala pour y d verser sa peine loisir quand quelqu'un attrapa la porti re. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face son fr re mais ne se faisait aucune illusion. - Tu as autre chose a rajout , lan a-t-il, d'un air las. Dean poussa un soupir. - Je suis d sol , finit-il par dire, en esquissant une grimace propre lui. - Tu es...non mais, c'est une blague, s' cria le cadet, tu viens de me balancer des horreurs la figure et maintenant tu es d sol ! - Ecoute, je suis fatigu , ma t te va exploser et ces quatre mois n'ont pas t facile pour moi aussi!...J'ai pris la d cision que je pensai juste! - Tu parles d'une d cision! Partir, comme a! Abandonner ta famille et tout le reste! hurla Sam, sortir des choses insens es qui font mal parce que ce que tu viens de me dire n' tait pas facile encaiss ! Dean tourna la t te de l'autre c t de la rue, l o Castiel venait de lui parler et poussa un long soupir. - Lucifer va sortir de sa prison, quoiqu'on fasse, il y arrivera! laissa-t-il entendre, mais comme tout d mon, il aura besoin d'un corps! C'est ainsi qu'Azazel a mont son plan machiav lique! Trouver les parents susceptibles de ma tre au monde l'enfant qui lui conviendrait et...apparemment, c'est maman qui a obtenu le jackpot. Un cours silence s'instaura entre eux avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole. - Lucifer a besoin d'un corps plus fort que celui d'un humain, capable d'assimiler ses pouvoirs avec les siens. Comme a, il deviendrait invincible et r gnerait en ma tre sur notre bonne vieille Terre. Mais pour a, il faut un rituel bien pr cis. Sam se contentait d' couter tout en ayant peur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. - S'il te poss de simplement, tu pourrais le combattre et m me le faire sortir de ton corps. J'ai entendu les d mons en parler, ils avaient peur, ces cons, parce que Lucifer ne pourrait pas te tuer comme Lilith a tent de le faire! - C'est quoi le rituel? s'enquit le cadet, tr s inquiet par la r ponse. Dean ferma les yeux comme si des images traversaient son esprit. Puis il prit une profonde aspiration. - Pour d truire ta combativit quand il te poss dera, il doit te briser de l'int rieur. Il te forcera boire le sang de la seule famille qu'il te reste! - Oh, merde, Dean! Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parl avant! - Ce n'est pas tout!...Pour finir, un sbire lira une incantation sp ciale pendant que tu m' carteras la poitrine pour manger mon c ur encore en train de battre. Il se servirait ensuite de ta col re pour tre encore plus puissant en prenant tous tes pouvoirs. Tu serais son esclave jusqu' la fin des temps, Sammy! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tout a m'a fait peur! Ec ur , le cadet eut une s rieuse envie de vomir. Il en avait la grimace mais pr f ra fermer les yeux pour ne pas c der la panique. - Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire? r ussit-il demander, en avalant difficilement sa salive. Dean enfouit les mains dans les poches de son jean et s'adossa contre la voiture c t de son fr re. - J'ai pens que la fuite tait la meilleure solution, avoua-t-il, mais un certain ange assez t tu m'a fait comprendre que rien n' tait cris d'avance! J'esp re sinc rement qu'il a raison! Ils rest rent quelques minutes, c te c te, sans rien dire, r fl chissant toutes possibilit s de contrer ce plan qui pesait au dessus de leur t te depuis si longtemps. Puis, Sam ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Il se laissa tomber sur le si ge de l'Impala et baissa la t te comme s'il tait honteux. De le voir ainsi, Dean en avait le c ur bris . Il s'agenouilla aupr s de lui et plaqua une main protectrice sur son paule. - H , c'est toi qui avais raison! On est plus fort deux! dit-il, sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, je sais que a te fais peur et tu n'es pas le seul, crois-moi! Mais on va s'en sortir! Mais le cadet ne r pondait pas et rester prostr dans son coin comme si toute la mis re du monde s' tait abattue sur lui. - Sammy, coute-moi! - Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Dean! Tu le sais! lan a le plus jeune, en reniflant, je pr f rerai plut t mourir! Il leva les yeux vers son fr re, le suppliant du regard de le croire. Ses joues taient inond es de larmes, son visage tait d'une p leur effrayante. - Je le sais! Dean avait prononc ces mots d'une voix tremblante d' motion. - Tu ne peux pas savoir quel point tu m'as manqu ! avoua Sam, merde, Dean! Ne me laisse plus! Alors avec toute la douceur dont il tait capable de faire preuve, l'a n enveloppa son fr re de ses bras protecteurs en guise de r ponse. Toutes col res effondr es, Sam clata en sanglots en s'agrippant son a n . Celui-ci aurait t incapable d'allonger deux mots sans c der la peine qui le rongeait et se devait de rester fort. Les yeux humides, il contr lait sa respiration mais ne put viter quelques larmes silencieuses.  
L'apr s-midi touchait sa fin quand Sam se r veilla en sursaut dans le lit de son fr re. Alors qu'il avait pr tendu qu'il n' tait pas fatigu , Dean dormait poings ferm s dans le canap . De son c t , Bobby enfilait sa veste. - O vas-tu? s'enquit le cadet, surpris. - Je viens de recevoir un appel d'un ami, r pondit le vieux chasseur, en grima ant, il se trame quelque chose quelques villes d'ici! Je vous tiens au courant d s que j'en sais plus. - H , Bobby! fit Sam, avant que le vieux chasseur n'attrape la poign e de la porte, merci! Tu ne m'as pas laiss tomber et je ne...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, mon gar on, a sert quoi la famille sinon s'entraider! Sam esquissa un sourire en guise de remerciement et quand son vieil ami quitta la pi ce, il se tourna vers la silhouette endormie de son a n et put pousser un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il allait s'installer pour fouiner sur son ordinateur, il entendit son fr re s'agiter dans son sommeil. D'abord anim par des petites secousses, Dean commen ait marmonner des mots touff s dans son sommeil. Ce fut contre c ur que son cadet d cida de le r veiller parce qu'il connaissait parfaitement cette sensation trange qu'on ressent apr s un cauchemarda r curant surtout si les images provenaient d'une r alit difficile oublier. L'a n eut beaucoup de mal merger, compl tement ahuri, semblant chercher o il se trouvait r ellement. - H , Dean! Ca va? Il fallut plusieurs secondes l'a n pour r aliser qu'il tait chez lui. - Ouais! Ca va! fit-il, en se mettant assis. Ses traits tir s disaient le contraire et son regard fuyant ne mentait pas sur son tat d'esprit actuel. Sam s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. - Ca serait tellement plus facile pour toi si tu acceptais de m'en parler, tenta-t-il, je sais que a ne changera pas grand chose mais a pourrait te soulager. Dean esquissa un sourire forc . - Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas l'int r t, je suis d j assez mal comme a, je ne vais pas, en plus, te filer mon mal de cr ne! Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir contrari . - Arr te un peu de vouloir tout porter sur tes paules! lan a-t-il, combien de temps crois-tu tenir dans cet tat? - Mais qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi? s' nerva l'a n , signe qu'il tait sur la d fensive, tu veux que je te parle de toutes ces horreurs qu'ils m'ont fait subir pour que tu te sentes encore plus coupable! - Non mais...  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler! trancha l'a n , bien d cid se cacher derri re sa col re. - Dean, coutes...  
- Si ton genre de truc toi c'est de d baller tous tes soucis juste pour te faire croire que a ira mieux ensuite, je ne suis pas de cet avis! Il se leva et fon a vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte derri re lui. Contrari , Sam se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, cherchant un moyen de convaincre son fr re qu'il devait se lib rer l'esprit. Il harpent la pi ce de long en large, convaincu que son a n lui cachait encore autre chose. - Tu es s r de m'avoir tout dit! insista-t-il, juste derri re la porte. - Quoi! Dean apparut sur le seuil de la salle de bain, le regard fronc par l' tonnement. - C'est vrai, quoi! Qu'est-ce-que tu peux m'apprendre de pire que ce que tu m'as avou ce matin? remarqua le cadet, en esquissant une grimace, l , on dirait que tu me caches quelque chose. L'a n semblait h siter, entre se mettre en col re pour fuir encore la question ou r pondre pour avoir enfin la paix. Devant le regard insistant de son jeune fr re, il poussa un soupir r sign . - Je n avais pas envie de t'en parler parce que je sais que tu te sens d j assez coupable comme a! laissa-t-il entendre, mais...  
Il semblait embarrass , cherchant les mots justes. - Le temps, en bas, n'est pas le m me que sur terre, finit-il par dire, en se frottant maladroitement le menton, et...enfin, tu sais quoi! - Non, Dean! Dis-moi!...Combien?...Des jours, des mois de plus, merde, je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir! s'agita le cadet, inquiet de ce qu'il s'appr tait entendre. Dean ne savait plus comment agir pour faire marche arri re. Il ferma les yeux et laissa entendre dans un soupir. - Quarante ans! Pas quatre mois mais quarante ans! Sam se demandait s'il avait bien comprit mais le regard d contenanc de son a n n'avait rien de feint . Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, pas m me sa respiration si faible, cet instant. Et dire que pour lui, ces quatre mois lui avait sembl une ternit . Il savait que son fr re subissait des tortures, le savait impuissant, seul et d sarm devant des ennemis machiav liques. Il porta ses mains au visage et colla son front contre le chambranle de la porte. Devant cette r action, Dean se sentit mal l'aise. Il aurait aim viter toute cette peine son cadet, s'il avait pu. - Sammy! - Je me sens mis rable! avoua le cadet, je suis furieux parce que ce n'est que la vengeance qui me tenait pendant ton absence. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer une telle chose, Dean! Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement! Dean avala difficilement sa salive. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son jeune fr re voulait absolument apprivoiser ses pouvoirs. Une vengeance contre Lilith, un moyen de lib rer son fr re des enfers, m me si celui-l semblait encore plus fou que tout le reste. Sam leva les yeux vers son a n , le regard humide. - Tu dois me ha r!...Tu as d me maudire! lan a-t-il, avec une moue de d go t, comment tu as pu tenir sans devenir fou? Alors Dean se contenta d'esquisser un sourire forc en secouant la t te. - Si tu crois que je regrette, un seul instant, d'avoir fait ce pacte, tu te trompes! avoua-t-il, le simple fait de te savoir en vie me suffisait, m me quand ils m'accrochaient au milieu de nulle part comme un cochon, qu'ils me crevaient les yeux encore et encore ou quand ils prenaient un malin plaisir m' ventrer! Il baissa la t te comme pour ma triser ses motions mais son cadet n' tait pas dupe. - Tu voulais savoir! rajouta-t-il, en soupirant, et bien voil ! C'est fait! - Je suis d sol !  
L'a n leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, c'est ainsi que le plus jeune aper ut la naissance de quelques larmes. - Arr te a, tu veux! Tu n'as jamais t responsable! - Mais c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait, Dean, je ne peux pas l'ignorer! - Et je le referai s'il le fallait alors arr te de culpabiliser ou de vouloir me psychanalyser tout bout de champs! Le probl me vient de moi, pas de toi! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre type qui...  
Il tourna la t te en se mordant la l vre pour ne pas pleurer mais sa respiration en tait affect e. Sam, lui, avait d j le regard embu de larmes. Comment pouvait-il rester de glace alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu son grand fr re aussi vuln rable? Il le voyait se cacher comme un enfant pris en faute. Ce fut donc d'un geste fraternel qu'il se posta devant lui pour l'enlacer. En temps normal, Dean aurait certainement refus cette treinte mais il semblait puiser. Il s'agrippa son fr re et laissa libre cours sa peine. Jamais une telle chose ne s tait produite m me dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains du jeune Winchester. Dean avait toujours t le plus fort, le plus endurci des deux. Celui qui prenait les d cisions, qui fon ait t te baiss e sans r fl chir et qui, la majeure partie du temps, se mettait en col re pour presque rien. Cet homme l tait bris , d truit de l'int rieur, cherchant difficilement reprendre une place qu'il croyait perdue. Sam resserra son treinte pour lui montrer qu'il tait l pour lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas.  
C' tait l'heure de la fermeture. Cybill et Kate donnaient un peu d'ordre dans l'auberge avant de quitter les lieux quand Billy entra, essouffl . - Vous avez vu Jimmy? demanda-t-il, d'un air inquiet. - Il est parti en m me temps que toi, r pondit la plus jeune des s urs, pourquoi? Vous vous tes encore disput ! - Oui...non! Enfin, c'est compliqu ! lan a le b cheron, je ne le trouve nulle part! Cybill allait r pliquer quand un bruit sourd provenant de la porte d'entr e attira son attention. Un homme, d'une p leur effroyable, venait de coller son visage contre la vitre. La jeune femme poussa un cri strident et se refugia dans les bras de son ami. Fig e sur place, Kate reconnut les traits de son grand fr re sous ce masque blanchi. Non loin derri re ce qui semblait tre Paul, on pouvait apercevoir une autre silhouette. Un autre homme, tout aussi p le de peau, au regard madr de sang. Kate recula de plusieurs pas. C' tait Julian, son mari. Apeur e, Cybill ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que hurler sa peur tandis que sa s ur et Billy poussaient les tables devant ma porte pour se prot ger. - Mais...que se passe-t-il? s' cria le jeune b cheron, c'est quoi a? Il sursauta quand les deux hommes frapp rent violemment la porte pour forcer le passage. Cybill n'avait plus de voix et demeurait inerte comme paralys e par la peur. - Je l'ignore, r pondit Kate, en courant vers le comptoir, mais je connais quelqu'un qui saura! Elle attrapa le t l phone et composa le num ro de Dean.

Apr s avoir parl pendant une bonne partie de la soir e, les deux fr res avaient r ussi reprendre un cours de conversation normale. Dean semblait aller nettement mieux et le faisait sentir son cadet par ses ternelles plaisanteries dont il tait toujours le seul en rire. Pourtant, Sam n'en tait pas moins heureux de le voir ainsi, de le voir tout simplement. Il commen ait se faire tard, assez pour que les deux jeunes chasseurs se rendent compte que Bobby n'avait toujours pas donn de nouvelles. L'inqui tude monta d'un cran quand Sam appela le vieux chasseur pour tomber sur sa messagerie. - Ce n'est pas normal, remarqua le plus jeune, il se passe quelque chose! - Bobby est malin, d clara l'a n , ce vieux renard forcerait des vampires se bouffer entre eux! Sam poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. - Dean! - Ok, ok! On va sa rencontre! De toute fa on, j'avais besoin d'exercice! Au moment o il attrapa sa veste, son portable se mit sonner. - Quoi! - Il faut que tu viennes l'auberge! - Non, je dois y aller, Kate! - Ces choses! Elles leurs ressemblent! Mon fr re et...  
Il entendit un fracas l'autre bout du t l phone qui lui rappela celui d'une porte qu'on d fon ait puis ce fut la tonalit . Sans attendre, Dean prit les cl s de l'Impala. - Il se passe quelque chose au bar! lan a-t-il, en se pr cipitant vers la sortie. - Dean, je sais que ce sont tes amis mais Bobby a s rement des ennuis, remarqua le cadet, en suivant son fr re, quelque soit le probl me, ils le r gleront tout...  
Quand il vit que son a n prenait des armes et des balles de sel dans le coffre, Sam comprit que le probl me tait bien plus grave qu'une simple dispute entre copains. - Des esprits?...Combien? - Deux s rs! r pondit le plus grand, en jetant des coups d' il autour de lui, mais a ne m' tonnerai pas qu'il y en a dans toute la ville. Ils long rent la rue principale et remarqu rent que la porte du bar tait partie en clats. P trifi e sur place, Cybill tremblait de la t te au pied, Kate se servait d'une chaise cass e pour repousser un esprit plut t violent. Celui-ci semblait trouver la situation amusante et s'appr tait frapper la jeune femme quand Sam le toucha avec son arme. Billy encaissait les coups de l'autre esprit et fut soulag de le voir partir en fum e apr s une d tonation. - Il ne faut pas rester ici! d cr ta Dean, en aidant le jeune b cheron se relever. - Mais...mais...c' tait quoi? balbutia Cybill, encore sous le choc. - Des esprits, des fant mes! Et si on ne part pas tout de suite, ils vont revenir! lan a l'a n , sur un ton agac . Au bord des larmes, la jeune femme s'agrippa Billy et se laissa guider l'ext rieur. Kate aurait voulu para tre forte mais les quelques larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle avait t tr s affect e par cette attaque.

Dean et Sam avaient prot g s toutes les issues avec des lignes de sel. - Si on ne bouge pas d'ici jusqu'au lev du soleil, on n a rien craindre, d clara l'a n , en v rifiant son arme. Cybill s' tait recroquevill e dans le canap , toujours clo tr e dans son silence. Mais les deux autres avaient des tas de questions qui br laient leurs l vres et ce fut Billy le premier demander. - Pourquoi le fant me du fr re de ma petite amie veut me faire la peau? Et comment tu sais que ce sont des fant mes, d'ailleurs? - C'est une longue histoire! Pour le moment, il faut trouver le moyen de faire dispara tre ces esprits! - Comment a? Je pensais que tu tais un professionnel! s' tonna Kate, sous le regard surpris de Billy et Sam. Mal l'aise, surtout face son cadet qui le fusillait d'un regard qui semblait dire: tu as encore d rog e la premi re r gle", Dean leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exasp r . - Tu tais donc au courant! lan a Billy, la jeune femme, et depuis quand? - C'est une longue histoire! - Tiens, a sonne comme un cho, ricana le b cheron, d'un rire forc . - La ferme! Dean avait parl d'un ton sec et visiblement sans appel puisqu'il les regardait, tour tour, avec une tincelle de col re dans les prunelles vertes. - La ville est certainement envahie de ces choses alors, le mieux est de rester ici! trancha-t-il, en fron ant les sourcils, alors autant que ce soit dans le calme! Un court silence s'instaura dans la petite pi ce puis Billy reprit aussit t. - C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas rester ici pendant que mon fr re est dehors! - C'est valable pour moi aussi, d cr ta Kate, si mon fr re...ou du moins son fant me s'en est pris nous, il va s rement en faire autant avec mon p re et en ce moment, il est tout seul au ranch! - Mais...est-ce-que...tu nous coutes parler! On a l'air de dingues! s' cria Billy, moi, je sors! Il fon a vers la porte d'entr e dans la ferme intension de partir mais Sam se posta sur son chemin. Le jeune b cheron allait r pliquer quand un bruit sourd qui provenait de l'ext rieur le fit sursauter. Avec prudence, Dean se pencha vers la fen tre et vit les voisins en face de la rue, se battre avec d'autres esprits. Le cadet ouvrit la porte le plus rapidement possible et visa les deux fant mes qui s' vapor rent dans les airs. - Fermez vos issues et mettez du sel devant chacune d'elle! s' cria-t-il, pour se faire entendre. Le couple se regarda sans vraiment comprendre tout en gardant un air affol . - Vous attendez le d luge ou quoi! lan a Dean, en claquant violemment la porte. Il se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens install s sur son canap . Kate tentait vainement de rassurer sa s ur tandis que Billy baissait la t te, cherchant dissimuler sa peur et son angoisse. L'a n fit un simple signe son jeune fr re pour qu'il le rejoigne dans la pi ce voisine. - Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire? s' tonna Sam, tu ne vas tout de m me pas sortir! - Il le faut! Le p re de Kate...je lui dois beaucoup! Je ne peux pas rester l sans rien faire quand Jimmy, c'est encore un gamin! - Alors, laisse-moi-t accompagner! - C'est a! Et laisser ces trois l tout seul! Non! Tu dois rester! Et puis, il faut que quelqu'un soit l au cas o ces ordures reviennent! - Dean! C'est de la folie pure! L'a n esquissa un petit sourire. - Tu sais que j'ai toujours t un peu f l ! Il ne laissa pas le temps son jeune fr re de r pliquer et fon a dans l'autre pi ce o il prit le maximum d'armes sur lui et quitta l'appartement.

Dean roulait le plus prudemment possible m me si entendre ronronner son b b lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Pourtant, les rues d sertes ne lui disaient rien de bon et encore moins les lueurs tranges qui manaient du cimeti re. Il se contenta de rouler en direction du ranch. Quand il passa le portail, il remarqua qu'aucune lumi re n' tait allum e et la grande porte d'entr e tait grande ouverte. Il stoppa l'Impala devant les curies et, une arme dans chaque main, entra dans la demeure. Les meubles avaient t renvers s, plusieurs cadres taient tomb s du mur, des objets bris s jonchaient le sol. Le jeune chasseur fit un rapide tour du propri taire mais savait d j que James n' tait pas dans sa maison. Toujours avec prudence, il sortit de la grande demeure et se dirigea vers les curies. A peine arriv devant la porte, il entendit des voix comme si des personnes se disputaient violemment. Il p n tra dans l' curie et fon a directement vers l'endroit d'o provenaient les sons. James tait au sol, l g rement bless tandis que son fils et un autre homme taient pench s au dessus de lui, pr t le frapper. Les deux esprits se redress rent et coururent vers lui en poussant des cris inhumains. Dean pointa son arme et les toucha, tous les deux, sans le moindre probl me. - Mon Dieu, je fais un horrible cauchemar! Mon fils...c' tait mon fils! - Croyez moi, a n'a rien d'un cauchemar, lan a le jeune chasseur, en aidant son ami se relever, il faut partir le plus vite possible. - Cybill et Kate, je dois...  
- Elles sont chez moi, en s curit avec mon fr re. Un peu d boussol , James ne protesta pas et monta dans la voiture. De son c t , Dean remarqua que la lueur de tout l'heure s' tait tendue sur toute la ville. Il pensa, alors, son jeune fr re qu'il avait laiss au beau milieu de ce nuage trange. Il grimpa dans l'Impala et d marra en trombe vers la ville. Arriv la hauteur des bois, plusieurs esprits apparurent sur la route, leurs barrant le chemin. - H , merde! lan a l'a n , en appuyant sur l'acc l rateur. Il fon a droit sur eux en les faisant dispara tre tour tour, au fur et mesure, qu'il avan ait, ignorant les j r miades de James qui s'accrochait son si ge. Plus il fon ait vers la ville, plus les esprits sortaient de nulle part, se jetant m me sur la voiture. Mais quand il vit Jimmy, au milieu de la route, entour de fant mes, il freina brutalement, faisant crisser les pneus de l'Impala. - Mais c'est... a veut dire quoi? s' tonna James, angoiss . Le regard aussi noir que le charbon, Jimmy les observait avec un sourire narquois sur les l vres. - Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, James! dit-il, sans l cher le d mon du regard, prenez une arme, elle est charg e avec des balles de sel, tirez sur autant de ces salopards que vous pouvez, je m'occupe de...du d mon! Sans articuler le moindre mot, James prit une arme apr s avoir regard son ami d'un air effar . Apr s les esprits maintenant les d mons. Il pensait avoir tout vu mais il tait loin d'imaginer une telle chose. Dean prit le couteau de Ruby et le tenait fermement tout en ouvrant la porti re.

La ville tait recouverte d'une lueur blanch tre qui tr nait au dessus des maisons. Plusieurs esprits taient apparut et d ambulaient sauvagement dans les rues. Sam fermait les yeux d s qu'il entendait des cris mais il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. - Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est? s'inqui ta Kate, d'o viennent-ils? - Ce sont des fant mes qui ont d tre r veill s par une d mone du nom de Lilith, r pondit le jeune Winchester, je ne vois qu'elle pour faire une chose pareille. - Un d mon! Ca existe vraiment! s' tonna Billy, mais on nage en plein d lire! - Ca n'a rien d'un d lire, lan a Kate, en levant les yeux au ciel, j'en ai d j vu un et crois-moi, ils sont dangereux. Sam la d visagea longuement et commen ait comprendre pourquoi elle tait d j au courant de certaines choses. Il alla jusqu' son sac et en sortit une bombe de peinture puis dessina un pentagramme sur le sol, devant la porte. - Tu fais quoi, l ? demanda le jeune b cheron. - Je nous prot ge contre les d mons au cas o il y en aurait dans la ville. - Ce n'est pas du sel et un dessin idiot sur le sol qui vont nous prot ger! grogna Billy, il faut qu'on trouve autre chose pour nous sortir de l ! Mon fr re est dehors, au milieu de tout ce bordel! La m choire crisp e, Sam se releva de toute sa hauteur et foudroya le jeune homme d'un regard furieux. - Le mien aussi est dehors pour aller sauver les fesses du tien, alors tu poses ton cul sur le canap et je ne veux plus t'entendre! Billy ne pr f ra pas protester plus longtemps et reprit place c t de sa jeune amie. Quand Sam, il jetait des coups d' il inquiet par la fen tre. - Qu'est-ce-que tu fous, Dean? murmura-t-il, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former l'estomac.

James h sitait sortir de la voiture. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids et il avait une peur affreuse qui le tenaillait au ventre. Dean, quand lui, tait d j sorti de l'Impala et tenant le couteau d'une main et une barre de fer de l'autre, il repoussait les esprits qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Les bras crois s devant lui, Jimmy semblait l'attendre avec un plaisir non dissimul . Enfin, James se d cida sortir de la voiture et commen a tirer sur les fant mes. Arriv quelques m tres du d mon, le jeune chasseur se sentit partir en arri re et vint s' craser contre un arbre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Jimmy tait d j au dessus de lui. Dean tenta d'attraper le couteau qu'il avait l ch en tombant mais ne put viter le coup de pied en plein visage. Il se retrouva allong de tout son long dans l'herbe, sentant l'odeur du sang dans sa bouche. - Tu es pr t retourner en enfer, Winchester! lan a le d mon, on t'a pr par un magnifique comit d'accueil! - Vas te faire foutre, duschnock! Pour toute r ponse, le d mon se pencha vers lui et le frappa plusieurs reprises. Dean encaissa les coups et les insultes de son adversaire. Quand il sentit le malaise arriver, il rassembla toutes ses forces et balan a un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du d mon. Celui-ci perdit l' quilibre et tomba au sol. Le jeune chasseur en profita pour attraper le couteau et le planqua dans son dos. Jimmy se releva avec rage et se pr cipita sur l'a n en le bloquant au sol avec ses pouvoirs. - Tu vas me le payer, petite ordure! grogna-t-il, furieux. Il tendit la main et la referma sans toucher le jeune homme. Dean sentit comme un tau s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il n'arrivait plus respirer, sa t te le martelait douloureusement. Un coup de feu retentit et la balle ricocha sur l'arbre, juste c t de l'a n . Le d mon se retourna brusquement vers James qui venait de tirer, oubliant un instant son jeune adversaire au sol. D'un simple geste de la main, il envoya voler James de l'autre c t de la route. Dean reprit tr s vite son souffle et ses esprits. Il empoigna le couteau et l'enfon a profond ment dans la jambe du d mon. Des tincelles manaient de la lame. Dean retira le couteau d'un trait et fit mine de le frapper au c ur. Jimmy bascula la t te en arri re et une fum e noire s' chappa de sa bouche sous les yeux ahuris de James. Le jeune chasseur se releva avec difficult s et se pencha sur son ami pour prendre son poult. - Il est encore en vie, laissa-t-il entendre, essouffl . - Mais...mais...c' tait quoi a? - Le d mon a quitt son corps, r pondit le jeune homme, aidez moi le mettre dans la voiture! Quand ce fut fait, Dean renversa une bouteille d'eau b nite sur l'Impala et prit sa place au volant. - Aucun de ces fils de putes n'osera approcher la voiture moins de quinze m tres! lan a le jeune chasseur, presqu' lui-m me. Il d marra aussit t et fon a vers la ville.

Sam faisait les cents pas dans la pi ce. Il venait de recevoir des nouvelles de Bobby. Le vieux chasseur tait en vie mais les nouvelles qu'il apportait n' taient gu re r jouissantes. En plus d'angoisser pour son fr re, il y avait une atmosph re pesante dans l'appartement. Cybill n'avait toujours pas r agi depuis son arriv e, Kate semblait se ronger les ongles comme une adolescente tourment e. Quand Billy, certainement inquiet pour son fr re, il faisait des all es et venues entre la fen tre et le canap , marmonnant des mots inaudibles. Dehors, les esprits paraissaient moins nombreux mais faisaient tout autant de bruit. Enfin, parmi ce vacarme, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre. Sam reconnaissait le vrombissement de l'Impala et ce fut soulag qu'il se posta devant la fen tre. - Les voil ! dit-il, en soupirant. Billy se pr cipita vers la porte et allait ouvrir quand Sam le repoussa brutalement. - Mais tu es malade ou quoi? s' nerva le cadet, tu veux tous nous tuer! Billy allait r pliquer quand Sam lui colla une arme dans les mains. - C'est charg avec des balles de sel, lan a-t-il, tires sur ces fumiers pour les couvrir! Le jeune b cheron regardait l'arme d'un air ahuri mais d s que Sam ouvrit la porte, il imita le jeune chasseur et commen a tirer sur les esprits qui s'approchaient de l'Impala. James fut le premier sortir de la voiture et fit le tour en courant pour aider Jimmy qui s' tait r veill pendant le trajet. Billy fut soulag de voir que son fr re tait en vie. Dean sortit son tour de la voiture et aida son ami emmen le bless jusqu' l'appartement. Le cadet fut surpris de vois les blessures sur le visage de son a n . Quand les trois hommes furent l'abri, Sam referma la porte aussit t. Kate se jeta dans les bras de son p re. - Papa! Tu n'as rien! Mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur!...Paul, Julian, ils taient...  
- Je sais, ma ch rie, je les ai vus! - Cybill, elle ne va pas bien! James s'approcha de sa plus jeune des filles et lui prit la main. - Mon ange! Papa est l ! La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et clata en sanglots. Son p re la serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Billy posa les mains sur les paules de son jeune fr re. - Tu ne peux pas savoir quel point, je suis heureux de te voir! avoua le plus grand en le d taillant, tu es bless ! Qui t'as fait a? - C'est moi! r pondit Dean, sans se d monter. Une tincelle de rage traversa les pupilles du jeune b cheron qui se posta devant l'a n . - Billy, coute-moi! tenta Jimmy, en grima ant de douleur. Mais son fr re fusillait Dean du regard en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. - Tu as int r t t'expliquer sinon...  
- Sinon quoi, coupa l'a n , en le d fiant d'un regard furieux, tu vas faire quoi! Hein! Billy fit mine de le frapper mais Dean lui attrapa le bras et le tordit jusqu' ce que le jeune b cheron tombe au sol. - Je t'ai d j dit de ne plus faire a, grogna l'a n , en le l chant brutalement. - Tu n'es qu'un...  
- Billy, arr te maintenant et coute moi! s' cria Jimmy, il m'a sauv la vie!...Il y avait cette chose...elle tait en moi et...merde, Billy, elle m'a fait faire des horreurs! Il se cacha le visage pour pleurer et son grand fr re l' treignit en lui disant que tout tait fini. Laissant ces deux familles se retrouver, Sam prit le bras de son grand fr re et l'emmena vers la cuisine. - Viens, je vais soigner tes blessures. Apr s avoir t chercher une trousse de secours, Sam se posta devant son a n et commen a d sinfecter son arcade ensanglant e. - Le d mon! Tu as r ussit l'exorciser! - Non! Sam poussa un soupir comme si la r ponse n' tait pas celle qu'il attendait et pressa un peu plus fort sur la blessure. - H ! a fait un mal de chien! se plaignit Dean, merde, tu sais que j'ai jamais pu retenir cette formule. J'aurai bien aim envoyer ce pourri en enfer mais, voil , j'ai pas pu! - C'est bon, calme toi! - Alors, arr te de me regarder comme si tout tait ma faute! Sam jeta le coton imbib de sang dans la poubelle en poussant un soupir contrari . Ce fut ce moment l que son a n comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. - Quoi! Le cadet fouilla dans la bo te la recherche d'un pansement. - Bobby a appel . - Il va bien! s'empressa Dean, inquiet. - Oui, il est dans la m me situation que nous, r pondit Sam, mais...il m'a dit que c' tait un autre sceau qui venait d' tre ouvert. - J'aurai d m'en douter! grogna l'a n , furieux, il t a dit comment arr ter tout a. Le jeune Winchester paraissait ennuy par cette question. - Et bien, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. - Quoi! Il y a toujours un moyen de vaincre ces salopards, Sammy! - L'apocalypse, Dean! C'est r f renc dans la Bible, les morts se rel vent, la terre s'ouvre et j'en passe! Il avait parl sur un ton sec et amer. Puis, plus calmement il reprit en mettant le pansement sur l'arcade de son fr re. - Je sais que tu ne crois pas ces choses l mais moi, oui! On ne sait pas combien de sceau elle a bris , c'est peut- tre le dernier. Dean le d visagea d'un air septique. - Tu ne penses, tout de m me, pas qu'on est en train de vivre l'apocalypse! s' tonna-t-il, si c' tait le cas, je pense qu'on l'aurait su en premier...par Castiel. - Ouais, peut- tre, reconnu Sam, en soupirant, Bobby a bien mentionn quelque chose mais je n'ai pas saisi ce qu'il voulait dire et puis on a t coup . J'ai bien essay de le rappeler mais il n'y a plus de r seau et les t l phones ne marchent pas. L'a n se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. - H merde, il ne manquait plus que a! fit-il, en relevant la t te, qu'est-ce-que t'as dit Bobby? - Et bien, quelque chose comme " a doit venir de l'int rieur".  
- Quoi, c'est tout! Mais a ne veut rien dire! - Je suppose que Bobby a l'explication mais...  
Le cadet secoua la t te avec une moue contrari e. Ils rest rent l'un en face de l'autre, tentant de trouver une solution cette nigme. Dean ferma les yeux. Sa t te le martelait violemment et il chappa un grognement expressif quand sa douleur. Il se massa lentement les tempes en grima ant. - Dean! - Ca va, c'est juste un mal de t te! Apr s quelques minutes de silence, l'a n se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en grima ant. - Je ne vois qu'une chose faire...appeler Castiel! - Tu l'as d j fait! s' tonna le plus jeune. - Non, justement! Je pr f re rester discret, d clara Dean, en jetant des coups d' il vers le salon, j'ai pas envie de me faire passer pour plus dingue que j'en ai l'air. L' bauche d'un sourire vint claircir le visage du cadet. Son fr re le d visagea d'un air tonn puis fron a les sourcils.  
- Ca veut dire quoi, a! lan a-t-il, d'un air renfrogn . - Euh, rien!...C'est juste que je trouve ton id e...g niale! - Ouais, tu parles! rumina l'a n , en se levant. Il regarda une derni re fois vers le salon puis se posta devant la fen tre. - Castiel! tenta-t-il, mais en murmurant, Castiel! Mais l'ange ne se montra pas. Au m me moment, on entendit frapper derri re la porte coups de poings. Les deux jeunes chasseurs sursaut rent tandis que, dans le salon, les cris de Cybill semblaient ne plus s'arr ter. En arrivant dans la pi ce c t , Dean s'aper ut que les esprits frappaient tr s fort contre la porte et leurs pieds faisaient trembler le sel qui commen ait se disperser. Leurs mains pouvaient d j traverser le bois de la porte. Aussi vite qu'ils purent, les deux fr res attrap rent une arme juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sous les coups violents des fant mes. Ils tir rent sans s'arr ter en faisant dispara tre les esprits qui voulaient entrer. - Balance leurs le sel! cria l'a n Billy qui demeurait fig sur place, magne toi, bon sang! Le jeune b cheron se leva d'une traite et saisit le premier sac de sel qu'il ouvrit en tremblotant. Sans h sitation, il le jeta vers la porte. Les fant mes partirent en fum e en hurlant. Tr s vite, Sam referma la porte et d posa une paisse couche de sel au sol. Quand le calme revint dans la pi ce, Dean posa brutalement son arme aves les autres. - Combien de temps a va encore durer, ce merdier? s' cria-t-il, je commence en avoir marre! Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et serra les poings. - Castiel! hurla-t-il, de col re, sous les regards ahuris des autres. - Dean, tu as d j essay ! Laisse tomber! - Non! Je sais qu'il est l , quelque part! Castiel insista-t-il, en se retournant, montre toi, esp ce de...  
Il se retrouva face l'ange qui le regardait de son air le plus calme. - Je suis l , Dean! Les autres qui taient rest s au fond de la pi ce, regardaient cet inconnu venu de nulle part avec tonnement. - C'est quoi ce bordel, s' nerva l'a n , comment on arr te ces salopards? - La col re ne te sera d'aucune utilit , remarqua Castiel, toujours aussi calmement. - Tu me demandes de rester calme alors que des gens meurent dehors! rumina le jeune chasseur, furieux. - Bobby nous a dit que a devait venir de l'int rieur! intervint le cadet, qu'est-ce-que a veut dire? Castiel ferma les yeux comme si la r ponse n' tait pas vidente dire. - C'est tr s difficile! - Mais encore! insista l'a n , sur un ton agac . L'ange les d visagea un instant puis se posta devant le plus g . - Il faut ramener un de ces fant mes la r alit , dit-il, ils sont tous connect s par un sort tr s puissant. Si l'un d'eux d cide de retourner d'o il vient, ils le suivront tous mais c'est tr s compliqu . - Pourquoi? - Parce que a implique que vous devrez approcher l'un d'eux et il ne va pas coop rer tout de suite. Dean et Sam se regard rent avec anxi t . Les esprits, ils leurs tiraient dessus, br laient leurs restes pour qu'ils disparaissent mais les prendre au pi ge pour les ramener la raison, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait encore.  
- Mais c'est quasiment impossible! lan a Dean, on ne fait pas la conversation avec ces choses, on les renvoie l o elles doivent tre! - Ne parles pas de ces personnes comme a, Dean! Tu pourrais tre surpris un jour! remarqua Castiel, en soupirant l g rement, elles sont perdues dans un tourbillon qui les entra nent devenir ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. Mais les esprits qui r dent dans cette ville et les autres sont des mes qui taient en paix. Lilith les a r veill s et ils sont encore plus perturb s cause de ce sort puissant. Sam fron a les sourcils. - Ce sont des mes qui taient dans un autre monde, je veux dire...  
- Oui, coupa l'ange, en prenant son air s rieux. - Comment est-ce-possible? s'enquit l'a n , je croyais que ce monde tait intouchable si toutefois un monde comme celui-l existe vraiment! - Dean! l cha son jeune fr re d'un air m content. - Oh c'est bon, si on peut plus dire ce qu'on pense tout haut! railla l'a n , sur son air grognon. Castiel ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme l gendaire. - Plus elle brise de sceaux, plus Lilith devient puissante, expliqua-t-il, en soupirant, d'ailleurs mes fr res se battent en ce moment avec son arm e. Je dois aller les rejoindre. Les deux Winchester se regard rent en m me temps puis Sam se retourna vers l'ange. - Ou se passe ce combat? - Dans un endroit neutre o les humains ne peuvent pas venir, r pondit Castiel, en faisant mine de partir. - H , mec! lan a Dean, fais gaffe toi! Un sourire vint claircir le visage de l'ange juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il tait venu. Ayant entendu cet change peu commun, les autres regardaient les jeunes chasseurs d'un air plus qu' tonn . C' tait dans ces moments l que les deux fr res se sentaient vraiment diff rents des autres personnes. Un peu mal l'aise, Dean se gratta nerveusement la t te, cherchant une explication plausible leurs donner. - C' tait un ange! l cha-t-il, simplement avant de dispara tre dans la cuisine. Son fr re le suivit des yeux d'un air ahuri. - Quoi! C'est tout! - Tu veux que je leurs disent quoi? Hein? Que a fait deux milles ans que les anges n'ont pas foul le sol de la terre et qu'ils sont l parce que l'apocalypse arrive! Il avait parl voix basse mais s'agitait comme s'il tait sur le point d'exploser. - Tu proposes quoi! demanda Sam, exasp r . - On va tenter de passer la nuit sans trop de casse et demain, on met tout ce joli monde l'abri, r pondit le plus grand, apr s quoi, on revient ici et on pr pare tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'un de ses salopards! - Ce n'est pas gagn ! - A qui le dis-tu?...Bon, je prends le premier tour de garde! Le cadet secoua n gativement la t te. - Non non non, mec! Je te connais, tu ne vas pas me r veiller et avec ta t te des mauvais jours, tu devrais aller te reposer! - H , je p te la forme! insista Dean, en frappant g n reusement sur sa poitrine. - Oui, c'est a! ricana le cadet, tu t'es regard dans un miroir, r cemment, Dean! Tu as une mine affreuse! Tu es coup de partout et je ne te parle pas des h matomes que tu as chop durant ton combat avec ce d mon! - Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie, tu sais a! rumina l'a n en levant les yeux au ciel.

Apr s avoir ingurgit un peu de nourriture, seulement, le peu que Dean poss dait dans son r frig rateur, Cybill et Kate avaient eu droit au lit pendant que les hommes se partageaient les deux canap s et les deux fauteuils. Sam avait fait le tour de l'appartement pour v rifier que tout tait bien prot g puis s'installa dans une chaise face la porte d'entr e, une arme la main. D'o il tait, il avait vue sur la fen tre principale de la pi ce. Vers trois heures du matin, il vit son fr re s'agiter dans son fauteuil. Anim par des cauchemars qui ne semblaient pas finir, Dean se r veilla en sursaut, le regard aussi perdu et d sesp r que la premi re fois. Il sentit la main rassurante de son jeune fr re sur son paule et se contenta de fermer les yeux pour refouler toutes ces horribles images de son esprit. - H !  
- Ca va! Tout dans un chuchotement peine audible, les deux fr res s' chang rent quelques mots apr s quoi, l'a n d cida que c' tait son tour de monter la garde. Sam ne protesta pas puisque c' tait lui qui avait eu l'id e de passer en premi re m me s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intension de r veiller son fr re pour qu'il prenne le maximum de repos. Dehors, les bruits paraissaient plus lointains mais ils taient l quand m me. Croisant ses jambes sur la petite table, Dean prit la place de son cadet et posa son arme sur les g nois. Il entendit la respiration r guli re de son jeune fr re peu de temps apr s. Sam s' tait tr s vite endormi. Au petit matin, alors que le soleil pointait l'horizon, l'a n se rapprocha des fen tres et remarqua que le silence tait revenu dans la ville. Mais le spectacle qu'il d couvrait le d go ta au plus au point. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entr e et l'ouvrit, laissant un norme rayon de soleil p n trer dans la petite pi ce. Tandis que les autres se r veillaient lentement, il sortit dehors, bient t imit par son cadet. - Mon Dieu! murmura celui-ci, ahuri par autant de d sastre. Plusieurs portes de maison taient ouvertes, laissant appara tre des cadavres sur le perron. D'autres corps inertes jonchaient le sol, des femmes, des vieillards et m me quelques enfants qui avaient t tra n s de leurs lits jusqu'au milieu de la rue. Le sentiment qui traversait les deux jeunes chasseurs fut une grande honte. Celle d'avoir ferm les yeux pendant que des innocents mourraient dehors. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire face une arm e d'esprits d stabilis s, guid e par une vengeance qui n' tait pas la leur? Dean per ut un mouvement. Ces gens n' taient peut- tre pas tous morts. Il se pr cipita vers cette femme qui semblait reprendre connaissance. Quand il la fit basculer sur le dos, tr s lentement, il s'aper ut qu'elle portait son b b dans les bras. - Il y a des survivants! s' cria-t-il, on a que la journ e pour les emmener l'h pital! Il faut faire vite! Billy et James se dispers rent dans la ville la recherche d' ventuels miracul s de cette attaque. De son c t , Sam tait d j aupr s d'un homme gri vement bless . Ce fut ce moment l que quelques portes s ouvrirent sur des visages apeur s. - Il nous faut de l'aide! lan a le cadet, en pressant sur la blessure de l'inconnu, vous ne craignez rien la journ e! S'il vous pla t! Ceux qui tenaient encore debout, commenc rent s'approcher des corps. James revint avec de la main forte tandis que Billy avait d nich un pick-up assez gros pour transporter les bless s l'h pital. Kate et Cybill aidaient en jouant les infirmi res de fortune. Une formidable solidarit s' tait tr s vite organis e dans la petite ville. Les deux jeunes chasseurs comprirent que l'espoir n' tait pas perdu dans la race humaine.

Plus tard, dans la matin e, alors que le maximum des rescap s avait t emmen l'h pital de la ville, Dean et Sam commen aient pr parer tout un arsenal pour la nuit suivante. - Tu sais que tout a ne va pas nous tre d'une grande utilit ! lan a le cadet, si on tire sur le fant me qui rentrera, il va dispara tre et il faudra tout recommencer. - Je sais mais je pr f re quand m me tre pr t au cas o tout tourne au fiasco. - Ouais!...Tu crois qu'ils vont tous s'en sortir l'h pital! Je sais qu'on leurs a dit comment faire pour loigner les esprits mais...  
Le cadet esquissa une grimace montrant qu'il tait peu convaincu. - Je crois que personne n'a t pargn pendant cette attaque, remarqua l'a n , les m decins ne refuseront pas d'aide, aussi folle soit-elle. Sam examina les armes pos es sur la table puis poussa un long soupir. - Donc, nous sommes seuls dans la ville! laissa-t-il entendre, en secouant n gativement la t te, la vie de chasseur devient n'importe quoi, si tu veux mon avis! Sans lever les yeux, Dean esquissa un petit sourire. - Moi qui ai toujours eu envie de passer la nuit dans une ville fant me, je vais tre servi! Son fr re allait r pliquer quand un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre l'ext rieur. Sam jeta un rapide coup d' il la fen tre et aper ut la vieille voiture de Bobby. Le vieux chasseur p n tra dans l'appartement accompagn d'un autre homme. - H , Bobby! - Sacr e nuit, les gar ons! - A qui le dis-tu? lan a l'a n , je crois que c' tait un avant-go t de ce qui nous attend pour la prochaine. Bobby semblait puis et d'un geste de la main, il pr senta sommairement son ami. - Voil , Greg Sammers! - Chasseur? - Chasseur! confirma Bobby, qui aper ut les armes sur la table, vous comptez vous en servir! - Et bien, en fait... - Laissez tomber, coupa le vieux chasseur, quand vous aurez mis ce symbole sur tous les murs de la pi ce, a ne vous servira plus rien. Il posa un livre tr s ancien sur le bord de la table et pointa son doigt sur un trange dessin. - C'est gr ce ce livre que j'ai compris comment tout arr ter mais pas sans ce symbole! continua Bobby, une fois pris au pi ge, l'esprit ne craint plus ni le sel, ni le fer. - Donc...aucun retour possible! remarqua l'a n , en soupirant, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on va construire notre propre pi ge? - S rement parce que ce sera le cas! avoua Bobby, vous ne pourrez pas sortir parce que d'autres esprits seront derri re la porte mais celui qui sera l'int rieur avec vous sera le plus dangereux. Greg et moi allons tenter la m me chose dans la ville voisine, a nous laisse deux chances pour y arriver. Apr s un court silence qui en disait long sur les prochains v nements, les quatre chasseurs se s par rent avec de vives accolades. Ensuite, Sam attrapa le livre et commen a dessiner le symbole de chaque c t de la pi ce. Pendant ce temps, Dean recouvrait le pentagramme au sol par un tapis tr s pais et en dessina un autre vers la fen tre. Les deux fr res se jetaient des regards anxieux quand ce qui les attendait au coucher du soleil. Ils prirent le temps de prendre un copieux repas et de se reposer avant la nuit.

La lune tait tr s haut dans le ciel et toujours aucun esprit. Les deux jeunes chasseurs n'aimaient pas ce silence et savaient pertinemment que cela cachait quelque chose. Sam avait mis l'id e que les fant mes cherchaient les induire en erreur tandis que son a n pensait une nouvelle tactique d'attaque. Ils furent interrompus dans leur discutions par une bourrasque de vent qui souffla violemment contre les vitres. Le cadet se rua vers la fen tre principale qui mena ait de s'ouvrir en grand fracas tandis que Dean bloquait la porte d'entr e avec ses jambes comme appui. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'a n comprit que ce n' tait plus le vent qui soufflait mais des poings qui tambourinaient contre la porte. Il commen ait glisser cause du sel sous ses pieds. - Sammy, viens m'aider! s' cria-t-il, bout de force. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger vers les vitres, le cadet se d pla a rapidement pour aider son fr re mais la porte d'entr e s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant appara tre des bras qui tentaient de les attraper. - Le fusil! Tires dans le tas! - Si je l che tout, tu ne pourras pas les retenir! d clara le plus jeune, en se baissant avec difficult .  
Il attrapa une poign e de sel qu'il balan a vers les esprits. La pression sur la porte se faisait moins forte jusqu' ce que les deux jeunes chasseurs r ussissent enfin la refermer. Sam s'empressa de remettre une grande ligne de sel avant de souffler un peu. Epuis , Dean se laissa aller contre le mur, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut ce moment l qu'il aper ut une ombre dans le fond de la pi ce. - Sammy! Il avait parl voix basse mais, d j , l'esprit se d pla a lentement, devenant plus distincte. Les deux fr res furent saisis de surprise en d couvrant le visage de leur assaillant. - Papa!

Les deux fr res ne savaient plus comment r agir. - Tu crois que c'est vraiment lui! s'enquit l'a n , en articulant peine la bouche. Sam n'eut pas le temps de r pondre que l'esprit avan ait vers eux, le visage d'une p leur effrayante. Ses yeux taient cern s et une lueur d moniaque se laissait entrevoir dans son regard. Il ne ressemblait en rien au grand chasseur qui avait t leur p re. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas d cid et son visage devenait de plus en plus ignoble. Il tendit un doigt accusateur vers son a n . - Tu devais le tuer, lan a-t-il, d'une voix rauque. Sam comprit tr s vite qu'il s'agissait de lui et s'interposa entre eux. Mais l'esprit l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya voler contre le mur. De son c t , Dean empoigna son arme et s'appr tait tirer quand le fant me stoppa son geste. - Tu oublies que je te connais par c ur, Dean! ricana-t-il, c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris. L'a n lui envoya deux coups de poings qui ne le firent m me pas vaciller. Quand il vit la panique dans le regard du jeune chasseur, l'esprit esquissa un sourire machiav lique. - Tu aurais d m'ob ir, laissa-t-il entendre, maintenant, je vais devoir te tuer et faire ton boulot. - Vas te faire foutre, toi et tes ordres! Le sourire disparut du visage blafard de l'esprit, laissant appara tre, peu peu, une tincelle de col re dans les prunelles ternes. Du revers de la main, il frappa son adversaire puis le plaqua contre le mur. Dean n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire parce que son attaquant tait l'esprit vengeur de son p re. Il balan a un coup de genou dans le ventre de son ennemi et profita qu'il soit courb pour lui ass ner des violents coups dans le dos. Mais, sa grande surprise, l'esprit se releva aussit t, plus furieux que jamais. Il frappa le jeune chasseur plusieurs reprises jusqu' ce qu'il chancelle sous les coups. Se rattrapant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, Dean vit son jeune fr re se relever difficilement et prendre une barre en fer. Le cadet frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'esprit qui ne bougea pas d'un millim tre. Celui-ci se retourna d'un trait, une fureur indescriptible sur le visage. Sam ne se laissa pas d monter et frappa une seconde fois mais sans succ s. - Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs, esp ce de monstre? Aurais-tu peur de montrer ton vrai visage ton fr re? M me s'il ne le fit pas voir, Sam se sentit cruellement bless par ces mots. Son p re n' tait peut- tre plus lui-m me mais il venait de prononcer les paroles que le cadet redoutait depuis des ann es. - Tu n'as pas le droit de dire a! Regardes toi, tu n'es plus rien, tu ne ressembles rien! se d fendit le plus jeune, retournes d'o tu viens! - C'est bien essay ! ricana l'esprit, mais j'ai un petit travail finir. Il se jeta sauvagement sur lui et le frappa brutalement pour ensuite l'envoy contre le vieux buffet. Sam s' crasa lourdement contre le meuble et retomba sur le sol. Le buffet vacilla lentement et retomba sur lui, bloquant ses jambes. - Ne sois pas si press , tu es le prochain sur la liste! lan a l'esprit, avant de se tourner vers l'a n qui venait peine de se relever. Dean avait le go t du sang dans la bouche. Il ne voyait plus rien de l' il droit mais il refusait d'abandonner. M me si ses jambes mena aient de le trahir, il fon a vers son ennemi et commen a le rouer de coups. L'esprit tait beaucoup plus fort et il reprit tr s vite le dessus dans le combat. Finalement, le jeune chasseur se retrouva au sol alors que son adversaire continuait, sans vergogne, de le frapper. Sam n'arrivait pas se d gager. Il voyait son a n , bout de force, s' crouler et encaisser les coups. - Arr tes, arr tes, tu vas le tuer, s' cria-t-il, c'est ton fils, ne fais pas a! Mais l'esprit n' coutait m me pas et continuait de lancer des coups de poings sur sa proie. Bien trop puis pour riposter, Dean eut, pour seul reflexe, de se prot ger le visage. Les larmes aux yeux, Sam ne voulait pas voir son fr re mourir encore. Il ne pourrait plus le supporter. Il r fl chissait toute allure, cherchant un moyen de stopper l'esprit. - Penses maman! lan a-t-il, penses ce que ces salopards lui ont fait! John se redressa d'un trait et fusilla le jeune homme du regard. - Je t'interdis de parler d'elle! fulmina-t-il, tu n'as pas...  
- Il l'a tu e, br l e vive au plafond de ma chambre, coupa Sam, et c'est l ...c'est l que tu as d cid de nous apprendre les combattre pour buter ce fumier! Celui qui t'as envoy en enfer! Celui qui est responsable de tout ce merdier! John fron a les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. La voix du cadet r sonnait dans sa t te et au fur et mesure que le jeune chasseur parlait, des images lui revenaient en m moire. Sam continuait de lui rappeler son pass , sans oublier l'attaque des d mons de l'ombre et la mort atroce du P re Jim et de Caleb. Enfin John jeta un coup d' il autour de lui comme s'il ne se souvenait pas d' tre venu dans cet endroit. Son regard balaya la pi ce et se stoppa devant l'a n qui tentait de se relever en toussant. - Dean! Il avait parl d'une voix presqu'inaudible. Sam commen ait reprendre espoir. Il tenta de pousser le meuble qui bloquait ses jambes. Ce fut ce moment l que son p re le remarqua enfin. John se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda ses fils tour tour. - Viens m'aider, s'il te pla t! lan a le cadet, en esp rant faire r agir son p re.  
Ce fut le cas. John s'avan a vers lui, toujours aussi perdu, et l'aida repousser le meuble. En quelques secondes, Sam fut lib r et put se mettre debout en grima ant. Son p re les regardait d'un air d sorient , cherchant comprendre ce qu'il faisait l , les mains remplies de sang. Sam se pr cipita vers son a n qui semblait mal en point. - Est-ce-que a va? s'enquit-il, inquiet. Dean se contenta d'hocher la t te mais ne perdait pas de vue la haute silhouette de son p re. Un court silence s'instaura dans la petite pi ce, poussant Sam jeter un il l'ext rieur. Les autres esprits d ambulaient dans la rue comme des automates. Le sort tait rompu. - Qu'est-ce-que...ou suis-je? demanda enfin John, compl tement perdu. - Libby, Montana, d clara Sam, sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. - Mais...je ne suis pas sens tre l ! Je...c'est quoi tout ce sang? Il regardait ses mains avec d go t puis leva les yeux sur son a n . Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. - Non!...je n'aurai pas fait une chose pareille! laissa-t-il entendre, jamais, je n'aurai pu faire a! Dean allait prendre la parole quand la porte vola en clat. Ted, le chef des b cherons, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, le regard aussi noir que le charbon. Sam fut le premier r agir, cherchant attraper le couteau mais, d'un simple geste de la main, le d mon l'envoya s' craser contre le mur. Malgr le peu de force qui lui restait, l'a n tenta, lui aussi, d'agir son tour. C' tait sans compter la puissance du d mon qui le fit voler travers la pi ce. Dean retomba lourdement sur le meuble couch . Le d mon exer a son pouvoir sur lui pour le bloquer au sol. Maintenant que les deux fr res taient neutralis s, il ferma les yeux. Un vent souffla sur le sel et le dispersa au quatre coin de la petite pi ce. Ce fut avec un sourire machiav lique qu'il p n tra dans l'appartement. - Et bien et bien! Quelle surprise! Les Winchester au complet! lan a-t-il, en se tournant vers John, tu avais un travail faire! C' tait pourtant simple! Juste nous d barrasser de ton a n et laisser l'autre se morfondre dans sa tristesse! C' tait pr vu ainsi! John secoua n gativement la t te. - Jamais je ne ferai de mal mes fils! - Oh mais tu tais contr l par un sort tr s puissant, d'ailleurs...  
Le d mon regarda les deux fr res tour tour. - Je me demande comment vous avez r ussi le rompre! continua-t-il, en fron ant les sourcils, oh, apr s tout, quelle importance! Je vais devoir finir le travail moi-m me! John s'avan a vers lui, d'un air mena ant. - Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal mes gar ons! Le d mon clata de rire en le jaugeant de la t te aux pieds. - Mon pauvre John! Tous les esprits qui sont ici vont tous mourir, toi le premier et direction l'enfer! a va faire beaucoup de monde en bas! - Non, laissez-le, esp ce de...  
Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le d mon lui bloqua la respiration. Il commen a suffoquer quand son adversaire se dirigea vers John. - Ne faites pas a! Non! s' cria Sam, en tentant de se d gager. Alors que l'a n manquait s rieusement d'air, le d mon tendit la main vers John. Celui-ci semblait paralys et ressentit une affreuse douleur dans tout le corps. Les larmes aux yeux, Sam ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait beau hurler, son p re se tordait de douleur et Dean tait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Un l ger vent survola la pi ce et Castiel apparut juste devant le d mon. Il plaqua sa main contre le front de celui-ci et, en quelques secondes, les yeux et la bouche du d mon furent envahis par une lumi re aveuglante. Ted s'effondra sur le sol, p trifi par l'attaque de l'ange. Sam fut enfin lib r et Dean retomba lourdement sur le sol, reprenant sa respiration en toussant plusieurs reprises. Le cadet courut vers son fr re et l'aida se relever. - Dean, a va? - Je vais bien...je vais bien! r pondit l'a n , essouffl . - Papa! - Ca va! John se maintenait le ventre. Ses affreux cernes avaient disparu ainsi que la p leur de son visage. Dean n'arrivait pas se lever mais soutenu par son cadet, il leva les yeux vers Castiel. - Merci! articula-t-il, avec difficult . L'ange esquissa un sourire et hocha la t te comme son habitude.

Il fallut John quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, il s'agenouilla aupr s de ses fils et plaqua une main sur la joue de chacun. - Mes enfants...je suis d sol ! d clara-t-il, avec une certaine motion dans la voix, que Dieu me vienne en aide pour me pardonner ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire! - Ce n' tait pas ta faute, avoua le cadet, ils se sont servis de toi. John d visageait ses fils avec un regard humide. Le remord, la culpabilit se lisaient sur son visage. Aucun des trois Winchester n'avait envie de prononcer un mot, profitant au maximum de ses retrouvailles inattendues. Ce fut donc avec regret que l'ange les interrompit pour leurs rappeler la situation. - Il faut faire vite sinon, il sera trop tard! - Qui tes vous? s'enquit John, surpris. - Castiel! - Et? - Il est l pour nous aider, intervint Sam, pour viter toutes explications qui pourrait alarmer son p re. John ne devait pas savoir que l'apocalypse tait proche ni que Castiel tait un ange, envoy de Dieu, pour emp cher Lucifer de sortir de sa prison. Son p re devait repartir l'esprit tranquille. - Vous devez repartir d'o vous venez, d clara Castiel, le temps presse. John secoua n gativement la t te en se levant. - Non! Puisque je suis l , je veux aider mes gar ons! d cr ta-t-il, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Comment se fait-il que je sois ici? Et les autres, qui sont-ils? Je refuse de partir tant que mes fils ne seront pas en s curit ! Castiel poussa un l ger soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, il savait d'o venait le mauvais caract re des fr res Winchester. - Si vous voulez aider vos fils, John, il va falloir repartir! avoua-t-il, c'est le seul moyen. - Tu es le seul avoir retrouv ta m moire, expliqua Dean, ils te suivront tous et retrouveront la paix. Septique, John les regarda tour tour. Pour appuyer sur ce qui venait d' tre dit, l'ange ouvrit la porte et John put voir les autres esprits errer dans la rue comme des automates. Il tait le seul, parmi eux, avoir retrouv une apparence normale. - Incroyable! laissa-t-il entendre, comme lui-m me, mais que dois-je faire? - Une fois dehors, vous allez apercevoir une lumi re, suivez l ! Les autres feront de m me. John d tailla longuement l'ange et s'aper ut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. - Je vais le faire, d clara-t-il, mais promettez moi de prot ger mes fils! Castiel baissa, un moment, la t te comme pour fuir le regard de son interlocuteur puis la releva aussit t. - Je ferai de mon mieux, avoua-t-il, je mets un point d'honneur respecter toutes mes promesses. John poussa un soupir comme soulag puis se tourna vers ses deux fils. L' tat dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tous les deux, lui arracha une grimace. - Soyez tr s prudents! laissa-t-il entendre, en se postant devant son cadet. Ils s'enlac rent affectueusement alors que Sam ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Au bout de quelques secondes, John s' carta lentement et en fit de m me avec son a n . Profitant de ce moment providentiel, Dean s'agrippa son p re comme il ne l'avait jamais auparavant. Quand ils se s par rent enfin, John plaqua une main sur la joue de ses fils. - Je suis fier de vous! avoua-t-il, en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, je vous aime, les gar ons! Dean avala difficilement sa salive. Il aura fallu que son p re soit revenu en esprit pour entendre ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais os prononcer de son vivant. John se dirigea vers la porte et traversa la rue avec une assurance contr l e. Ce fut ce moment l qu'apparut une grande lumi re clatante. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'en approcher. Enfin, avant de rentrer dans le cercle lumineux, il se retourna vers ses fils et esquissa un grand sourire tout en agitant le bras en guise de salut. Dean et Sam l'imit rent puis virent leur p re dispara tre aussit t. Les esprits le suivirent comme pr vu. Au fur et mesure qu'ils passaient la porte ardente, d'autres apparaissaient au beau milieu de la rue, attir s par cette lumi re qui clairait toute la ville. Puis, la nuit revint aussit t avec un silence rassurant. Dean avait suivi toute la sc ne avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Il sentit la main de son fr re sur son paule. Un sceau venait encore d' tre rompu, la ville tait dans un tat d sastreux, ils souffraient, tous les deux, le martyr, cause de leurs blessures et m me si leurs regards taient humides, ils taient heureux d'avoir pu revoir leur p re.  
Au petit matin, Bobby avait rejoint les deux fr res. Avec autant de pr cision possible, Sam expliqua les v nements de la nuit. - Notre John! s' tonna le vieux chasseur, bont divine! Je n'arrive pas le croire! - Lilith a ouvert le sceau mais dans la foul e, elle nous a vis s, remarqua le cadet, en esquissant une grimace. Dehors, les habitants, perturb s par cet v nement, retrouvaient leurs maisons, parfois, d vast e, parfois en feu. Rares taient celles qui tenaient encore debout sans la moindre casse. Dean connaissait la plupart de ces personnes qu'il avait apprit conna tre au cours des derniers mois. Cette ville si accueillante ne ressemblait plus qu' un champ de bataille. Apr s avoir aid le plus de personnes r int grer leur chez eux, l'a n s' tait assis sur le bord du trottoir, la t te baiss e. Sam avait discr tement pris place ses c t s. - Que se passe-t-il? Voyant que son grand fr re ne r pondait pas, le cadet regarda lentement autour de lui. Certaines personnes pleuraient leurs disparus, d'autres demeuraient immobiles, t tanis s par tout ce qui venait de se passer. - On a beau faire ce fichu travail depuis des ann es, jamais on ne sera assez pr par s pour affronter ce genre de d sastre, d clara Dean, et le pire dans tout a, c'est que nous sommes responsables! - De quoi tu parles? - Lilith cherchait nous liminer en ouvrant ce sceau, c'est vident! Elle s'est m me servie de papa! Il avala difficilement sa salive en repensant sa confrontation avec John puis secoua n gativement la t te. - Peu importe ce que a me co tera, elle va me le payer! jura-t-il, avec une moue de d go t. - Moi aussi, je veux sa peau, Dean! avoua Sam, mais il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi! Je suis aussi en col re que toi. On a failli mourir des mains de notre propre p re! Dean baissa une seconde fois la t te. - Je sais...mais sans le vouloir, elle m'a rendu service, laissa-t-il entendre, en soupirant. - Comment a? - Je me sentais d j assez responsable de la mort de papa, r pondit l'a n , de le savoir en enfer me d truisait chaque jour! Mais quand il en est sorti, j' tais dans l'incertitude totale. J'ignorai o il pouvait se trouver et je suis s r que toi aussi, tu t'es pos la question!...Mais depuis cette nuit...je sais qu'il est dans un monde...peu importe le nom que tu lui donnes...je sais qu'il va bien! Sam ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de jeter des regards dans le vide. - J'aimerai m'en r jouir mais je sais que chaque minute de joie dans notre famille se paye tr s cher. Ce fut ce moment que le cadet tourna la t te vers son fr re. - Tu te trompes, Dean! dit-il, que fais-tu de ton retour? Pour moi, c'est un miracle. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot. L'a n leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. - Arr te un peu avec ta psychologie deux balles, tu veux! J'ignore toujours pour quelle raison je suis ici et je t'avoue que a commence, franchement, me faire flipper! - Tu veux mon avis! lan a Sam, avec un s rieux d concertant, a m'est gal! Pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois l et je ne remercierai jamais assez Castiel ou m me Dieu de t'avoir ramen ! Quelque soit leurs motivations, elles ne peuvent qu' tre bonnes! Dean ne semblait pas du m me avis que lui. Il ferma les yeux comme pour contenir l'envie de r pondre son cadet qu'il devait se tromper. - J'aimerai avoir ta Foi, finit-il par dire, en se levant.

Le soleil venait peine de se lever et Dean terminait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Pendant ce temps, apr s avoir r cup r un peu, Sam faisait un peu de rangement dans le coffre de l'Impala. Il jeta un bref coup d' il autour de lui. M me si la ville ne ressemblait plus rien, on pouvait voir dans le comportement des habitants que l'espoir revenait peu peu. Les jeunes chasseurs les avaient aid s remettre en place le maximum de choses durant cette longue semaine. Ce fut James d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle l' pouse de Ted. Le chef des b cherons laissait une jeune veuve et deux enfants. Billy avait eu beaucoup de mal remercier Dean d'avoir pargn la vie de son jeune fr re. Il avait enfin compris que Jimmy aurait pu mourir ce soir l . L'a n sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner et balan a son sac dans le coffre. - O Bobby nous attend? demanda-t-il, sans voir arriver James et Kate. - Woodstock, Illinois! - Woodstock! Wow! Je vais pouvoir sentir les vibrations des plus grands de ce monde! remarqua l'a n , avec un sourire en coin, Joe Cocker, Santana, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Jimi Hendrix et...  
- C' tait un festival, Dean! Des chanteurs ou des groupes! coupa Sam, en soupirant. - Ne blasph me pas! grogna gentiment son fr re, c' tait un concert r volutionnaire! - Si tu veux parler de r volution, cites des personnes comme Benjamin Franklin, Lafayette ou encore Martin Luther King! Dean leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un air suppliant. - Epargnez-moi la le on d'histoire, s'il vous pla t, laissa-t-il entendre sous le regard ahuri de son cadet. La voix grave de James retentit derri re eux. - C'est le grand d part, alors! fit-il, l'adresse de l'a n , moi qui pensai que tu deviendras mon bras droit! - C'est que...  
Mal l'aise, Dean ne finit pas sa phrase. - Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette ville, ne l'oublies pas, avoua James, en lui tendant une main amicale. Il en fit de m me avec le cadet alors que Kate attira l'a n quelques m tres plus loin. Quand ils furent assez l' cart, la jeune femme se planta devant son ami. - Est-ce-que tu vas revenir? demanda-t-elle, sans h sitation. Pris au d pourvu, Dean n'osait pas lui avouer que son avenir tait incertain. Il se devait d' tre honn te m me si, quelque part, il aurait aim savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait dans cette ville. - Kate, je crois que...  
La jeune femme posa son index sur ses l vres. Avec toute l'audace dont elle s' tait retenue jusqu' pr sent, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et croisa les doigts derri re sa nuque. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le jeune chasseur qui s'empara de ses l vres. Leur baiser parut interminable. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant quelqu'un toussoter derri re eux qu'ils se s par rent avec regret. - Je suis patiente, chuchota Kate, avec un petit sourire. L'a n lui adressa un regard complice avant de rejoindre son fr re. - Si on ne se d p che pas, tu sais ce que nous fera Bobby, lan a-t-il, en sortant les cl s de l'Impala. Quand il ouvrit la porti re, des vrombissements de moteur se firent entendre l'autre bout de la rue. Les deux pick-up des b cherons taient pr ts partir et avant de s'engager dans le chemin terreux qui menait la for t, leurs klaxons r sonn rent dans toute la ville jusqu' ce qu'ils disparaissent dans les bois. C' tait une fa on tr s bruyante de saluer mais Dean l'appr cia norm ment. Les deux fr res grimp rent dans la voiture et partir en direction de l'Illinois.

Cela faisait deux jours que Bobby fouillait livre sur livre pour trouver des informations sur l'apocalypse mais ce fut en vain. M me Sam qui avait beaucoup de patience dans ce genre de recherches, commen ait s'en lasser s rieusement. - On ne trouvera rien, finit-il par dire, exasp r , on ne sait m me pas combien de sceaux ont t ouvert. Pendant que le vieux chasseur et le cadet changeaient des id es, Dean faisait les cents pas dans la pi ce, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait absorb par des pens es lointaines. Son fr re pensait que ses amis lui manquaient et comme, lui-m me, avait connu cela en quittant Palo Alto, il pr f ra laisser son a n se reprendre doucement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Dean arr ta, enfin, ses all es et venues, puis se tourna vers Sam. - Tu as bien mentionn la Bible l'autre jour! dit-il, en fron ant les sourcils, tu disais que c' tait inscrit, a parlait de morts qui se rel vent, de la terre qui s'ouvrait, je ne sais plus trop quoi encore! Et si...j'arrive pas croire que c'est moi qui dis a mais si tout ce qu'on cherche se trouve dans la Bible! Le cadet d visagea son fr re comme s'il commen ait comprendre o il voulait en venir. - Mais oui, tu as raison! O trouver les renseignements qu'on cherche mieux que dans la Bible? - Je ne voudrai pas para tre pessimiste, les gar ons, intervint Bobby, mais j'ai d j lu la Bible et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu quoique ce soit qui puisse nous aider, part les pri res. Dean jeta un regard en biais son oncle d'adoption, une tincelle de malice dans les prunelles. - Tu as lu la Bible, toi! - R p te a quelqu'un, gamin et je me sers de toi comme app t pour vampire, lan a le vieux chasseur, sur un ton faussement bourru. L'a n esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il avait toujours aim mettre en bo te son vieil ami, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Reprenant un peu de s rieux, Dean feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage. - Je suppose que tu l'as lu aussi, Sammy! laissa-t-il entendre, sans regarder son jeune fr re, a fait de moi, la brebis galeuse de la famille. Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en chappant un soupir. Il allait r pondre quand un l ger vent souffla dans la pi ce. - Juste une brebis gar e, rectifia Castiel qui venait d'appara tre pr s de la fen tre, une petite bo te en bois sculpt e dans la main. Il s'avan a vers le jeune chasseur et la lui tendit en ouvrant le couvercle. A l'int rieur se trouvait un vieil ouvrage dont les lettres taient incrust es dans la couverture. - Euh, qu'est-ce-que c'est? L'ange ne parut pas surpris de la question et faisait preuve d'une grande patience. - Un exemplaire de la Bible, la vraie Bible. Sam se dressa sur ses jambes et vint se planter devant lui, examinant le vieux livre avec une grande motion. - Comment a, la vraie? s' tonna Dean, il y a des Bibles partout dans ce pays et ce serait des fausses! Oulala, on tient un scoop! - Dean! lan a le cadet, offusqu par l'attitude de son fr re. - Quoi! Un court silence s'instaura entre eux avant que Castiel ne reprenne la parole. - Au cours des si cles, La Bible a t recopi e, traduite en plusieurs langues, expliqua-t-il, certains faits ont t transform , certaines paroles n'ont pas la m me signification dans un autre dialecte. L'unique Bible se trouve en notre possession et nous en avons fait un exemplaire aussi pr cis que possible pour vous aider. Sam touchait l'ouvrage du bout des doigts. - Pourtant, vous devez la conna tre mieux que nous, remarqua-t-il, sans d tacher son regard du coffret. - C'est exact! Mais nous pensons qu'un autre avis ext rieur pourrait nous tre utile! Nous la connaissons par c ur et c'est certainement l , notre faiblesse. Il pla a le coffret dans les mains du cadet qui le prit comme si le livre tait fait de verre. - Il ne reste que quatre sceaux avant que Lilith ne lib re Lucifer, avoua-t-il, sous les regards ahuris des chasseurs, le temps presse. Nous devons utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour l'arr ter.

Pendant deux jours et deux nuits, sans dormir, Sam avait lu les principaux versets de la vraie Bible afin d'y trouver une quelconque information. Durant sa lecture, tr s concentr e, il jetait des regards surpris son a n comme s'il d couvrait la Bible pour la premi re fois. Ce qui poussait Dean lever les yeux au ciel en chappant des soupirs exasp r s. Finalement, la fin de la deuxi me journ e, le cadet referma le vieil ouvrage et se laissa aller sur son lit. - Alors? - C'est incroyable, mec! - Mais encore! insista Dean, impatient. Sam se rassit sur son lit, gardant pr cieusement l'ouvrage dans les mains. - Si tu savais le nombre de versets qui ont t transform s, laissa-t-il entendre, en secouant n gativement la t te, c'est incroyable! - Tu l'as d j dit, lan a l'a n , si tu en venais au principal! - Euh, oui!...En fait, a parle bien des mes arrach es au monde de paix comme l'a dit Castiel, ce qui fait qu'elles ont t manipul es par le sort de Lilith mais elles sont toutes retourn es d'o elles venaient...  
Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, en face de son fr re. - D'apr s ce que j'ai lu, trois d mons sont capables de faire trembler la terre, remuer les oc ans et se servir de la nature pour d truire tout sur son passage, expliqua-t-il, d'apr s la Bible, ils ont t , tous les trois, exorcis s pendant le moyen ge par des chasseurs comme nous. - Trois! r p ta b tement Dean, comment savoir lequel va tre choisi pour agir? - Je l'ignore mais on peut se renseigner sur eux et voir lequel est le plus puissant, proposa le cadet, en se levant. - Minute, papillon! Ca fait deux jours que tu as le nez dans ce livre et tu as tout juste grignot , d clara l'a n , alors, prends ta veste, on va manger un repas plus consistant avant de passer aux choses s rieuses! Sans protester, Sam rangea le vieil ouvrage dans sa bo te et le cacha dans le coffre de Bobby.

Avec l'aide de Bobby, les deux jeunes chasseurs avaient pu empreinte un maximum de livres sur le sujet. M me si la vieille biblioth caire les avait suivis du regard jusqu' la sortie. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de monde qui lisait ce genre d'ouvrage. Peu habitu fouiner son nez dans de vieux livres sentant la poussi re, Dean se frotta les yeux. - Celui-l s'appelle Marouk et il est capable de tout d truire, que ce soit avec l'eau, le feu ou les tremblements de terre, laissa-t-il entendre, d'un air puis , je miserai sur ce salopard. - Moi, j'ai un d mon du nom de Kalock qui peut engloutir des cit s enti res, d clara Bobby, en se grattant n gligemment la barbe, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. - C'est normal, intervint Sam, tous ces d mons ont v cu une poque o les hommes craignaient les sorci res, je suppose qu'ils ont d commettre pas mal de d g ts. Ce qui est incroyable, c'est qu' cette poque, il existait d j des chasseurs! Le troisi me d mon s'appelle Gernac et il est capable de d truire toute une ville avec seulement des tornades tr s violentes. Dean se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. - Bien! Il n'y a pas chercher plus loin! Je pense que c'est celui-l qui va tre lib r vu qu'il peut faire tout en m me temps, remarqua-t-il, en posant son index sur son livre. Sam secoua n gativement la t te. - Ce serait beaucoup trop facile, Dean! Je suis m me certain que Castiel a d en arriver la m me conclusion mais on n'a pas droit l'erreur. Il est possible qu'on soit pass c t de quelque chose! L'a n repoussa le livre devant lui en poussant un grand soupir. - Je suis persuad qu'on se tracasse la t te pour rien, lan a-t-il, la r ponse est sous notre nez comme elle l'a toujours t sous celui des anges mais on cherche la petite b te parce que...parce que Lilith se paye notre t te depuis le d but! Il se leva d'un bond et vint se poster devant la fen tre. - On va dire Castiel qu'il devra surveiller ces trois sceaux mais que Marouk reste le plus dangereux des trois, d cr ta-t-il, sans se retourner, il reste peu de temps, on ne va pas le passer tergiverser sur le pourquoi du comment pendant des heures. Sam reconnaissait que son grand fr re avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'emp cher d' tre sceptique sur la d cision de son a n .

Comme l'avait pr vu le cadet, Castiel avait d j remarqu la possibilit de ces trois sceaux. Il expliqua aux jeunes chasseurs que ses fr res et lui allaient les garder mais l'arm e de Lilith grandissait de plus en plus. Personne ne savait quel moment le sceau allait tre bris et c' tait un avantage que la d mone se r servait au grand dam des chasseurs. Pendant toute une semaine, ce fut le calme plat. Bobby tait parti rejoindre un ami Chicago pour l'aider dans une chasse au fant me alors que Dean et Sam avaient repris la route pour le Wyoming. Prenant un repos bien m rit dans un petit motel de la ville de Rock River, Dean fut r veill en pleine nuit par ses cauchemardas. Il passait son visage sous l'eau quand il sentit une secousse sous ses pieds. Aussi l g re fut celle-ci, elle alerta le jeune homme qui s'empressa de r veiller son cadet. - Sammy! - Mmmm! - Merde, Sammy! Il faut qu'on fiche le camp...maintenant! Au m me moment, une seconde secousse, plus forte, fit trembler les murs de la chambre. Le cadet ne se fit pas prier pour bondir du lit. Il s'habilla la h te. - On fait quoi? - Il faut trouver ce salopard et le renvoyer d'o il vient, lan a l'a n , en pr parant ses armes, avant que... Il sentit une vibration qui fit trembler les vitres puis, comme une onde de choc, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La terre trembla de nouveau mais beaucoup plus violemment. - Abrite-toi! s' cria Dean, en lui indiquant le lit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit o aller et sans attendre, les deux jeunes hommes se pr cipit rent sous leurs lits tandis que la terre continuait de bouger. Des fracas de vitres, des grincements de m tal, ce qui ressemblait une explosion, des cris se faisaient entendre l'ext rieur. Les habitants de Rock River venaient de se faire surprendre, en pleine nuit, par un terrible tremblement de terre.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, le sol cessa enfin de bouger. La pi ce tait remplie de poussi re aveuglante et touffante. Dean fut le premier sortir de son abri, poussant fortement le reste de son lit avec les pieds. - Sammy! Il aper ut la main de son cadet qui tentait de se d gager et s'empressa de l'aider. Le jeune Winchester se redressa sur ses jambes en toussotant. - Tu n'as rien, s'inqui ta son a n . - Non et toi? Ils taient gratign s un peu partout mais pour eux, ce n' tait pas grand chose. Dean jeta un rapide coup d' il autour de lui. Une vieille armoire tait tomb e, bloquant la seule issue, tout avait t renvers au sol avec la puissance de la secousse. Les deux jeunes chasseurs se regard rent machinalement puis, en m me temps, se tourn rent vers les lits qui semblaient avoir t pargn s. - Je ne pr f re pas savoir si c'est de la chance ou pas! marmonna Dean, presqu' lui-m me. Ils rassembl rent leurs forces et d plac rent le meuble qui gisait devant la porte d'entr e. Alors que le soleil pointait l'horizon, l'horrible spectacle qui se pr sentait eux, leurs gla a le sang dans les veines. Malgr la poussi re qui leurs cachait une partie de la ville, ils remarqu rent, sans difficult s, les d g ts du tremblement de terre. Plusieurs maisons s' taient croul es, un feu s' tait d clar pr s de l'h pital suite l'explosion d'une bouteille de gaz, la route tait coup e en deux par une norme crevasse dans le bitume, ce qui avait fait basculer une partie des voitures stationn es sur le c t . Affol s, les gens, hurlaient, couraient dans les rues, les pompiers semblaient d pass s par ce subite v nement. Ne prenant pas le temps de r fl chir, les deux jeunes chasseurs se pr cipit rent vers une maison o les occupants cherchaient sortir avant d' tre emprisonn s par les flammes. Dean ressortit par la porte principale avec un b b dans les bras tandis que Sam avait utilis la fen tre pour vacuer les parents de l'enfant. Alors que le reste de la demeure finissait de br ler, les deux fr res se regard rent, repensant au d sastre qui avait ruin leurs vies, quelques ann es plus t t.

Le pare-brise de l'Impala avait clat durant le tremblement de terre, le capot et la porti re passager avaient quelques bosses mais la voiture roulait encore. Dean n'avait m me pas grogn , pas apr s avoir vu toute une ville effondr e. L'a n conduisait vive allure en direction de Chicago qui avait galement essuy un tremblement de terre cette nuit. La radio annon ait plusieurs catastrophes naturelles. Ainsi, le Texas avait endur la fureur de deux tornades, des inondations s v res avaient eu lieu en Californie, un gigantesque feu s' tait d clar dans une for t du Canada. Aucun des deux fr res ne voulait prendre la parole. Seule, la voix du journaliste r sonnait en fond sonore, num rant le nombre de victimes, de bless s que ces catastrophes naturelles avaient pu causer. Au tournant d'une petite route d serte, Dean faillit renverser Castiel qui se trouvait au milieu de la route. - Non mais, la prochaine fois, jettes-toi sous les roues! grogna l'a n , en claquant la porti re. L'air soucieux de l'ange le calma aussit t. - Que se passe-t-il? - Nous avons un probl me, r pondit Castiel, et pas des moindres. Lilith a lib r les trois d mons. - Quoi! s' tonna Sam, ces d mons sont beaucoup trop puissants pour...  
- Nous les avons renvoy s d'o ils venaient, coupa l'ange, ils ne feront plus de mal. Le souci est tout autre. - Mise part les horreurs qu'ils ont provoqu cette nuit, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, avoua Dean, a serait bien que tu arr tes de parler par nigme! Alors que Sam d visageait son fr re d'un air surpris par son attitude envers Castiel, il se tourna aussit t vers l'ange comme s'il venait de comprendre. - Elle a bris trois sceaux! laissa-t-il entendre, mais c'est impossible! - Quoi! lan a l'a n , en fron ant les sourcils, c'est quoi cette blague? - Je vous avais pr venu qu'elle devenait tr s puissante, d clara l'ange, avec un air d sol , maintenant, il faut absolument l'arr ter! Mais nous ignorons toujours quel sera le dernier sceau. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai confi une r plique exacte de la Bible. C'est notre derni re chance de tout stopper.  
Bobby n'avait pas de blessures graves suite au tremblement de terre de Chicago. Apr s avoir pass quelques jours de repos chez les vieux chasseurs, les Winchester avaient repris la route vers le Minnesota pour une affaire de fant me qu'ils r gl rent tr s vite. Malgr la fatigue, Sam ne pouvait pas dormir et passa toute la nuit lire et relire des extraits de la Bible. Il tenait trouver quel sceau Lilith allait briser pour viter la catastrophe qui s'annon ait lentement. Quand les rayons de soleil travers rent les persiennes, il d cida d'aller chercher le petit d jeuner. De retour du snack le plus proche, le jeune Winchester sentit une pr sence derri re lui. Il tait quelques m tres de sa chambre d'h tel quand il se retourna brusquement et plaqua son ventuel agresseur contre le mur. Il fut surpris de voir le visage de Ruby en face de lui. - Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? s'enquit-il, sur un ton dur. - Nous avons parler! - De quoi? De mes pouvoirs? J'ai laiss tomb au cas o tu as aurai oubli ! La d mone se d gagea vivement puis lui fit face. - Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu es le seul pouvoir tout stopper! lan a-t-elle, mais monsieur refuse de faire le moindre effort parce que son grand fr re n'est pas d'accord! Prend tes responsabilit s, Sam! Tu dois agir! Le jeune chasseur la fusilla d'un regard furieux. - Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que c'est mon choix? trancha-t-il, laisse Dean en dehors de a! Si j'ai accept de continuer, apr s son retour, c'est parce que Lilith d tient toujours un contrat sur lui! Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne en enfer! - Dans ce cas, fais le n cessaire pour que a n'arrive pas! insista la d mone, tu es presque pr t! Sam la d visagea un court instant puis esquissa une l g re grimace. - Dean avait raison, laissa-t-il entendre, tu es devenue tr s habile mais la derni re fois que je t'ai cout , j'ai failli tout perdre. - Tu parles de Dean! Voyons, Sam, tu ne vois pas qu'il te ralentit depuis toutes ces ann es! Tout ce potentiel que tu g ches pour un minable comme lui! Le jeune chasseur l'attrapa violemment pas le cou et resserra ses doigts. - Je te conseille de partir tr s vite et de ne pas te retourner, grogna Sam, et la prochaine fois que je te revois, je n'aurais aucun remord t'envoyer en enfer! Ruby laissa appara tre ses yeux noirs avant de le repousser. Elle afficha une mine confuse dans l'espoir de le convaincre une derni re fois mais le jeune chasseur demeura immuable. Elle finit par tourner les talons et s' loigna sans un regard en arri re.

Le cadet entra lentement dans la chambre et posa le sachet sur la table. Il fut surpris de voir son fr re adoss contre le mur, les bras crois s. D'o il tait, il avait certainement entendu leur conversation. Sam s'attendait une col re noire de la part de son a n et se pr parait, d j , encaisser les reproches. - Je te dois des excuses, avoua Dean, avec une l g re grimace. - Tu...quoi!  
- Je pensais que tu agissais par pure fascination, que tout t' tais mont la t te! expliqua le plus grand, remarque, qui pourrait t'en bl mer? Beaucoup de personnes mourraient d'envie d' tre ta place juste pour le fun! Il esquissa un sourire nerveux. - Jusqu' ce qu'ils redescendent sur terre! laissa-t-il entendre presqu' lui-m me, mais toi, tu as su garder la t te sur les paules alors que je te croyais corrompu par ce sang de d mon. Je m'en veux! J'aurai d avoir plus confiance en toi! Il s'avan a vers son jeune fr re et carta les bras du corps. - Vas-y! Je ne broncherai pas, fit-il, tu as quartier libre! Il faisait, certainement, r f rence aux deux coups de poings qu'il lui avait donn s ce jour l mais Sam demeurait inerte, d visageant son a n d'un air surpris. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en col re par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ou, tout simplement, tre ravi que son fr re ait enfin compris toute la difficult de sa situation. Finalement, ce fut la seconde qui l'emporta et, d'un simple geste de la main, il fit comprendre son grand fr re de laisser tomber. - Allons, Sammy! C'est le moment de te d fouler, insista Dean, avec un sourire en coin. - Nous avons plus important faire, je te ferai remarquer, d clara le cadet, en pointant son doigt sur la Bible, je n'ai toujours pas trouv ce qui ressemble de pr s comme de loin un sceau. Reprenant son air s rieux, l'a n fron a les sourcils. - Tu y es depuis combien de temps? - J'ai pass la nuit dessus et crois-moi, a ne va pas tre de la tarte! J'ai trouv des r f rences sur les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse, sur la fin d'un monde et j'en passe! - Le monde est donc destin sombrer, lan a Dean, sur un ton qui sonnait la d ception. - Pas la fin du monde, Dean, la fin d'un monde, rectifia le cadet, il est clair que la Bible ne mentionne pas que la guerre peut tre vit e mais qu'on doit y faire face! L'a n s'assit sur la chaise en se frottant le visage avec nergie. - Dans ce cas, je suppose que chercher le sceau est une norme perte de temps, laissa-t-il entendre, le mieux serait de trouver un moyen de renvoyer Lucifer dans sa prison ou de le d truire. - Tu n'y penses pas, Dean! On ne parle pas de n'importe quel d mon! - Je le sais tr s bien, c'est pourquoi je dois demander Castiel comment Lucifer a t enferm dans sa bo te magique, avoua l'a n , mais pour le moment, nous devons partir le plus loin possible d'une ville pour viter une autre catastrophe. Il rassembla ses affaires qu'il enfouit, grossi rement, dans un sac. Sam imita tr s vite son fr re.

Dean avait appel Bobby pour lui faire part de leur changement de plan. M me si le vieux chasseur n' tait pas vraiment d'accord avec eux, il d cida de les suivre dans cette folle id e et fon a dans sa grande r serve de livres dans le but d'y trouver une quelconque information. Castiel semblait avoir totalement disparu, ce qui inqui ta d'avantage les jeunes chasseurs. L'ange avait parl d'une guerre qui avait lieu dans un endroit sp cial, l'abri de l' il humain. Les choses se pr cipitaient et semblaient devenir beaucoup plus dangereuses. Les deux fr res s'install rent dans une vieille cabane, camoufl e dans les bois de Browning, une petite ville du Montana. Ils avaient encore la Bible qui pouvait encore les aider et les recherches sur le net. M me si cela ne ressemblait pas grand chose, pour eux, c' tait un moyen de croire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore perdu tout espoir. Pourtant, un soir, alors qu'ils taient absorb s par leur travail, la porte d'entr e vola en clat. Deux hommes se tenaient sur le seuil et l'un d'eux r ussi balayer le sel qui jonchait le sol d'un simple geste de la main. Dean et Sam qui tent rent d'attraper leurs armes, furent envoy s contre le mur avec violence. - Moi qui pensais que ce serait plus difficile que a! ricana le premier d mon, je suis d u! - Ne chantes pas l'hymne de la victoire, gros tas de merde, c'est pas encore fini! lan a Dean, en tentant de se d gager. - C'est exact...mais a l'est pour toi! avoua le d mon, je suppose que tu connais ta funeste fin. Il se rapprocha lentement de l'a n et le d visagea avec un sourire machiav lique. - Je vais tre aux premi res loges pour te voir jouer ton r le dans la fin de ce monde! dit-il, en agitant la main vers l'autre d mon. Celui-ci attrapa un tisonnier qu'il laissa rougir dans le feu quelques minutes. Toujours bloqu s contre les parois de la vieille cabane, les deux fr res se jetaient des regards inquiets. Puis, enfin, le deuxi me d mon s'approcha du cadet et d chira sa chemise pour laisser appara tre le tatouage. - Comme c'est vilain, ce genre de chose sur un corps pr vu pour r gner sur les enfers! railla le d mon, en posant le tisonnier br lant sur le tatouage. Sam serra les dents mais ne put emp cher un cri de douleur. - Esp ce d'ordure, s' cria Dean, si vous lui faites du mal, je vous...  
Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd et strident qui fit trembler les murs et les vitres de la vieille cabane. Comprenant ce qui tait en train de se produire, les deux fr res se regard rent en m me temps, sachant qu'ils venaient d' chouer leur t che. Une norme fum e noire jaillit de la chemin e et p n tra dans la pi ce. Elle flotta quelques secondes au dessus d'eux puis se dirigea droit sur Sam qui tourna la t te et ferma la bouche pour viter tout contact. Mais la fum e s'infiltra dans ses narines, ses oreilles alors que le cadet continuait se d battre. Quand ce fut fait, le jeune Winchester demeura inerte pendant un cours instant puis releva lentement les yeux vers les deux d mons. - Enfin libre! Il se lib ra du mur sans trop de difficult s puis se tourna vers Dean, le regard rempli d'une couleur blanch tre avant de redevenir normal. - Le corps de ton fr re est vraiment tr s puissant, Ruby a fait du bon travail! Dean esquissa une grimace comme si cette nouvelle ne l' tonnait gu re. - Ton petit soldat va certainement tre r compens , n'est-ce-pas? l cha-t-il, pourtant, elle s'est lamentablement plant e! Tu ne resteras pas assez longtemps dans ce corps pour faire joujou avec ce monde! Lucifer chappa un rire rauque. - Mais elle t'attend d j en enfer! laissa-t-il entendre, en se tournant vers un des d mons, pr pares l'incantation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Le d mon attrapa le poignet du jeune chasseur et lui trancha le poignet, pla ant un r cipient en dessous pour r cup rer le sang. - Combien de temps reste-t-il? demanda Lucifer, sur un ton impatient. - A peine une heure, r pondit le deuxi me d mon, mais ils sont notre merci, ma tre! Savourons ce moment que nous avons tous attendu depuis si longtemps! Mais Lucifer ne semblait pas de nature tr s patiente et bouscula brutalement le d mon qui tenait le r cipient. - Je ne pourrais pas le contr ler plus longtemps! s' cria-t-il, furieux. Il se jeta sur Dean et lui d chira le T-shirt pour ensuite mordre dans son cou. L'a n tenta de se d gager mais le d mon enfon a ses dents pointues dans la chair. Au bout de quelques secondes, le ma tre des enfers releva la t te, la bouche couverte de sang. - Ne fais pas cette t te, Winchester! ricana-t-il, sois ravi d' tre l'instrument de ma destin e. - Va te faire foutre! Dean se sentit d coller du mur et atterrir sur le sol avec une violence incroyable. Le d mon lui arracha le maillot et posa la main sur l'emplacement de son c ur, une lueur de gloire dans les yeux.

L'a n ne trouvait pas, dans ce regard, l' tincelle de vie de son jeune fr re. - Sammy, merde! Bats-toi! lan a-t-il, en esp rant encourager son cadet. Mais Lucifer clata d'un rire affreusement rauque avant de baisser les yeux sur lui. - Pauvre petite chose! Tu crois vraiment convaincre ton fr re avec ces simples mots! ricana-t-il, en serrant les poings, son corps est tellement mall able, son esprit est en col re, je le sens! Je vais bient t ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et toute sa force sera mienne. - On peux encore papoter, ce n'est pas interdit de faire plus ample connaissance avec le grand manitou des enfers! railla Dean, avec un rire forc , surtout que tu ne fais que passer! Le d mon ne pr ta aucune attention ce qu'il disait et d'un geste de la main retira ce qui restait du T-shirt du jeune chasseur. Sans le toucher, il tra a une ligne sur son torse. Aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, une arme invisible p n tra dans la peau de l'a n et commen a lui ouvrir lentement la poitrine. Dean ne pouvait que g mir de douleur. Le sang s' chappa de sa plaie et s' coula sur le sol. - Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour lire l'incantation? grogna Lucifer son subalterne. Le d mon d roula ce qui ressemblait un vieux parchemin puis commen a lire un texte dans une langue trange. Pendant ce temps, Dean sentait son sang remonter lentement dans sa gorge et l' touffer. Il toussota plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y faisait, le liquide chaud envahissait sa bouche. Le visage de son fr re devenait flou mais il sentit sa main entrer dans sa poitrine et enserrer son c ur avec les doigts. Il voulait hurler son cadet de ne pas le faire, de ne pas c der mais sa gorge tait encombr e d'une masse de sang qui le laissait tout juste chapper des bruits touff s. Lucifer d vorait des yeux le c ur, encore en activit , de la poitrine du jeune homme. Son regard brillait du pouvoir qui l'attendait apr s cette ultime tape. Tandis que son sous-fifre continuait de lire l'incantation, il s'appr tait sortir l'organe de son enveloppe quand il se stoppa aussit t. Sa main tremblait. Il commen ait perdre le contr le de son h te. Furieux, il serra les poings comme pour combattre. Sam bascula la t te en arri re. L' norme fum e noire sortit de son corps puis s'enfon a dans le sol en creusant une norme crevasse dans le plancher. Les murs tremblaient alors qu'un cri strident r sonnait autour de la petite cabane. Les vitres clat rent toutes en m me temps alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Castiel et un autre ange firent irruption dans la petite pi ce et se jet rent sur les deux d mons abandonn s par leur ma tre. Sam se sentait faible, du sang coulait de sa bouche. Perturb par toutes ces violentes motions, il recouvra pourtant ses esprits, cherchant son grand fr re du regard. Il d couvrit le corps inerte de Dean juste sa droite. Encore engourdi, il se tra na jusqu' lui. - Dean! Non, Dean! Paralys de peur par le regard fixe de son a n , le jeune Winchester n'osait comprendre ce qu'il voyait pourtant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment toucher son fr re. Celui-ci tait couvert de sang, les entrailles ouvertes. Le cadet s'effondra sur lui, en larmes, se maudissant plus que jamais. Uriel, le deuxi me ange, jeta le vieux parchemin dans le feu. Castiel s'accroupit pr s du cadet, et posa une main compatissante sur son paule. - Ram ne-le! supplia Sam, en levant la t te vers lui, tu l'as d j sorti de l ...S'il te pla t! - Je ne peux pas, avoua l'ange, m me si j'en ai tr s envie, je n'ai la possibilit de sauver une me qu'une seule fois...je suis d sol . - M me si je me propose sa place! insista le cadet, je suis pr t y aller! L'autre ange qui regardait le parchemin finir dans une flamme bleu tre se dressa sur ses jambes. - Nous ne sommes pas des d mons, lan a-t-il, nous ne passons pas de march ! - Uriel, a suffit! ordonna Castiel, en fron ant les sourcils, tu pourrais avoir, un peu, de compassion! L'autre ange poussa un soupir et se contenta de se poster devant la porte comme s'il tait press de partir. Compl tement an anti, le jeune chasseur baissa les yeux vers son fr re. - Si vous ne pouvez pas le ramener, j'irai le rejoindre! laissa-t-il entendre, je pr f re mourir que de vivre encore sans lui. A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'une lueur apparut dans le ciel, juste au dessus de la fen tre. Une lumi re blanche en sortit lentement et envahit toute la pi ce suivie d'un l ger vent. Eblouis tant par la beaut et la pr sence de cette clart , les deux anges s'agenouill rent humblement. Malgr cette persistante lueur qui l'aveuglait, Sam ne perdait pas son fr re des yeux. Il vit l' norme plaie se refermer, ne laissant plus aucunes traces sur le torse de son a n . La brise qui semblait constante dans la pi ce, disparut tr s vite en m me temps que l' clatante lumi re. Un court silence s'instaura dans la petite pi ce puis, comme s'il mergeait du fond des mers, Dean reprit son souffle.

L'a n toussa plusieurs reprises, crachant encore le sang coinc dans sa gorge. Il semblait puis , incapable de faire le moindre geste pour r agir. Sa tentative pour s'asseoir ne fut qu'une lamentable perte de temps. - Dean! Le jeune Winchester se pr cipita vers son fr re et l'enla a sans retenue. L'a n grim rement. Enfin, le cadet s' carta de lui et l'aida s'adosser contre le mur. - Comment vas-tu? - Fr...fr...froid! Sans se faire prier, Sam se leva aussit t et fouilla dans un sac, la recherche d'une veste. Il revint vers son grand fr re et la glissa sur ses paules tout en frottant pour lui donner plus de la chaleur. Encore groggy, Dean semblait reprendre une respiration normale. Le cadet plaqua ses mains sur son visage, contente de le retrouver. - Merci! finit-il par dire, l'adresse de Castiel qui se relevait doucement. L'ange ne quittait pas l'endroit d'o tait venue la lumi re, fascin par cette courte apparition. - Ce n'est pas moi mais...Lui! Alors Sam leva les yeux vers lui et suivit son regard vers la fen tre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre de qui parlait l'ange. - Le Souffle de Dieu! d clara Castiel, c' tait le Souffle de Dieu!

Allong sur son lit, l'a n n'avait pas vraiment reprit connaissance. Toujours ses c t s, Sam avait appel Bobby pour le mettre au courant de ce qui venait de se passer. Le vieux chasseur s'en tait voulu, une fois de plus, de ne pas avoir t l pour les aider. Alors qu'Uriel tait parti en emmenant les corps des hommes poss d s, Castiel avait choisi de rester pour donner quelques explications au jeune chasseur. - Quel tait le dernier sceau? s'enquit Sam, en fron ant les sourcils. - Apparemment, c' tait toi! Les d mons devaient lib rer ton corps. Le cadet posa sa main sur le pentagramme en tatouage sur sa poitrine en se rappelant que Lucifer n'est apparut qu'apr s que le d mon ait br l sa peau. - Le parchemin tant d truit, tu ne risques plus rien mais Lucifer est libre, continua l'ange, il peut tr s bien poss der des hommes, les uns apr s les autres, en attendant d'en trouver un plus r sistant. - Mais ce rituel comportait deux phases importantes, remarqua le cadet, il m'a fait boire son sang! Peut- tre que...  
- Tu n'a rien craindre pour a, coupa Castiel, nous pensons que cela n'aura aucune incidence sur toi. Certain d'entre nous pense que cela pourrait m me t' tre utile. - Comment a? - Le sang de ton fr re n'a pas t souill par celui d'un d mon, expliqua l'ange, sur un ton tr s calme pour ne pas froiss son jeune interlocuteur. Embrouill par tout ce qui arrivait en m me temps, Sam se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Ils venaient, son fr re et lui, de survivre l'attaque la plus dangereuse de toute leur vie. Une attaque qui aurait certainement chang le destin du monde et, pourtant, il restait l , assis sur cette chaise, des tonnes de questions sans r ponses dans la t te. - Et cette lumi re...ce Souffle de Dieu! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai mais...pourquoi? - J'avais ordre de sortir ton fr re des enfers, avoua Castiel, et aujourd'hui, mon p re l'a sauv , lui-m me mais les vraies raisons ne m'ont pas t communiqu es. Je suis d sol mais je n'ai pas la r ponse cette question. - Mais...  
Alors que Sam s'appr tait parler, un mouvement venant du lit le fit se retourner. Dean se r veillait lentement. Oubliant toute contrari t , il se retourna vers l'ange, un sourire sur les l vres mais celui-ci avait disparu. L'a n grim rement en essayant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le regard un peu perdu, il d visagea, d'abord, son jeune fr re puis posa une main incertaine sur sa poitrine. - Comment tu te sens? - Je ne sais pas trop!...J' tais...tu tais...merde, Sammy! Il avala difficilement sa salive comme si une pens e l' c urait au plus au point. - Tu tenais mon c ur dans ta main, l cha-t-il, en grima ant, et c'est loin d' tre une m taphore! Le silence de son cadet en disait long sur sa g ne et sa culpabilit . Dean ferma les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme. - La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu ce salopard quitter ton corps, d clara-t-il, apr s, le noir total. Explique-moi! On est mort, c'est a? Et ici, c'est l'antichambre de la...  
- Dean! - Ou c'est une illusion et on est...  
- Dean, coute-moi, bon sang! - Quoi!  
Sam poussa un soupir tout en cherchant un moyen de tout expliquer correctement son fr re. Il prit une profonde inspiration et raconta tout ce qui c' tait pass depuis le moment o Lucifer avait quitt son corps. Apr s son r cit, il observa la r action de son a n qui semblait quelque peu perplexe. - Mec, j'avais le c ur l'air! Et tu veux me faire croire qu'une lumi re venue de nulle part m'a soign et puis pchit, partie!...Pourquoi? Hein! - Castiel, lui-m me, n'a pas pu me r pondre, d clara le cadet, mais a m'est gal! Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ailles bien! J' tais deux doigts de...  
Il se stoppa un instant, conscient qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre son fr re en col re ou dans un tat d'inqui tude mais son attitude fuyante ne trompa pas l'a n . - Quoi! Tu allais faire quoi, Sammy? Une tincelle d'angoisse traversa les prunelles vertes comme si Dean venait de comprendre. - J n arrive pas croire que tu ferais une chose pareille! s' nerva-t-il, alors quoi, je suis mort, tu cours te mettre une balle dans la t te, c'est a? - Tu ne comprends pas, Dean!...Je ne voulais pas revivre encore cet enfer! avoua le cadet, je sais que ce mot te parait mal choisi mais c'est ce que j'ai v cu sans toi! La solitude, l'angoisse de voir un autre jour venir tout en sachant que tu ne seras plus l ! C'est pire que la mort, elle-m me! Mal l'aise de s' tre encore emport trop vite, l'a n esquissa une l g re grimace. - Je suis d sol ! Juste ces trois mots mais largement suffisant pour apaiser la tension. Dean eut beaucoup de mal s'asseoir sur le bord du lit mais avec toute sa pers v rance, il y parvint et fit face son jeune fr re. - Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger, avoua-t-il, calmement, pas apr s avoir fait ce que j'ai fait! - Tu n'a rien te reprocher! - J'ai vendu mon me pour te ramener, a, je ne le regretterai jamais. Mais je suis conscient que tout c'est bouscul dans ta petite t te de mule en voulant me sauver tout prix. Maintenant, je suis certain que c'est cause de moi que tu as d cid d' couter Ruby apr s ma mort. Je suis responsable de toutes les souffrances que tu as endur jusqu'ici. Il secoua n gativement la t te avec une grimace de d go t sur le bord des l vres. - Je ne vaux m me pas toutes ces peines, Sammy! Tu pourrais faire tellement de belles choses sans un looser comme moi dans tes pattes! C'est compl tement stupide! Et les anges, Dieu! Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils vouloir me garder en vie? Je ne sais m me pas pour quelle raison! S'en est presque grotesque! - Ne dis pas a! Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme a! - C'est pourtant la v rit ! - Comment crois-tu que je me sois lib r de Lucifer? lan a le cadet, j'avais acc s toutes ses pens es, au mal qu'il comptait faire ce monde mais c'est quand j'ai ressenti sa haine pour toi que j'ai r ussi me d gager. Quand j'ai senti les battements de ton c ur entre mes doigts...je voyais la vie te quitter, peu peu, je ne pouvais plus...  
Sam se mordit la l vre et tourna la t te vers la fen tre, essayant, ainsi, de cacher la douleur qui le tenaillait au ventre. Ce fut, alors, ce moment l que l'a n reprit son r le en enveloppant les paules de son jeune fr re de ses bras protecteurs. M me si Lucifer tait en libert , m me si l'apocalypse mena ait de s'installer, les deux jeunes chasseurs savaient qu'avant de partir en guerre, ils devaient, avant tout, tre nouveau des fr res.

Il ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour reprendre leurs esprits. Les deux fr res savaient que le temps tait contre eux et, maintenant que Lucifer se baladait en libert , ils devaient redoubler de prudence et trouver un moyen pour le remettre dans sa prison. Ce fut donc, tout naturellement, qu'ils all rent chez Bobby. Le vieux chasseur ne cacha pas sa joie en les voyants en bonne sant . Sam lui avait tout expliqu au t l phone et le r cit du jeune homme lui avait donn froid dans le dos. Il tendit des bi res ses jeunes amis et s'installa en face d'eux. - Alors, dites-moi! Comment vous sentez-vous? s'enquit-il, avec un s rieux d concertant. Les deux fr res se regard rent en m me temps puis report rent leurs regards vers le vieux chasseur. - On va bien, Bobby! lan a l'a n , mal l'aise, si on passait autre chose! - Ecoutez, les gar ons! L'un de vous deux a t poss d par le d mon le plus terrifiant que la terre n'ait jamais port quand l'autre, il vient de ressusciter pour la seconde fois. Alors, je crois que personne ne peut traverser ce genre d' preuve sans y laisser quelques plumes. Dean poussa un soupir en se frottant nergiquement le visage. - Vu sous cet angle, a ressemble un mauvais film d'horreur mais, je te le r p te, nous allons bien! Le vieux chasseur prit le temps de les observer un court instant dans l'espoir de les forcer, ainsi, se d voiler mais les Winchester ne semblaient pas intimid s par le regard insistant de leur vieil ami. - Est-ce-que tu as trouv un moyen de remettre Lucifer dans sa prison? demanda Sam, en voyant la montagne de livres sur le bureau. - H las, non! Il n'y a rien sur ce sujet, dans aucun livre! r pondit Bobby, exasp r , c'est croire que seul Dieu connait la r ponse! Puis le vieux chasseur se tourna vers l'a n en fron ant les sourcils. - Puisqu'on est dans le sujet, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Dieu, en personne, d cide de te sauver! Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, je suis ravi que tu sois en bonne sant mais...  
- C'est flippant, hein? coupa l'a n , avec un rire nerveux. - Flippant, je te l'accorde mais avoues, quand-m me qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions, remarqua Bobby, pourquoi? Certainement le premier vouloir conna tre la r ponse, Dean commen ait se sentir embarrass par le regard interrogateur du vieux chasseur. Le t l phone retentit dans la petite pi ce et Bobby alla r pondre au grand soulagement de l'a n . Quelques minutes plus tard, Bobby raccrocha et se retourna vers ses deux jeunes amis, en se frottant n gligemment la barbe. - Que se passe-t-il? s'enquit le cadet, inquiet. - C' tait Pamela! Elle a eu de mauvaises sensations ces derniers jours, d clara le vieux chasseur, elle veut nous voir. - Quelles genre de mauvaises sensations? demanda Dean, en fron ant les sourcils. - Lucifer est dans notre monde, mon gar on, et il n'a pas pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait! Que veux-tu qu'il y ait part encore une catastrophe? Bobby enfila sa casquette et attrapa ses cl s de voiture. - Allons-y! Avec un peu de chance, on sera chez elle demain matin!

Pamela ouvrit la porte, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Pas besoin, pour elle, de demander qui tait l . Elle avait d j sentit leurs pr sences avant m me qu'ils ne frappent sa porte. - Vous avez t rapides, remarqua-t-elle, en s'effa ant pour les laisser entrer. - Tu m'as dit que c' tait tr s important, d clara Bobby, et je te connais assez pour dire que tu ne nous d ranges pas pour des broutilles. La jeune voyante esquissa un sourire en guise de remerciement. Un pe de la voir priv de sa vue, les deux jeunes chasseurs ne savaient pas vraiment comment r agir. Pourtant, Pamela semblait sentir leur inqui tude. - Ne soyez pas d sol s pour moi, les gar ons! laissa-t-elle entendre, si je vous dis que ma vue est plus per ante ainsi, vous me croyez! Elle clata de son rire rauque avant de poser ses mains sur le visage du cadet. Elle les laissa errer sur les traits du jeune homme. - Humm! Tu es toujours aussi s duisant, mon cher Sam, mais si tu continues laisser ta barbe pousser, tu vas finir par ressembler Bobby. Le vieux chasseur mit un petit grognement pour rappeler la jeune femme qu'il tait toujours pr sent. - Allons, Bobby! Tu sais que j'adore ton look de vieux baroudeur! plaisanta Pamela, en se tournant vers l'a n . Elle t tonna lentement le visage du jeune chasseur. - Tu es le plus irr sistible revenant que je connaisse, mon cher Dean! L'a n lui r pondit d'un simple sourire en coin. - Alors! Dis-nous ce que tu as entendu! lan a Bobby, impatient. Pamela prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de r pondre. - Et bien, j' tais avec une cliente qui voulait parler son mari quand toute une flop e d'esprits a envahis la pi ce, expliqua la voyante, je pouvais sentir la peur dans leurs voix. - Ah, oui, comme dans Ghost! remarqua Dean, d'un air amus . Bobby et Sam le regard rent en m me temps. - Woopy Golberg, Patrick Swayze, Ghost, non? Oda Mae qui est envahis d'esprits bavards et...bande d'inculte! Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis s'assit en face de son jeune fr re. La voyante esquissa un sourire puis reprit calmement. - C'est peu pr s a, laissa-t-elle entendre, mais mes esprits venaient me pr venir d'un fait tr s inqui tant. - Comment a? s' tonna Sam, en fron ant les sourcils. - D'apr s eux, il se pr pare quelque chose de gigantesque en bas, r pondit Pamela, il y aurait un norme rassemblement de d mons concentr s dans un endroit bien pr cis. - O ? - Dans le Sud-est du Wyoming. Les trois chasseurs se jet rent des regards soucieux. - Que se passe-t-il? s' tonna la voyante qui ressentait le malaise. - Il y a une porte des enfers dans cette r gion, avoua Bobby, et apparemment, Lucifer veut l'ouvrir. - Comment pourrait-il? M me Azazel n'a pas pu le faire lui-m me, il a eu besoin de Jack pour a! remarqua le cadet, et nous avons remis tout en ordre avant de quitter les lieux. Aucun d mon ne peu trer. Dean se frotta nergiquement le visage puis releva la t te vers son fr re. - Et bien, je crois que Lucifer va se servir d'un humain pour le faire, laissa-t-il entendre, maintenant, reste savoir qui. Bobby secoua n gativement la t te d'un air exasp r . - S'il y parvient, nous n'aurons aucune chance. - Il faut trouver qui Lucifer va utiliser pour ouvrir la porte, d cr ta Sam, je suppose qu'il ne se servira pas de n'importe qui. Je me rappelle qu'Azazel disait que c' tait un honneur pour celui qui le faisait. - Ce qui veut dire qu'il doit rester un t l pathe quelque part! Enfin, un type qui...tu sais! - C'est impossible! d clara le cadet, en feignant d'ignorer la remarque de son grand fr re. Dean fit mine de r fl chir puis un sourire vint claircir son visage. - Il y a un moyen de le savoir, dit-il, sous le regard dubitatif de son cadet, Rufus Turner! - Qui? - Je t'expliquerai en route, lan a l'a n , en se tournant vers le vieux chasseur, je suis certain qu'il pourra nous aider. Bobby ne semblait pas du m me avis que lui mais toutes id es taient bonnes prendre. - Allez-y tous les deux! Je vais rester avec Pamela au cas o des esprits auraient envie d' tre encore bavards!

Sam n'avait jamais rencontr cet trange chasseur qui semblait savoir tout sur tout. Un chasseur qui vivait en ermite depuis quinze ans. D'apr s ce que lui avait racont Dean, Rufus tait un marginal, un peu excentrique. Le cadet fut d'autant plus surpris quand il vit son grand fr re revenir de la station avec une bouteille de Johnny Walker Blue. - Dean! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de boire! lan a-t-il, inquiet sur le comportement excessif de son a n . On ne sait pas encore quel genre d'accueil on va avoir avec ce...ce type d phas et toi, tu...  
- Calmes-toi, coupa Dean, c'est pour Rufus, sa langue se d lie mieux quand il avale une gorg e de ce whisky. Rassur , Sam se calfeutra dans son si ge et finit par s'endormir.

Rufus avait mis le temps avant d'ouvrir la porte. Sam n'y croyait plus mais la bouteille de whisky avait fait son effet sur le chasseur excentrique.  
- Je pensais ne plus te revoir! avoua celui-ci, l'adresse de l'a n , et lui, je suppose que c'est ton frangin! - Tu supposes bien, lan a Dean, il faut qu'on parle! Quand ils furent install s autour d'une table, les trois hommes se retrouv rent avec un verre de whisky la main. - Alors! Tu sors peine de l'enfer que tu te retrouves face Lucifer lui-m me, remarqua Rufus, tu es un petit veinard! - Oh, tu sais, rien de bien m chant! Juste une petite conversation c ur ouvert, le temps de faire connaissance! Sam avala sa gorg e de whisky de travers. Il lan a un regard furieux en direction de son fr re avant de se tourner vers leur h te. - Vous savez pour quelle raison nous sommes l , que savez-vous? Rufus se servit un ni me verre puis leva la t te vers ses invit s. - Greg Simons! - Qui? - N le deux Mai 1983 New-York, continua l'ermite, il a t abandonn par son p re suite la mort soudaine de son pouse alors que Greg n'avait que six mois. Ses parents adoptifs sont de tr s grands avocats tout comme lui, d'ailleurs! Surpris par cette r v lation, les deux fr res se regard rent en m me temps. - Il est n le m me jour que toi, s' tonna Dean, c'est incroyable! - Le m me jour, la m me heure! a, c'est incroyable! rectifia Rufus, toujours le nez dans son verre. Sam se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit raccord sa vie? - Tu as un dossier sur le gaillard, demanda Dean, en agitant le menton vers une pile de papiers. Rufus se leva lentement puis attrapa une chemise bleue qu'il balan a sur la table. - Voil ! Tout y est! Cet homme est un mod le de citoyen! Pas une seule contravention, pas la moindre bagarre! - Il vit toujours New-York, je suppose! - Il est port disparu depuis deux jours, d clara Rufus, entre deux gorg es. Dean poussa un soupir contrari tout en sachant que son cadet tait bien plus confus que lui.

Sam tait install pr s de la fen tre et profitait de la lumi re du jour pour feuilleter le dossier de Greg Simons. Nettoyant les armes, Dean l'observait la d rob e. Son cadet affichait une mine d concert e. - Quoi! - Rien! - Si, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas! Alors, dis-moi! insista l'a n , sur un ton tr s calme. Sam soupira et repoussa le dossier avec une moue contrari e. - Ce type, ce Greg, il menait une vie de r ve! Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas t touch par toute cette histoire, il y a deux ans? Je veux dire...c'est bien qu'il ait t pargn mais pourquoi? - J'aimerai bien conna tre la r ponse aussi, Sammy! Puis Dean fron a les sourcils en faisant mine de r fl chir. - Tu te rends compte que si maman aurait surv cue cette nuit l , tu aurais eu la m me vie que lui! remarqua-t-il, c'est incroyable, on dirait ton alter ego! - Dean! - Ok, ok! Je pensais juste tout haut! Bon, il faut plucher ce dossier pour voir si monsieur clean n'a pas une faille quelque part, il me semble un peu trop parfait mon go t. - Je viens de le relire pour la ni me fois, cet homme a une vie r gl e comme du papier musique, lan a le cadet, la seule fausse note, c'est la mort de sa vraie m re. - Tr s bien! On passe chez le tatoueur pour qu'il te refasse a ensuite, je pr viens Bobby qu'on fait un d tour, d cr ta l'a n , peut- tre que le vrai p re de Greg aura des r ponses.

Dean gara la voiture devant une vieille maison qui semblait d labr e. M me Sam pensait qu'elle n' tait plus habit e jusqu' ce qu'un homme, mal fagot , avec une barbe de plusieurs jours se poste sur le perron. - Qui que vous soyez, je ne suis pas preneur, lan a celui-ci, en recollant un vieux m got sur ses l vres. Les deux fr res se regard rent avant d'avancer lentement vers lui. Ils se sentaient mal l'aise dans leurs costumes. - Nous sommes du FBI, nous avons quelques questions, d clara Sam, en sortant sa fausse carte, je suis l'agent Andrews et voici l'agent Karl. - Qu'est-ce-que le FBI veut un pauvre type comme moi, ricana le vieil homme. - C'est au sujet de votre fils, monsieur Parker, avoua Dean, de but en blanc. Son cadet le fusilla du regard cause de son manque de tact puis se tourna vers leur interlocuteur dont le teint avait vir au blanc. - Il ne lui a rien arriv au moins, s'inqui ta-t-il, aussit t. - Non, il va tr s bien, mentit Sam, c'est juste qu'on fait des recherches sur des morts suspectes et le cas de votre pouse en tait une. Le vieil homme se gratta la t te puis s'assit sur un rocking chair devant sa porte. - Je pensai que personne ne me croirait, laissa-t-il entendre, l' poque, tout le monde me prenait pour un fou. - Il se trouve que d'autres cas similaires ont eu lieu au cours des vingt derni res ann es, d clara Dean, parlez-nous de ce soir-l ! Howard Parker cessa ses balancements puis laissa errer son regard dans le vide. - La vie tait douce en ce temps-l ! avoua-t-il, d'un air songeur, la maison ne ressemblait pas cette vieille bicoque. Rebecca ne l'aurait pas permis. Elle savait donner cet endroit une allure de gait . Dean leva les yeux au ciel et faillit soupirer mais son jeune fr re le d visagea avec un froncement de sourcils. L'a n esquissa une moue contrari e. - Mais cette nuit-l ! continua le vieil homme, le b b pleurait et Becky s' tait lev e. Je l'ai entendu crier, j'ai couru dans la chambre de mon fils, ma femme tait au plafond. J'ai cru que je r vai mais c' tait bien r el. Elle...elle saignait...il y avait de la peur, de la souffrance sur son visage puis elle s'est enflamm e comme un f tu de paille. Les l vres du vieil homme tremblaient comme s'il tait sur le point d' clater en sanglots. Un peu g n de devoir continuer lui poser des questions, Sam toussota l g rement avant de prendre la parole. - Avez-vous vu quelque chose? Quelqu'un? - Non! - C'est donc apr s cet v nement tragique que vous avez d cid de faire adopter votre fils, en conclut Dean, malgr le regard r probateur de son cadet. Le vieil homme secoua n gativement la t te. - David tait tout ce qu'il me restait de Becky, avoua-t-il, toujours aussi tristement, mais il avait un comportement trange. - Vous pouvez nous en dire plus! insista Sam, un calepin la main. - Et bien...j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait conna tre mes pens es et puis, un jour, il a r ussi d placer son assiette sans la toucher. - En tes-vous vraiment s r? - Je n'ai jamais r ussi garder une nourrice plus d'une semaine cause de a! Pendant des mois, je devais faire des allers et retours pour m'occuper de lui et puis, un jour, un homme est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'un couple tr s riche cherchait adopter un enfant. Je n'ai pas accept imm diatement mais j'ai c d pour mon fils, pour qu'il ait une vraie famille. Parker se retourna vers sa maison et agita la main vers elle. - Comment un enfant aurait pu grandir dans cet endroit? Mes absence es m'avaient fait perdre mon travail, je n'avais plus rien offrir ce gar on! Ces gens lui ont offert une vie bien meilleure...n'est-ce-pas? C' tait plus une question qu'une affirmation. - Oui, gr ce vous, il est devenu un excellent avocat et m ne une vie bien rang e, mentit Sam, sans regarder son a n . Il salua poliment le vieil homme et tourna les talons en direction de l'Impala.

Arriv la fronti re de l'Illinois, Dean re u un appel de Bobby. Il changea quelques mots avec le vieux chasseur puis raccrocha en adoptant un air inquiet. - Quoi! - Bobby en a profit pour faire des recherches sur la famille Simons, expliqua l'a n , et il se trouve que des amis proches de Greg ont affirm qu'il avait des dons tranges. Cependant, ces dons ont myst rieusement disparu, il y a presque quatre ans. - H , mais...c'est ce moment l que mes visions sont apparues! s' tonna Sam, en fron ant les sourcils. Concentr sur sa conduite, Dean semblait soucieux. - Puisqu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, il n'avait aucune raison d' tre avec toi et les autres dans ce village, remarqua-t-il, je n'aime pas a du tout, Sammy! D'abord, on apprend qu'un dernier psychique est encore en vie et maintenant, on sait qu'il a des pouvoirs depuis sa naissance! Qu'est-ce-que a cache? - J'aimerai le savoir! laissa entendre son fr re, en s'agitant sur son si ge.

Deux jours plus-tard, les deux fr res taient de retour chez Bobby. Celui-ci avait contact tous ses amis chasseurs pour les pr venir de ce qui se passait mais aucune manifestation d moniaque n'avait eu lieu depuis le jour o Sam avait r ussi expulser Lucifer de son corps. - D'apr s Pamela, quelque chose se pr pare en enfer, d clara Bobby, et si vous voulez mon avis, a ne sent pas bon du tout! Le nez dans un vieux livre, toujours la recherche d'une solution miracle, Sam secoua n gativement la t te. - Nous ne sommes pas assez pr par s pour une guerre, lan a-t-il, si la porte des enfers est encore ouverte, a sera le chaos sur terre. Il faut faire quelque chose avant que a n'arrive! Dean poussa un long soupir comme s'il y avait r fl chi toute la journ e. - Quoiqu'on fasse, Lucifer va ouvrir cette porte, remarqua-t-il, d'un air d pit , mais nous pouvons tenter d'emp cher ces salopards de sortir. - Comment? s' tonna le plus jeune, on ne pourra pas approcher le cimeti re sans se faire voir. Dean fron a les sourcils en se tournant vers Bobby. - Tu avais des amis qui devaient r parer les rails! - Et ils l'ont fait! r pondit le vieux chasseur, en se grattant le menton d'un air pensif, a pourrait marcher si on fait tr s attention. Sam les regardait, tour tour, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. - J'esp re que vous plaisantez! lan a-t-il, vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir ce pointer dans ce cimeti re sans se faire massacrer! La porte est certainement garder depuis des jours! Et puis, c'est s rement ce Greg Simons qui sera charg de l'ouvrir. - Il faut bien faire quelque chose! grogna Dean, et je refuse de les laisser ouvrir cette foutue porte aussi facilement m me si je dois y rester! - C'est de la folie, Dean, avoua le cadet, ils nous y attendent certainement! On sera tous morts avant d'atteindre la premi re tombe! L'a n fit mine de r fl chir puis esquissa un l ger sourire. - J'ai ma petite id e, laissa-t-il entendre, alors, tu viens ou pas? Sam leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exasp r . - Et te laisser profiter de la f te sans moi, pas question! lan a-t-il, et puis, tu sais que je suis capable de te suivre m me jusqu'en enfer! - Oh, comme c'est mignon! railla gentiment Bobby, quand vous aurez fini, on pourrait peut- tre commencer par y aller! L'a n lui adressa un regard rieur. - Ne t'inqui tes pas, Bobby, on t'adore aussi! d clara-t-il, d'un air amus . - Fais attention toi, gamin, lan a le vieux chasseur, je pourrai te faire avaler ton bulletin de naissance! - Lequel? J'en ai tellement! Le vieux chasseur marmonna quelques mots incompr hensibles dans sa barbe puis tourna les talons en direction de la porte d'entr e. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses l vres. Il consid rait ces deux jeunes hommes comme ses propres fils. - J'esp re que ton plan est bon parce que, dans le cas contraire, ce n'est pas l'enfer qui m'emp chera de te botter les fesses, laissa-t-il entendre, avant de quitter la maison. Sam croisa les bras devant lui en attendant, visiblement, une r ponse. - Quoi! - Explique-moi ce que tu comptes faire! - Un grand g ni ne d voile pas tous ses secrets, d clara l'a n , en se levant. - Ce sont les magiciens qui font a, rectifia Sam, les g nies, eux, partagent leur savoir! Dean haussa, exag r ment, les paules n attrapant une pomme sur la table. - C'est pareil! Il esquissa un sourire puis croqua, pleine dent, dans le fruit. Sam observa son grand fr re s' loigner tout en ayant tr s peur de la suite des v nements. Ils allaient, tous les trois, droit vers une guerre qu'il n' tait pas s r de gagner.  
Cela faisait presque deux heures que Dean tait parti, seul, laissant son fr re et Bobby dans ce vieux hangar, quelques kilom tres du vieux cimeti re. Le jeune Winchester commen ait s rieusement s'inqui ter. - Mais o est-il? lan a-t-il, en jetant un rapide regard sa montre. La route tait peine clair e et le jeune homme pouvait, ainsi, voir si une voiture venait dans leur direction. Sam poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur son tat d'esprit. - Ne te fais pas de soucis, ton fr re est le type le plus d brouillard que je connaisse, le rassura Bobby, il ne va pas tarder arriver. Le jeune chasseur allait r pliquer quand il entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur qu'il connaissait tr s bien. L'Impala s'approchait rapidement suivie d'un pick-up qui semblait plut t charg . Dean se gara l'int rieur du hangar et fit signe au conducteur de l'autre v hicule d'en faire autant. - Tu en as mis un temps! grogna le cadet, j'ai m me cru que tu tais parti au cimeti re sans nous. - Je suis stupide mais pas ce point! - Laisse-moi deviner, lan a l'inconnu, Sammy, c'est a! Il tendit une main amicale au jeune chasseur. Le cadet fron a les sourcils avant de lui serrer la main. - C'est Sam! rectifia-t-il, en soupirant, seul, mon fr re peut m'appeler comme a! - Oulala! Et grincheux, en plus! ricana l'inconnu, en se tournant vers un Dean amus . L'a n tapota gentiment sur l' paule de son jeune fr re. - Comme tu l'as devin , lui, c'est Sammy! Et derri re toi, je te pr sente Bobby Singer, d clara-t-il, en agitant la main vers son ami, lui, c'est Don Griffiths. Il bosse pour une petite mission de t l vision locale et c'est gr ce lui que j'ai pu obtenir a! Il enleva la grande b che qui recouvrait l'arri re du pick-up pour laisser appara tre un norme projecteur. Sam s'approcha du v hicule pour en examiner le contenu puis se tourna vers son fr re d'un air ahuri. - Ou sont les armes? s'enquit-il, tonn . - Mais elle est devant toi! Le reste se trouve dans le coffre de l'Impala! - Attends! Tu es parti plus de deux heures au beau milieu de la nuit pour d nicher un projecteur chez un type que tu connais peine! - Ah, a, ce n est pas tout fait vrai, mon gar on, intervint Don, je connais ton fr re depuis quelques ann es d j . Il m'a d barrass d'un vilain fant me et a sauv la vie de ma femme et la mienne. Alors quand il est venu me demander le plus puissant projecteur que je poss dais, je n'ai pas h sit un instant. - Euh...mais...c' tait quand? - Tu tais l'universit , r pondit l'a n , en tendant une main amicale vers Don, merci, mec! Tu retrouveras ton pick-up ici demain si tout se passe bien quand au projecteur, je ne te promets pas de te le rendre en tat. Don sortit un v lo de son v hicule et grimpa sur la selle. - Ne te fais pas de soucis pour a et fa tes gaffe vous, les gars! Il donna le premier coup de p dale et disparut au coin de la route mal clair e. Dean se tourna vers son fr re avec un petit sourire bien lui. - Allez, aidez-moi! Il faut dessiner un pentagramme l'envers sur le projecteur avec a. Il lui tendit un marqueur noir tr s pais. - Tu n'es pas s rieux! Ca ne marchera jamais! - Oh, mon gar on, tu es un g ni, s'exclama Bobby, en rajustant sa casquette, tu veux faire une sorte de blocage sur la porte comme a, m me ouverte, les d mons ne passeront pas. - Exact! Je ne dis pas que c'est le plan du si cle mais a nous permettra de gagner du temps et de trouver une autre solution pour stopper Lucifer. - Ne me dis pas que tu trouves cette id e g niale! s' tonna le cadet, l'intension du vieux chasseur, ce projecteur ne les arr tera pas! - Ce que tu ignores, mon gar on, c'est que fait de sable, de lumi re ou d'autre chose, un pentagramme reste tout aussi puissant. Lucifer, lui-m me, ne pourra pas le traverser. - Exact! Nous serons l'int rieur du cercle, d clara l'a n , comme les d mons s'attendent nous voir d barquer, ils ne vont pas tre d us. Sam fit mine de r fl chir en reconsid rant ce plan simple et audacieux. - Nous pourrons emp cher Greg Simons d'ouvrir la porte, fit-il, d'un air pensif, le cimeti re tant prot g par les rails, le faisceau du projecteur bloquera la sortie des d mons. Il releva la t te vers son grand fr re tout en gardant son s rieux. - C'est faisable! - Pas si vite, petit scarab e! Il ne faut pas oublier que ce Simons a des pouvoirs et depuis sa naissance, qui plus est! remarqua Dean, il ne faut pas sous-estimer le bonhomme. Et puis, m me si ce plan parait un peu trop facile, il faut se dire que les d mons ne seront pas loin de la porte. Donc...  
Il leva le doigt vers le ciel. - J'ai demand un peu d'aide, fit-il, et Castiel n'a pas du tout refus de venir accompagner d'autres anges. Tout va se jouer demain soir. Les trois hommes demeur rent silencieux quelques secondes avant de pr parer le n cessaire pour leur future bataille.

Apr s une longue journ e revoir les d tails d'un plan qui semblait en peu chaotique, les deux fr res prirent le temps de mettre les choses au point. Bobby devait rester pr s du projecteur au cas o la porte serait ouverte. M me si le vieux chasseur pensait que les deux jeunes Winchester trouvaient cette petite excuse pour le mettre l' cart de la grande bataille, il accepta sans protester. Castiel n' tait toujours pas l et Sam commen ait s rieusement avoir peur des v nements s'ils devaient n' tre que trois pour faire face aux d mons et Lucifer. Pourtant, le cimeti re semblait d sert quand ils arriv rent une heure avant la tomb e de la nuit. Ils eurent le temps de mettre tout en place et se cach rent dans un mausol e en attendant l'arriv e de Greg Simons. Prot g par un cercle de sel et d'un pentagramme dessin autour de lui, Bobby tait rest pr s du projecteur, attendant patiemment le signal. Greg Simmons fit son apparition dans le cimeti re quelques heures plus tard. Le jeune homme paraissait un peu perdu mais son regard d termin laissait imaginer qu'il avait c d ses pouvoirs. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte en sortant une arme que Dean ne distingua pas tout de suite. Mais quand Greg l'admira avant de la positionner dans ce qui faisait office de serrure, le jeune chasseur reconnut le colt. Simons tourna l'arme comme une cl et la porte s'activa aussit t. Les deux jeunes chasseurs sortirent de leurs cachettes et Dean cria son vieil ami d'allumer le projecteur. Au moment o la porte s'ouvrit sur des cr atures difformes, la lumi re aveuglante de l'appareil les fit reculer. Une lueur jaun tre traversa bri vement le regard froid de Greg. - Winchester! Je vous attendais! dit-il, tout bas. - Et bien, nous voil , duglan! lan a l'a n , en le tenant en joue avec son arme. Les deux fr res se regard rent rapidement et s'appr taient mettre leur plan ex cution quand, d'un simple geste de la main, Simons fit voler Dean plusieurs m tres de lui. Il fut surpris de voir Sam encore face lui. - Surprise! lan a le cadet, en se ruant sur lui. Simons perdit l' quilibre et s'affaissa sur le sol. Sam en profita pour le frapper avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et utilise ses pouvoirs. Pendant ce temps, Dean s' tait relev et fon a vers la porte pour la fermer. Les d mons ne pouvaient pas passer mais, sous leurs formes originelles, ils fusillaien du regard. - Alors, Winchester! Tu ne veux pas venir un peu par ici qu'on te refasse ta f te, ricana l'un d'eux. - Oui, viens, petite vermine qu'on te montre comment on r compense les fuyards! continua un autre. Dean pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'enfer s'enfuir de la porte. Des images sanglantes lui revinrent en m moire. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un le tapota l' paule. - Viens! Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire! remarqua son jeune fr re, en se dirigeant vers la porte. L'a n le suivit et l'aida repousser la grande porte qui grin a bruyamment. Les d mons hurlaient mais ne pouvaient pas faire un pas l'ext rieur cause du faisceau lumineux. Quand la porte fut enfin refermer, la serrure se verrouilla d'elle-m me et Dean en profita pour r cup rer le colt. - Il est mort! demanda-t-il, en agitant le menton vers Greg Simons qui gisait sur le sol. - Juste assomm ! - F licitations, les gar ons, c' tait du bon boulot! avouas Bobby qui venait de les rejoindre. Dean regarda autour de lui en fron ant les sourcils. - Ca m'a parut un peu trop facile! remarqua-t-il, d'un air dubitatif. Un calme inqui tant r gnait dans le petit cimeti re. La poussi re soulev e par la bagarre entre Sam et Greg retombait seulement. Seul, le projecteur restait actif, traversant le rideau opaque de la nuit. Sam sentit une secousse sous ses pieds puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une immense fum e noire r dait autour d'eux. Le sol commen a trembler, d' normes crevasses fendirent la terre qui brisa les rails sans difficult , le faisceau lumineux clignota plusieurs reprises puis le projecteur explosa soudainement. Bobby fut le premier a tre propulser contre une tombe, suivi de Dean qui se frappa la t te contre une pierre. Demeurant le seul encore debout, Sam vit la fum e s'engouffrer dans la bouche de Greg Simons.

Le cadet se pr cipita vers son fr re pour l'aider se relever. L'id e la meilleure qu'il lui venait en t te tait de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas encore comment, ni de quelle fa on il allait sauver Dean et Bobby en m me temps mais il devait faire quelque chose. Dans sa h te, il n'avait pas vu Greg se dresser sur ses jambes. Il se sentit projet contre une tombe et fut fig sur place. - Je n'y suis pas arriv la premi re fois mais avec le corps de ce gar on, je me sens plus fort, lan a Lucifer, en ricanant, pas aussi fort que quand je te poss dais, bien s r mais je m'en contenterai pour le moment. Il parlait tout en marchant vers le jeune Winchester, alors que son regard commen ait virer au blanc. - Et dire que ce monde ne serait plus que ruine et d solation si tout avait march comme pr vu mais, toi, petit Winchester, tu es tr s fort! Je ne pensais pas que le lien qui t'unissait ton fr re tait si puissant. Il regarda ses mains puis le corps qu'il poss dait et releva la t te vers le jeune chasseur. - Heureusement que j'ai...comment dit ton fr re d j ?...pr vu un plan B! Il clata d'un rire rauque. De son c t , Sam tentait vainement de se d gager mais il tait bloqu contre cette tombe. - Bon! Comme j'ai beaucoup de choses faire, d clara le d mon, je vais tre gentil, je te tuerais tr s vite mais avant... Il se dirigea vers l'a n qui commen ait, peine, reprendre ses esprits. - Je veux que tu vois, encore une fois, ton fr re mourir et pour de bon, cette fois! Et quand j'ouvrirai cette porte, je balancerai son corps dans les flammes de l'enfer. Il n'y aura plus aucun retour possible pour lui! - Non, arr tes, laisse-le! C'est moi que tu veux, lan a le cadet, inquiet. - Oh mais tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance, Sammy! ricana le d mon, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, tu as eu ta chance! Sans le moindre effort, Lucifer articulait ses mains et faisait de Dean sa marionnette. Il for a le jeune chasseur se coller contre la pierre tombale et lui mit les bras en croix. - Toi! Mis rable vermine! rumina-t-il, tu es la source de tous mes probl mes! J'aurai d demander Azazel qu'il t' limine d s le d part! - Tu m'en vois vraiment d sol , ironisa Dean, avec un petit sourire au coin des l vres. Mais le d mon ne trouvait pas cette remarque aussi dr le que lui et commen a par laisser sortir de longs ongles verts et aff t s. Il lui tra a de larges griffures sur le torse et l' paule. Dean grima a mais se refusait le droit de crier. Il ne voulait pas que Lucifer se r jouisse trop vite. - Non! Laisse-le! Plus Sam le suppliait d'arr ter, plus le d mon continuait sa torture. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'a n finit par l cher des g missements de douleur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette atroce souffrance. Le d mon lui tailladait le corps sans la moindre retenue. Le sang giclait de sa poitrine, de ses jambes, ses bras. Le cadet se d menait comme il le pouvait pour se d gager en hurlant mais rien n'y faisait, il tait bloqu contre la pierre. Il vit le d mon diriger sa main vers le c ur de son fr re dans le but de lui arracher. - Non, pas a! Epargnes-le et je ferais ce que tu voudras! Mais le d mon n' coutait plus. Au moment o ses doigts effleur rent la peau du jeune chasseur, une vive lumi re vint lui br ler les yeux, le for ant reculer. La lueur tra a un cercle autour des trois chasseurs comme une protection divine. Quand les deux faisceaux lumineux se rejoignirent, Dean fut lib rer comme son fr re et s' croula lourdement sur le sol. Lucifer jeta des regards furieux vers le ciel. - C'est tout ce que tu as trouv pour que je ne leurs fasse pas de mal! ricana-t-il, tu sais tr s bien que dans quelques minutes, ce cercle va dispara tre! Alors, c'est quoi ton plan? Sam se rua vers son a n qui ne semblait plus conscient. Son corps tait couvert de sang. - Dean! murmura le jeune Winchester, s'il te pla t, ne me laisses pas! - Oh, comme c'est c urant! Si tu veux lui rendre service, ach ve-le! lan a le d mon, mais n'oublie pas que sa destination, c'est l'enfer! Il clata de rire en voyant le regard perdu du cadet. - J'ai tu Lilith et par ce fait, j'ai h rit de tous ces contrats! continua le d mon, alors, moins de me tuer ou de me remettre dans cette prison, ce que je doute que tu sois capable de faire, ton fr re est condamn pourrir en enfer qu'il meurt maintenant ou dans plusieurs ann es. Et ta condamnation sera de le voir souffrir jusqu' la fin des temps. Avoues que le programme n'est pas si mal! Il allait ajouter autre chose quand une autre lumi re, plus clatante encore, vint recouvrir le corps de l'a n . Chacune de ses blessures se referm rent lentement. Un petit fil brillant sillonnait la poitrine du jeune bless et le gu rissait apr s son passage. Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit cette lumi re qui l'enveloppait enti rement. Allong sur le sol, le regard vers le ciel, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. S'il n'avait pas per ut la voix, tr s faible, mais bien pr sente de son cadet, il se serait cru mort. La lumi re qui l'entourait se mit tournoyer, formant un sillon dans lequel il aper ut un visage. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant mais chaque trait de ce visage lui semblait familier. Par instinct, il savait qu'il n'avait rien craindre et laissa cette forme scintillante entrer en lui.

La lumi re disparut aussi vite qu'elle tait venue. Seule, la protection invisible mais puissante, tait rest e autour des chasseurs. Sam secoua son fr re mais celui-ci semblait comme catatonique. Plus aucune blessure ne se voyait sur son corps pourtant, Dean ne bougeait toujours pas. - Je me demande bien pourquoi tu t'obstines garder ce gar on en vie, lan a Lucifer, le regard vers les toiles, qu'a-t-il de si sp cial? Ce fut ce moment pr cis que choisit Dean pour se redresser, sous le regard soulag de son cadet. - Il a assez de haine envers les tiens pour avoir le courage de t'affronter, r pondit le jeune chasseur, avec une voix qui ne semblait pas la sienne. Sam remarqua des lueurs scintillantes dans dans les yeux verts de son a n . Il n'osait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. D'abord surpris, Lucifer le fusilla du regard. - Alors, c'est a ton id e! ricana-t-il, m'affronter au beau milieu d'un vieux cimeti re paum ! - Qu'est ce que tu esp rais? Un combat dans une ar ne avec pour public, tes d mons? - Oh mais c'est que tu commences avoir de l'humour ou c'est ton h te qui te souffle quoi dire? La barri re protectrice se dispersa comme un faisceau de lumi re qui s' vapora dans la nuit et avant m me que le jeune homme puisse r pondre, Lucifer lui envoya une norme boule noire qui le frappa en plein visage. Dean s'effondra sur le sol sous l'impact du coup. Son adversaire en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et recommen a son attaque deux fois de suite. - Tu vois, quand j' tais enferm dans ma prison, j'en ai profit pour am liorer ma d fense! ricana le d mon, maintenant, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi! Essouffl , l'a n se releva aussit t. Autour d'eux, des hommes et des femmes commen aient affluer de partout. Leurs regards noirs ne trompaient pas sur leur nature. Un moment de panique envahit le jeune Winchester. Ils taient tr s nombreux et les cernaient enti rement. - Tu ne pourras pas t'occuper d'eux alors que tu dois te battre avec moi! lan a le d mon, combien de temps crois-tu que tes prot g s vont tenir avec mon arm e? Un petit sourire vint claircir le visage de l'a n . Il tait inutile qu'il dise le moindre mot. Un vent se leva, aussi doux qu'une l g re brise puis, Castiel apparut accompagn de ses fr res anges. Il y eut un mouvement de recul parmi les d mons pr sents mais quand leur chef les fusilla du regard, ils reprirent tr s vite contenance. Cependant, l'inqui tude se lisait sur leurs visages. Castiel se tourna vers Dean et baissa humblement la t te en guise de respect. Les autres ne tard rent pas l'imiter. - P re! J'ai attendu ce jour depuis toujours, avoua-t-il, commandes et j'ob irais! Dean posa une main affectueuse sur l' paule de l'ange. - Tu sais ce qu'il te reste faire, Castiel, fit-il, calmement, toute la garnison te suivra. Pendant un court instant, un silence morbide r gna entre eux puis les anges furent les premiers attaquer, soulevant une flop e de poussi re dans leur lan. Les d mons comme les anges disparurent dans ce nuage de poussi re, laissant les jeunes chasseurs et le d mon dans cette atmosph re poudreuse. - O sont-ils? s' nerva Lucifer, la m choire crisp e. - N'oublies pas que nous sommes dans un lieu saint, remarqua Dean, je ne te permettrai pas de salir cette endroit. - Oh, ton bon c ur te perdra! lan a Lucifer, avec une moue moqueuse. Puis, peine sa phrase termin e, il agita la main pour faire voltiger son adversaire mais Dean demeura immobile. Pas trop surpris, le d mon pr para une autre attaque de ses boules de feu noire qui fit tout juste bouger le jeune chasseur. - Tu as peut- tre pris le temps de t'entra ner mais, moi aussi! remarqua-t-il, en faisant signe au cadet de se reculer. Sam avait peur pour son fr re m me si, quelque part, il se sentait en s curit . Il s' loigna jusqu' son vieil ami qui reprenait, peu peu, connaissance. - Mais qu'est ce que fais ton idiot de fr re? s'enquit le vieux chasseur, en se levant, il veut se faire tuer ou quoi! - Euh...Bobby! C'est Dean mais ce n'est pas Dean! r ussit articuler le cadet, en grima ant l g rement. - Moi qui croyais tre le seul avoir pris un mauvais coup sur la t te, je fais erreur, remarqua le vieux chasseur, tu as d en prendre un s rieux sur le cr ne et ton fr re, bah, ton fr re, sa cervelle ne doit plus tre la bonne place! Mais que fait-il en face de Simons? - Et bien, ce n'est plus Simons mais Lucifer et...  
- Quoi! coupa Bobby, il faut aller l'aider, bont divine! Le vieux chasseur attrapa son arme et v rifia si les balles taient bien l'int rieur puis, sans h siter, empoigna le couteau de Ruby. - Suis-moi! fit-il, en faisant mine de se diriger vers les deux adversaires. Sam le rattrapa aussit t par le bras. - Non attends, Bobby! Je crois que tu n'as pas compris! lan a-t-il, quand je te dis que c'est Dean, c'est que c'est Dean mais il y a quelqu'un en lui! Je veux dire...quelqu'un! Il leva le doigt vers le ciel d'un air qui parut compl tement idiot pour son vieil ami. - Tu plaisantes! Bobby se laissa entra ner le plus loin possible des deux hommes en essayant de discerner le regard de chacun. - Oh bah, merde! Si je m'attendais...  
- Il vaut mieux se mettre l , proposa Sam, en montrant un mausol e, je ne veux pas trop m' loigner au cas o Dean serait en danger. Le vieux chasseur avala difficilement sa salive. - Mais, Sam! On ne peut pas rester l ne rien faire alors que le sort du monde va se jouer ce soir! Et dire que a fait des mois qu'on en parle! Maintenant, je commence avoir vraiment peur de ce qui est en train de se passer. - Si a peut te rassurer, moi aussi, j'ai la trouille! avoua le cadet, pourtant, et je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais j'ai bon espoir! Au m me moment, Lucifer recommen a son attaque sur Dean. Ses boules de feu frapp rent le jeune chasseur les unes apr s les autres. Sans lui laisser le moindre r pit, il frappa du pied et la terre trembla bruyamment, faisant d' normes crevasses dans la terre. De l o ils taient, Sam et Bobby ne voyaient presque rien cause de la poussi re qui volait autour des deux adversaires mais le cadet sentait un n ud se nouer dans la gorge. Quand tous les d bris de terre retomb rent sur le sol, seul, Lucifer se tenait encore debout. Dean avait disparut de leurs champs de vision.

Sam bondit sur ses jambes et attrapa le couteau de Ruby. Il fut si rapide que, m me, le vieux chasseur n'eut pas le temps de l'en emp cher. Il n' tait plus question de marcher pas de loup ni de surprendre son adversaire parce que celui-ci l'avait d j rep r depuis qu'il tait sorti de sa cachette. Le cadet n'h sita pas courir vers lui mais ne l'atteignit pas comme il esp rait le faire. Lucifer se contenta d'agiter une main pour envoyer le jeune chasseur contre une tombe. Voyant son jeune ami en difficult , Bobby empoigna le colt et tira sur Simons. La balle p n tra dans l' paule mais aucune r action ne suivit sous le regard ahuri du vieux chasseur. Bien d cid recommencer autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, Bobby pointa, nouveau, l'arme vers le d mon mais le colt s' chappa de ses mains pour atterrir quelques m tres plus loin. Apr s quoi, le vieux chasseur fut violemment projet contre le mur du mausol e. Se retrouvant seul face Lucifer, Sam tait bloqu contre la pierre froide. - Sammy, Sammy! Tu ne croyais, tout de m me, pas te d barrasser de moi comme a! ricana le d mon, en se postant devant lui. - Tu n'es pas diff rent des autres, trancha le cadet, tu subiras le m me sort qu'Azazel! - Oh mais, je crois que tu n as pas au courant, mon petit Sammy! Je ne suis pas un simple d mon, je suis celui qui leurs donner la vie, le pouvoir de vaincre les humains. Ton colt et ce couteau n'auront aucun effet sur moi. Un peu surpris, Sam regardait le colt qui n' tait qu' quelques m tres de lui. Lucifer avait d j devin son intension. - Tu aimerais en tre s r, n'est-ce-pas? Sam sentit son corps se lib rer aussit t. Sans tenter de savoir si le d mon tait vaniteux ou trop stupide pour commettre cette erreur, le cadet se rua sur le colt et tira plusieurs fois sur Simons. Les balles touch rent le c ur plusieurs reprises mais rien ne suivit cette attaque. D'habitude, les d mons mouraient dans des spasmes lectriques mais Lucifer semblait immunis par le colt comme le couteau de Ruby. - Je t'ai pr venu! ricana le d mon, tu ne peux rien contre moi! Le jeune chasseur ne put faire un autre geste qu'il fut de nouveau bloqu contre une pierre. - Maintenant, il est temps d'en finir avec les Winchester! continua le d mon, la main pos e sur le front du jeune homme, va rejoindre ton fr re en enfer! Sam sentit une vive chaleur envahir son corps comme s'il tait sur le point de prendre feu de l'int rieur. L'id e d'affronter l'enfer le terrifiait mais il savait qu'il y retrouverait son a n . C' tait une bien maigre consolation mais, pour lui, c' tait tout. Il entendit un bruit sourd puis la chaleur diminua soudainement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout tait enti rement lumineux autour de lui jusqu' ce que la poussi re retombe sur le sol. Il tait encore dans ce vieux cimeti re. Le d mon avait t projet plusieurs m tres de lui. Enfin lib r , le cadet se retourna et fit face son grand fr re. Dean se tenait debout juste derri re lui, le regard toujours rempli de cette lueur tincelante. - Va rejoindre ton ami! dit-il, tout bas. Un peu groggy, Sam laissa aller son regard du d mon son a n puis se releva en grima ant. Il h sitait s' loigner mais son fr re se tourna vers lui. - Tu n'as rien craindre pour ton fr re, avoua-t-il, mais tant que tu seras sur mon chemin, Dean refusera de me laisser agir, alors, mets toi l'abri! Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le cadet et, sans attendre plus longtemps, il se leva et courut vers Bobby toujours inconscient. De son c t , le d mon clata de rire. - Comme a, tu penses pouvoir me vaincre sans dommages! C'est une blague! ricana-t-il, serais-tu devenu pr somptueux? - La derni re fois, tu as d truis une grande partie de ce monde, massacr beaucoup d'humain! lan a Dean, je ne te laisserai pas faire, pas cette fois! - Et tu comptes m'arr ter comment? Comme tu l'as fais, jadis! N'oublies pas que mon h te est beaucoup plus fort! Le tien n'est qu'un mis rable chasseur dont l' me est encore damn e! Dean ne r pondit pas mais un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses l vres. - C'est bien l , ta plus grande faiblesse! Te croire plus puissant que les humains! laissa-t-il entendre, mais tu as tort de les sous-estimer! Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le ciel et parmi un brouillard dense apparut deux grandes portes en fer forg . Celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un grincement strident sous le regard ahuri du cadet qui observait la sc ne derri re le mausol e. Dean tendit une main vers le d mon et r cita une incantation dans une langue tr s ancienne. Surpris, Lucifer vocif ra des insultes en portant les mains son cou comme pour emp cher la fum e de sortir de ce corps mais ce fut sans succ s. La fum e noire s' chappa de la bouche et tournoya au dessus du cimeti re pendant un court instant. Alors que Dean pronon ait les derni res paroles, le d mon fut contraint de reprendre sa forme originelle et fut projet avec force vers les portes. Lucifer hurla qu'il se vengerait mais sa voix rauque et furieuse disparut d s que les deux portes se referm rent sur lui. Le brouillard se dissipa aussit t, emportant avec lui les formes ondul es de la nouvelle prison du d mon. Le calme revint tr s vite dans le petit cimeti re. Sam sortit de son abri en regardant autour de lui. Petit petit, les anges revenaient vainqueurs de leur bataille. Chacun d'entre eux poss dait une forme aur ol e autour de leur corps d'emprunt, laissant appara tre sur le vieux cimeti re, une magnifique lueur bleu tre. Face leur p re, ils taient tous puis s mais semblaient ravis d' tre l . - Le mal a t vaincu, laissa entendre Castiel, l'apocalypse n'aura pas lieu. - Gr ce vous tous! remarqua Dean, gr ce ses chasseurs m rites! Puis l'a n se tourna vers Sam. - Ton fr re aura besoin de quelques minutes avant de reprendre connaissance mais il va bien, dit-il, son aide m'a t tr s pr cieuse. - Et pour...son me? - Lucifer est retourn dans sa prison, ton fr re est libre! Rassur , le cadet laissa chapper un grand soupir. - Merci, mon Dieu! Quand il comprit qu'il venait de parler tout haut face Dieu lui-m me, le jeune chasseur se sentit, soudainement, mal l'aise. - En ce qui te concerne, je ne peux rien faire pour le sang de d mon qui circule dans tes veines, avoua Dean, tes pouvoirs sont retourn s l' tat de sommeil. C' tait, apparemment, la seule chose que voulait ton fr re pour toi si tout se terminait bien. Le cadet n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. M me sous l'emprise d'une force divine, son a n arrivait encore penser lui. Les anges disparaiss rent, les uns apr s les autres, suivis de Castiel qui esquissa un sourire. Quand Dean, il fut recouvert d'une vive lumi re qui s' chappa de son corps comme une ombre lumineuse. Ce fut cet instant que l'a n s' croula sur le sol, inconscient. Alors que Sam se penchait sur son a n , Bobby mergea lentement. Celui-ci se leva en grima ant, une main sur sa t te et rejoignit le cadet en boitant, d couvrant sur son chemin, le corps inerte de Simons. - Que c'est-il pass ? s'enquit-il, compl tement perdu. - On vient d' viter l'apocalypse de peu! r pondit le jeune chasseur, Lucifer est retourn dans sa prison et Dean n'est plus damn ! Il venait de parler d'un trait comme si tout ce qu'il disait n' tait encore qu'un simple r ve inachev . La main pos sur la poitrine de son fr re, il se rassurait en sentant les battements de son c ur qui r sonnaient contre sa paume. C' tait la seule chose qui le maintenait la r alit en attendant le r veil de son a n . - Comment va-t-il? - Il est juste inconscient! Il a dit...il a dit qu'il allait bien! Il va revenir lui dans quelques minutes. Bobby jeta un rapide coup d' il autour de lui. La nuit touchait sa fin. Les d g ts dans le vieux cimeti re taient assez nombreux et ne passaient pas inaper u. - On ne devrait pas s' terniser ici! remarqua-t-il, restes avec ton fr re, je m'occupe de ce pauvre gar on! Ensuite, on d campe! Apr s avoir enterr convenablement Greg Simons, le vieux chasseur revint vers le cadet. - Toujours pas revenu lui? - Non, pourtant, il disait...  
Il se stoppa en voyant les yeux de son a n s'ouvrir lentement. Dean se r veillait enfin.

L'a n se campa lentement sur les coudes et secoua l g rement sa t te comme pour vraiment sortir de son inconscience. Il vit son jeune fr re juste au-dessus de lui. - Tu te sens comment? s'enquit celui-ci, l'air inquiet. Apr s avoir touss plusieurs reprises, Dean prit la peine de s'asseoir avant de r pondre. - J'ai l'impression d' tre pass sous un rouleau compresseur. Sam tapota sur l' paule de son fr re puis l'aida se lever. - Je ne pourrai pas te dire lequel serait le pire entre ce qui vient de ce passer et a mais tu es vivant, avoua le jeune Winchester, c'est tout ce qui compte! Quand l'a n fut sur pied, il sentit un l ger vertige. Son premier r flexe fut de se rattraper par le bras de son fr re qui redoublait d'inqui tude. - Dean! - Ca va, a va!...Hou! C'est encore plus efficace qu'une bonne cuite! lan a Dean, un sourire au coin des l vres. Bobby et Sam se regard rent en m me temps. - Confondre l'apocalypse avec une cuite du tonnerre, je me demande si ce n'est pas un signe! remarqua le vieux chasseur, en se frottant n gligemment le menton. - Oui, tu as s rement raison! rench rit le cadet, en fron ant les sourcils. - Quoi! s' tonna l'a n , en les regardant, tour tour, et arr tez de parler comme si je n' tais pas l ! Quoi! Qu'est-ce-qui est un signe? Alors le vieux chasseur rajusta sa casquette en touffant un petit sourire tandis que Sam tentait de garder son s rieux. - Ton cerveau s'est transform en gel e de groseille, apparemment, lan a Bobby, sous le regard amus du cadet. Dean demeura, un instant, sous l'effet de la surprise puis esquissa une moue contrari e. - Oh, c'est malin! grogna-t-il gentiment, en posant une main sur sa poitrine, faut pas jouer avec mon c ur comme a, il est fragile! - Avec ce qui c'est pass ce soir, j'aurai plut t tendance croire que tu es solide comme un roc! avoua Sam, en reprenant son s rieux. Comme s'ils pensaient la m me chose au m me moment, les deux fr res jet rent un regard autour d'eux. Cette nuit avait t longue pour eux. - Je ne voudrai pas passer pour le rabat-joie mais on doit filer avant que du monde arrive! d clara le vieux chasseur, en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Apr s de longues heures de sommeil, Sam fut le premier se r veiller. Profitant que son a n soit encore dans les bras de Morph e, il d cida d'aller chercher le petit d jeuner. Bobby avait tr s peu dormi et avait pr f r ramener le pick up Don Griffiths comme convenu. A son retour au motel, le cadet retrouva son fr re assis sur le lit, l'air pensif. - H ! Ca va? - Ouais! J' tais juste en train de me demander comment on avait pu s'en sortir vivants, avoua Dean, qui semblait tre revenu la r alit . Sam posa le sac de muffins sur la table ainsi que les caf s et vint s'asseoir en face de son fr re. - Bienvenu au club! dit-il, en soupirant. Dean leva les yeux vers son cadet. Il voulait, apparemment, dire quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas trouver les mots justes. Il fut, n anmoins, soulag quand son jeune fr re posa la question qui lui br lait les l vres depuis un moment. - De quoi te souviens-tu? - De tout! Je me souviens de tout, Sammy! Je pensai que j'allais mourir quand cette...cette lumi re est apparue. Et puis, j'ai vu cet homme, du moins, son visage. Il me parlait pourtant ses l vres ne bougeaient pas. - Qu'est-ce-qu'il te disait? - D'avoir confiance! Que je devais le laisser faire! Qu'il allait mettre fin ce combat! Il devinait mes pens es et savait que me m'inqui tai pour toi. Il a accept mes conditions. Alors, j'ai accept mais je tenais tre conscient. - C'est incroyable! remarqua le cadet, presqu' lui-m me. Le silence enveloppa la petite chambre puis Sam poussa un long soupir. - A quoi ressemble-t-il? demanda-t-il, soudainement. - Et bien, je dois dire que j'ai un flou dans ma m moire mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu, tout de suite, confiance en lui. Pourtant, moi qui suis tr s m fiant de nature...  
Il secoua n gativement la t te comme s'il n'y croyait encore pas puis se tourna vers la fen tre. - Il me demandait de rester calme, de mettre ma col re et mes craintes de c t , comme s'il me connaissait par c ur! continua-t-il, au d part, c' tait frustrant d' tre mis nu de cette fa on mais, en m me temps, j'avais l'impression de sentir le poids sur mes paules devenir plus l ger. C' tait comme si...comme si je l'avais port uniquement pour lui, pour qu'il me le retire d finitivement. Ca l'air idiot! - Non, pas du tout! Si tu savais le nombre de fois o j'ai suppli Dieu d'all ger ton fardeau! avoua Sam, je sais, maintenant, que j'ai t entendu. Mal l'aise, Dean toussota l g rement puis se leva aussit t. - Je commence avoir faim, pas toi? Le cadet comprit tr s vite que son fr re a n se sentait embarrass devant ses aveux. Le d tournement de sujet tait, pour lui, sa seule issue de secours et Sam n'insista pas plus. Ils entam rent leur petit d jeuner en regardant les infos. Ce fut ce moment pr cis qu'ils comprirent que le combat de cette nuit ne s' tait pas seulement d roul dans ce vieux cimeti re. Un raz-de-mar e avait d vast la c te californienne, une tornade s' tait abattue sur le Texas, un volcan s' tait r veill sur une le hawa enne. Les catastrophes naturelles se succ daient les unes aux autres, laissant perplexe la majeure partie du monde. Voil donc o taient partis combattre les anges? pens rent les deux jeunes chasseurs. Le plus impressionnant tait qu'aucune victime n' tait d plorer. C' tait une victoire totale.

Dean venait de sortir de la douche quand il sentit une pr sence derri re lui. Une serviette enroul e autour de la taille, il se retourna aussit t pour faire face Castiel qui se tenait pr s de la fen tre. - Bon sang, tu pourrais t'annoncer quand tu arrives, grogna le jeune chasseur, en fron ant les sourcils, je ne m'y ferai jamais! - Ne t'inqui tes pas, a n'arriveras plus! remarqua l'ange, je suis simplement venu te faire mes adieux. Attrist par cette nouvelle, l'a n ne le fit, pourtant, pas voir. Il se contenta de s'habiller la h te. - J'ai plus appris sur les humains en quelques mois avec toi qu'en deux milles ans parmi les tiens! avoua Castiel, je tenais te remercier. Devant le silence du jeune homme, l'ange continua calmement. - Tu vas me manquer, Dean Winchester, toi et tes petites remarques d sobligeantes mon gard. L'a n grim rement. Un court silence s'instaura entre eux puis le jeune chasseur prit enfin la parole. - Tu sais, Sammy dit souvent que je suis lourd mais pas m chant! laissa-t-il entendre, a m'arrive de sortir des vacheries aux gens mais je n'en pense pas un mot, la plupart du temps. - Ca ressemble des excuses, remarqua Castiel, avec un petit sourire au bord des l vres, tr s bien, je m'en contenterai! - Alors, quand reviendras-tu me voir? - Mon travail est termin , je ne reviendrai pas! La r ponse ne semblait pas r jouir le jeune chasseur qui vint se planter devant l'ange. - C'est quoi cette blague? Castiel baissa la t te comme si la situation le rendait triste. - Je dois permettre cet homme de rejoindre les siens et, une fois que j'aurai repris ma v ritable apparence, je devrai quitter ce monde pour rentrer chez moi. Ma mission est termin e, ici, je n'ai plus rien faire sur Terre. - Tu n'as pas le droit de rester encore quelques jours! - H las, non! Je ne reviendrai plus sur Terre. - M me pas pour No l! - Non!  
- Mon anniversaire, alors! Castiel esquissa un petit sourire. - Je ne serai pas loin, laissa-t-il entendre, tu ne me verras pas mais je serais l . Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Dean le d visagea longuement puis fit demi-tour pour attraper son T-shirt. Quand il se retourna vers l'ange, celui-ci avait d j disparu, laissant derri re lui, un l ger souffle. Le jeune chasseur demeura quelques minutes fixer l'endroit o se tenait Castiel, pensant qu'il lui manquerait beaucoup. Il s' tait habitu lui.

Apr s une bonne semaine de repos r cup rer totalement leur force, les deux fr res quitt rent la maison de Bobby pour reprendre leurs activit s surnaturelles. Pendant cette courte p riode de d tente, l'a n avait souvent mis l'id e de mettre un frein leurs chasses. Les d mons se faisaient moins nombreux et d'autres chasseurs se d brouillaient tr s bien pour les chasses au fant me. M me Bobby avait d cid de prendre le temps pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa maison. Alors que Dean s' tait endormi tandis que son cadet conduisait sur les routes d sertes du Montana, celui-ci stoppa l'Impala devant une intersection. Il fixa le panneau indicateur quelques secondes puis se tourna vers son a n qui dormait poing ferm s. A contre c ur, il tapota sur l' paule de son fr re qui sursauta sur son si ge. - Quoi! Il mergeait, peine, de son sommeil quand le cadet agita le menton en direction du panneau. Dean se frotta nergiquement le visage et regarda le nom marqu sur la pancarte. - Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'on fait ici? s'enquit-il, en fron ant les sourcils. - Ecoute! Tu n'as pas arr t de dire que tu voulais une v ritable pause o on pourrait prendre un peu de recul, remarqua Sam, j'ai beaucoup r fl chi tout a et je penses que tu as raison. Apr s tout, on peut tr s bien rester des chasseurs. Pour a, c'est inutile de partir sur les routes toute l'ann e. Dean avait cout son jeune fr re avec une certaine attention puis poussa un long soupir. Ils avaient, tous les deux, pens cette ventualit mais, mis au pied du mur, la d cision leurs semblait plus difficile prendre. - Alors! Qu'est-ce-que tu d cides? insista le cadet, en red marrant la voiture. - Je ne suis pas le seul faire un choix, lan a Dean, toi aussi, tu es concern , mec! - Si tu veux mon avis, saches que j'en ai assez de cette vie de nomade, avoua le jeune Winchester, tuer les d mons, aider les gens, c'est clair que c'est important mais on ne pourra pas faire a jusqu' la fin de notre vie! En tout cas, je m'y refuse! - Et tes bonnes paroles du genre " sauvons le plus de personnes possible" ou encore " c'est notre devoir", ou sont-elles? Sam esquissa un l ger sourire. - Dean! Rien que le fait d' tre assis l , rel ve du miracle, d clara-t-il, surtout apr s notre dernier combat! Et je ne te parle pas de toutes les vies qui en d pendaient! Il marqua une pause puis agita le menton vers la pancarte. - Il nous faut un endroit discret o la plupart des gens nous connaissent sous notre vrai nom, qui ne s' tonneront pas de nous voir partir des semaines durant pour chasser. Un lieu o tu te sentiras chez toi. - Tu connais d j ma r ponse, Sammy! Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour, tu viennes me voir en me disant" si j'avais su!" J'ai besoin d' tre s r que tu acceptes aussi pour toi. - Apr s tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, il aurait t normal que je fasse a pour toi, avoua le cadet, mais, honn tement, je crois que, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me mettre au vert. Je vais devoir r apprendre vivre sans mes pouvoirs. J'ai h te de me sentir nouveau comme les autres, m me si quelque part, a ne sera jamais le cas. - L , mon fr re, tu as enti rement raison! Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tout comme moi, nous sommes les meilleurs chasseurs de cette plan te! plaisanta Dean, avec un petit sourire en coin. Chasseurs en vacances prolong es! Tourne droite, Sammy! - Ok, droite toute! lan a le cadet qui bifurqua sur le petit chemin terreux. L'Impala s'enfon a dans un bois sombre qui les menait vers la ville de Libby o Kate devait certainement esp rer revoir l'a n .

FIN


End file.
